Secrets
by MadamJaye
Summary: Marcus awakes Khan, having every intention of exploiting his mind and savagery. Besides the leash Marcus has placed on Khan by way of his family, he adds extra precautions, one of them being a jailer. Doctor Mira Sullivan an expert in many different medical fields, specialized in Genetic Experimentation and Engineering. John Harrison/Khan x OC/Original Character
1. Information

**Mira Sullivan**

27, 8th October

Doctor

Light Brunette

Dark Green Eyes

Slightly Tanned Complexion

5 foot 5

* * *

 **Jay Sullivan**

58, 15th March

Admiral

Light Blonde

Brown Eyes

Tanned Complexion

6 foot 1

* * *

 **Nicole Singh**

37, Unknown Birth-Date

Second in Command

Black

Light Green Eyes

Pale Complexion

5 foot 8

* * *

 **Abel**

26, Unknown Birth-Date

Third in Command

Dark Blonde

Brown Eyes

Slightly Tanned Complexion

6 foot

* * *

Few notes before we begin, I did combine Mass Effect and Star Trek to a degree, you will see as the story progresses. It's nothing huge don't freak out.

I made Khan 32, saves some hassle. Also this _is_ the Khan from Star Trek Into Darkness, in case anyone was confused and such. Abel and Nicole will not physically be present, ever in the story, except once… maybe twice. Not sure yet but they will be mentioned in conversations.

I left all OC descriptions pretty open, except of course for the major things, so just imagine who you, the reader, think works best for that character.

For the Augments, Khan for now, I didn't want to make them basically gods, their base DNA is human after all. So they can hear a little better than normal but not like they can hear your heartbeat from across the room or hear a conversation from 50 feet away, no crap like that, healing, strength, speed, etc is like we saw in the movies so everyone has a base to work from.

I am not a Doctor by any means, my mother is a nurse but that's it so I am sorry if I got some stuff wrong, also I am not a super Star Trek fan so I'm sorry if my 'Lingo' is off or outdated.

Lastly there will be smut, thus the M rating. I have never written smut before, so please be gentle, also if anyone has some pointers I welcome them with open arms. I will also only put one disclaimer in my story, it's obvious I don't own star trek and I don't need to remind everyone of that every single chapter.

Thank You

* * *

 **COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:**

This Fan Fiction is PURELY fan made. It is in no way associated with the books or the shows/movies companies. I do not own the books or shows/movies, all material is used for my own personal use and not for gain.

All material is copyrighted to it's original owners "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "Fair Use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reports, teaching, scholarship, and research.

Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.


	2. Eyes

**= 0 =**

Why think of the imaginable when it's already been done, best to think of something new. Something no one dares to do or think, that is where true genius lays, not in the safety of the known but in the darkness of risk. – _**Dani Douglas**_

* * *

 _Blue eyes, ever those blue eyes staring with hints of green so vibrant, staring… only ever just staring at her. That's all she could see through it all, the fog that never seemed to leave her dreams… that ever present blue fog. "Who are you?" she said, barely above a whisper. She had seen those eyes before but she couldn't recall where… maybe another dream perhaps. She stared back, hoping to find something in those beautiful blue green eyes but all too soon the fog became thicker, blocking her view as she heard a distant chime, an annoying and continuous distant chime that only seemed to get louder and eventually she woke up_.

Mira kept her eyes closed at first, willing sleep to keep her but it was lost completely when another chime sounded out. Groaning slightly, Mira reached to her end table where she had placed her communicator and after a few seconds of shuffling her hand around she found it and brought it under the covers with her, answering it without looking to see who was trying to contact her.

"Doctor Sullivan, Admiral Marcus is requesting your presence." a voice spoke out, Mira laying down and still far too tired had bolted upright with wide eyes once the words registered. "What time?" she asked hastily, jumping out of bed and nearly falling in the process. "He wishes for you to be at his office at ten-hundred hours. He also said that this is a mandatory meeting and will frown upon tardiness" Mira nodded her head in understanding. "Alright, I'll be there" Mira said into the device that now lay on her dresser as she gathered what she would need to get ready.

Mira walked over to her communicator and closed it quickly, walking back over to her closet going for her general officers' uniform but then recalled what she had planned for later that day and sighed, instead pulling out her medical uniform and began to get ready.

* * *

Mira had been surprised with herself; had felt happy at how quickly she had gotten ready, after a quick trip in the shower, she had brushed her teeth and changed her clothes. Mira had done her usual pompadour hairstyle and was out the door in fifth-teen minutes, leaving her exactly one hour and fifty-two minutes left to get there. Now here she ran, eight minutes to go before she was supposed to be there, running up the stairs to the Admirals office. There had been three accidents on the way to Star Fleet Headquarters and the elevator had been parked on the top floor when she had arrived. After forty-one floors, Mira arrived on the forty-second, opening the door and booking it down the hall, towards the Admirals office. Mira checked her watch and saw she only had two minutes. Not paying attention to what was in front of her; Mira nearly ran into a small group of men but didn't pay them any mind as she said 'sorry' and 'excuse me'.

Continuing on her hurried way, only stopping once she had gotten directly in front of his secretaries' desk. Taking very large and deep breaths to try and calm her breathing, Mira announced herself. "Doctor Mira Sullivan to see the Admiral".

The receptionist barely stifling their laughter, nodded their head "I'll let the Admiral know, you can take a seat if you need to" the elderly woman said as she pointed to the allotted chairs meant to be the waiting area. Nodding quickly and breathlessly, Mira took the seat closest to her and fell unceremoniously into it. The elderly woman let out a chuckle again as she eyed Mira before turning her gaze back to the approaching men and nodded her head to them before holding up her hand. Mira, facing the wall, had to turn her head as she heard the sound of footprints. It was the group she had passed while she was running to this office. There was six men in total, five looked to be security guards, two leading the front, while three held the back. Mira wasn't sure about the man in the middle of the group as he was blocked from her sight.

With a click and buzz Mira was pulled from looking at the men who kept their eyes forward, toward the elderly woman "Admiral. The officers are here as well as Doctor Sullivan" she said into her communicator. After several seconds a response "Send the officers in, tell Sullivan to take a breath" with this Mira turned her head away with a low hum of embarrassment as she heard a few small chuckles sound.

"Ma'am" one of the men said to the elderly woman behind the desk causing Mira to turn her head back to the group again as they began to shuffle into the Admirals office. For only a few seconds she saw the sixth man, his back was however to her and all she could make out was that he was tall and had black hair and a pale complexion. All to soon they entered the office; once the doors had opened completely and after the last man stepped in, the doors closed firmly behind them. Mira stared at the door again before turning her gaze to the wall in front of her and thinking of what was ahead of her for the day.

She of course knew she should still be resting from having a twenty-four shift at her lab the day before and only getting five hours' rest. She had another ten hours to go before she was allowed back into her lab, thinking and looking around, Mira decided that she would visit her father since he was supposed to be in his office today to help pass the time.

As Mira sat her thoughts strayed and she hadn't even noticed until she felt a tap on her shoulder that she had nearly nodded off, looking up Mira saw the elderly woman with a cup in her hand. "Thought you could use some coffee" Mira nodded her head "Thank you" she said while taking the mug from her. Maybe she needed more rest then she gave herself credit for but she hadn't even eaten on her way out, only barely stopping to fill her pet Tribbles dish.

Mira rubbed at her eyes before blowing on the hot cup of coffee and took a long slow sip, realizing it was very much needed. Looking around the office/waiting room Mira took note of all the art that hung on the walls, it was all centered around star fleet and its ships. Everything was post modern, shades of grey on the walls and carpets, black furnishings and floor and a white ceiling with white trim work. In all it was dull, it looked professional and very clean, Mira having gotten use to the combination a very long time ago.

* * *

Mira tried not to look at the clock as the time went on, she had finished her cup of coffee, gone to the rest room, had another cup of coffee and had been bored out of her mind for forty-five minutes until finally _FINALLY_ the communicator chirped and she was asked to be sent in. Standing quickly Mira walked over to the door as it was opening. The men from early were coming out, standing aside to let them pass her, Mira kept her gaze to the door instead of on them and once they were out of her way she went in. The door closing right behind her.

"Mira thank you for coming and sorry for the delay…" the Admiral said as he scratched the back of his neck in what appeared to be a way to ease his frustration. "Reason I brought you here was being a pain in my side" he declared after a moment. Mira nodded her head looking at the Admiral as she stood still, back straight and arms at her side. Finally, Marcus had decided to give her a once over and raised a brow at her "What happened to your general Star Fleet uniform?" he inquired sounding a little irked by her less then formal attire. "I have another twenty-four-hour shift at the lab again, so I figured I would wear my blues so I don't have to go back home" Mira explained and he nodded "I canceled your shift, I have an assignment for you" Marcus said as he nodded to the seats in the corner of his office.

"Sit" Mira nodded her thanks quickly and took a seat on the long couch, turning to the Admiral so she wouldn't appear rude. In all honesty she had never liked Marcus much -irony since he was her fathers best friend but what can you do- he had always seemed to have an off aura about him but maybe it was just her, she wasn't sure. Marcus sat down, rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh before continuing "An agent has returned from a long deep cover mission, it wasn't the greatest of extractions and his mental state is in question.

I want you to be his keeper, make sure he gets accustomed to his old life, bring him up to speed on technology, assess his physical and mental state" Mira nodded every so often to show she was listening and giving him her full attention and when he finished Mira had a frown marring her face "Sir umm I don't… uh I don't… see how or why I'm needed for this, you have other people who will probably do a better job then me, not to mention my area in the medical field doesn't touch much; if at all on the mental sides of health" Mira said, sounding confused and probably looking it as well.

Marcus looked at her and smiled "I know; I would happily put this on someone else but with your _abilities_ I know you're perfect for this" Mira stared at him long and hard once those words left his lips but didn't say anything "Commander Harrison has been in deep cover since he was out of the academy. Like I said the extraction wasn't a great one but he's good, one of our best. I don't want him hurting anyone if I have someone who can put him down without breaking a sweat" Marcus explained to Mira who nodded "I can't say anymore then that kiddo but you can understand, I want to ensure everyone's safety and I couldn't think of anyone better then you" he said and she simply nodded her head again "I suppose, do you really think he could become violent?" Marcus nodded his head and Mira let out a sigh as she lowered her head "I guess I'll do it then, I mean if I'm the best person for this…".

With Mira's agreement so quickly earned Marcus smiled big and wide, leaning forward and patting her on the back roughly "Excellent, I'm going to have you move to the housing location he's currently in, his lab is on site. Currently the entire facility is being renovated but one housing unit is done so you'll have to share quarters with him. You will have access to a medical lab there so you can continue your research and I have a car ready to take you to your home so you can gather whatever you believe you will need because this will be a long term assignment" Instantly Mira's head snapped up and she stared at Marcus with wide eyes, he wanted her to live with the apparently dangerous agent for however long need be… ' _is he out of his fucking mind?_ ' Mira screamed mentally as she saw Marcus cross the room to his desk and walk back to her with a Data PADD in hand.

"Uh sir, I don't see the need for me to live with hi…" Mira stopped talking when she saw the look on Marcus's face, "If you don't you'll have to drive seven hours one way and I want around the clock surveillance on him. No arguments and here is the layout. You'll have to give him the tour when you arrive" Marcus said sounding final as he handed her the PADD and without a word basically said _get out_. With quick haste Mira stood and walked out without another word. Sighing as she walked out the door and saw a security guard standing to the side, no doubt waiting for her.

"Ma'am" he said nodding his head to her. With her shoulders slumping Mira walked up to him and gave him a bored look "I have a car ready and waiting downstairs" he said about to start off towards the elevator but Mira stopped him by jingling her keys "I have a car here" she said sounding a little annoyed with it all. The man nodded again and extended his hand out for her keys,

"We'll take your car then Ma'am" he said with respect and Mira simply stared at him with the same bored expression before dropping her keys into his awaiting hand. "After you" Mira said, extending her arm towards the hallway signaling for him to go first. With another nod they left Admiral Marcus's offices.

* * *

Thankfully as they drove back to her apartment the accidents had been cleaned up and cleared out, leaving the trip long enough for Mira to look at the PADD and read over the file that she was given on the housing unit they would be staying in and the general facility, the yes and no areas and so on, there was also thankfully a profile on Commander John Harrison though it currently lacked a picture.

It gave her details that she was allowed and some about his basic personality before he went under cover. Mira raised a brow at the text written there ' _sounds like a douche_ ' she thought rereading it and trying to commit it to memory but all to soon they were in front of her apartment. Slightly panicking as she saw the security officer unhooking his seat belt "Hey, my place is kind of a mess but I know where everything is, so how about I go get everything and that way you don't have to do anything but sit here" Mira suggested and without argument _thankfully_ the officer agreed. Mira was up and out of the car in seconds and on her way up to her living space. Honestly there wasn't much of a mess, maybe a dish in the sink, her bed was a mess and some clothes thrown on the floor because she had been in a hurry but that was it. Mira was actually a rather clean person; the only thing that she was worried about was her Tribble, Puffins, which she wasn't suppose to actually have or keep.

It hadn't taken Mira long to get everything she needed, unless it was a uniform it was already folded, her shoes had taken some figuring out though.

Puffins belongings Mira had simply hidden them among her two pillows and duvet cover. Puffin of course took some masterful work hiding but after finding her too large a purse that she had received from a friend, Mira had figured it out. Standing there with her purse over her shoulder, other purse on the same shoulder she stood with two bags and four cases in front of her. Thankfully getting them downstairs hadn't been much of a problem; getting them all in the car however was slightly vexing. Now the next challenge for her was to make sure Puffins didn't start purring while they went on their merry way. Mira being swift asked if they could listen to the news broadcaster.

* * *

To her dismay it had indeed taken seven hours to get to her apparently ' _new home_ ' for the time being and that was with no traffic at all, she didn't want to imagine what it would have been like _with_. As they pulled up Mira saw some more security officers, no one from earlier though, she guessed they were to escort her to her new quarters and explain the safety protocols for the site and how right she was, they were however nice enough to carry her bags. After a long conversation about making sure to follow said rules that she honestly didn't want to listen to because the person explaining them just had one of those voices you cringed to listen to, they arrived at her ' _shared_ ' quarters and smiled stiffly as she was given her security codes, extra PADD and personal communicator that she was told to only ever use in emergencies.

Sighing with relief as she opened the door and gave a quick once over of the area and started for what she assumed was her room, once in the doorway however Mira stopped and stared as she saw a man standing in the middle of it looking at nothing in particular. "Sorry, the door was open so I assumed this was my room" she said politely tilting her head to try and get a better look at the man, he was, Mira noted the same man from earlier, the black hair was the same, along with the height and outfit he had been and still was wearing.

"Umm well I'm Doctor Mira Sullivan, I'm suppose to help you acclimate back into society, it's a great pleasure to make your acquaintance Commander Harrison" Mira said being the ever polite person that she was raised to be, however she was met with nothing but silence. Waiting for a few moments to see if he would say anything but nothing ever came. "Uh well I am going to put my things away and I'll come fetch you for the tour" Mira said finally but yet again she was met with silence, raising a brow slightly Mira backed away and turned on her heel, heading for the other door. It hissed open for her and she quickly walked over to her bed and knelt down, pulling Puffins from the confines of her bag.

Puffin instantly purring "I know I'm sorry but you had to stay in there" Mira whispered to her beloved pet as she set him down on the bed and gave him a little scratch which earned her some more purring. Smiling and with a quick kiss Mira got up and retrieved the rest of her bags, noting that Harrison's door was now firmly closed. After quickly setting up Puffins food and trying to stealthy fill his water dish and make it back to her room without being seen, Mira was ready to get to that tour, figuring she would unpack her belongings when they were done. Grabbing the PADD and bending quickly to scratch Puffins head who now rested in his own bed on the floor before heading out and knocking on Harrison's door. Mira gave the door three knocks before standing to the side and waiting for him to answer, Mira looked down and sighed before she turned her head and gave the place another once over.

It wasn't bad, a decent sized sitting area, two long couches facing each other and a love seat on the far end of either couch and a coffee table resting squarely in the middle, a medium sized kitchen with an island in the middle but besides those things the place was rather empty. Mira turned back to the door and raised her hand to knock again but the door hissed open and she leaned her head back slightly to look up at the Commander and just stared.

Starring back at her were those eyes… those blue green eyes and for a long while she did nothing but simply stare, this of course earned her a scowl and a very annoyed look and finally she was knocked out of it by his voice, a deep baritone "What did you want?" came the question, Mira sucked in a breath before she responded "Uh… the tour… I'm suppose to show you where everything is and go over protocols…" she said slowly still looking up at him and his gazed narrowed at her more, he screamed, no seethed anger and hatred "Not needed" he said firmly and took a step back. "But you don't…" Mira couldn't continue as the door hissed shut on her and she was left there blinking in bewilderment at the closed door before her.


	3. No

**= I =**

"I do not need some sniveling twit to _look after me!_ " Mira heard through her door as she woke up. ' _Who's a sniveling twit?'_ She questioned mentally. As Mira lifted herself up and into a seated position on her bed, she looked to the side and found Puffins still fast asleep beside her. "I told you yesterday, you will deal with it and so help me God; if you lay a single finger on her. All of them, do you _hear me! All of them!_ " Mira heard the distinct, if not slightly muffled, voice of Admiral Marcus and then nothing.

She guessed that the conversation was now over. Mira knew eavesdropping wasn't the greatest way to start a partnership but it's not like she couldn't stop hearing them, specially considering they were both talking rather loudly, close to a shout really but not quite. Stretching for a couple of seconds, Mira got up and started towards the door, grabbing her bathroom kit as she went. Once her door had opened completely, she saw Harrison seething. He was glaring at the communicator in his hand before his eyes shifted, going directly to her and that same intense glare now directed at her. Trying to bare it with some grace, Mira simply smiled at him. "Good morning" she said, trying to be nice and cheery but it would seem the _good_ Commander was having none of it.

He quickly got up from his seat on the couch and left their quarters without a single word to her. Raising a brow, Mira shook her head not understanding any of it. She pondered what Marcus had meant by 'all of them'. Mira's mind raced with possibilities, figuring that it may have been people because of the 'them' he had used but who were they…. Mira sighed and dropped it as she went into the restroom, getting herself ready for the day.

* * *

Dressed in her blues, Mira left their quarters and went right to the lab that was given to Commander Harrison for him to work in. Mira was -according to the information Marcus had given her yesterday- allowed access to the lab that was across from Harrison's. So if Mira desired, she could work and keep her eye on him but today she figured that she would simply get to know him better for the sake of her assignment. Since they didn't go on their tour like she had thought they would yesterday, she went back into her own room and began to put away her belongings.

That, of course, didn't take long and she was left with nothing to do. So she figured why not read? On the way to her new _home_ , she had pulled out her personal PADD and bought a few books on how to connect with people suffering from PTSD and so on. The books had been an interesting read and if she weren't well… her, Mira could see herself actually wanting a degree in the field. Before Mira had left she of course, had a little trouble with deciding on what to wear but figured maybe putting on a professional air might help him feel more comfortable around her, knowing -from her personal experience- that when some people try to be too familiar it can simply push the person away.

So squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath in, she entered his lab, smiling at him but was ignored. Standing there for just a few short moments, Mira took a step towards the empty stool that sat at the table he was currently working at, well reading at was more like it. "What are you reading?" Mira asked once she was seated but was met with silence again… Mira let her expression fall for a second before she smiled again. "Admiral Marcus said that I would have to reacquaint you with some technology" she said stopping mid sentence as he gave her no acknowledgement that he was even listening but after a moments pause she continued on. "uh…um. The world you were on… while you were un..undercover…." Mira stopped again noting the tension she felt suddenly fill the air but started up again. "Umm the file said it wasn't advanced… technology wise… so if you need anything explained or if you need material you don't have…just ask…." Mira finished finally, her smile completely gone and her tone flat as she stared at him with a weary expression.

He said nothing, did nothing to say he had heard her at all; he only kept reading what was in front of him and Mira just sat there looking at him and so the day carried on, just like that. Mira occasionally trying to start a conversation and getting nothing in return for her efforts.

And so a week had gone by, everyday the same; he would leave as soon as she woke up, she would enter his lab and while she tried for conversation the first two days and received nothing in return; Mira had begun to try less and less to make conversation with him. After the third day she stopped completely, simply watching him when she wasn't reading.

However, she did notice everyday she walked into the lab he would have moved the stool she had been sitting on to the corner of the room. Mira simply gave a bored expression and moved the stool back to its original location -in a very nosy and ungraceful fashion-, ignoring the message he clearly sent her way. On the eighth day, Mira didn't feel like sitting and doing nothing, so she went into her lab and began the work she had left untouched for a week. Charles, the other senior medical officer, had been kind enough to send her his notes on his further progress or lack thereof. Currently, they were trying to synthesize a cure for a Klingon poison. They seemed to be using the poison to coat their blades. Mira, of course, was spared on the details but she filled in the holes.

Mira was also supposed to find a cure for a poisonous plant found on some new planet they had discovered recently. As she worked Mira, of course, would look over and check up on Harrison but saw no indication that he wanted or needed help and continued working on her writing board. Writing up solutions and scrapping them just as quickly, Mira sighed and put down her marker and left her lab, sparring Harrison a quick glance before heading down to the Chief securities office. This was where Mira was told that if she needed or wanted anything brought to the labs she would need to fill out the forms there. Once there, she did just that, if she wanted to get any _real_ work done finding an anti-serum for those poisons she would need access to the sample they had received to run tests.

Of course the CO had looked at the forms and then at her and raised a brow, giving her a clear look but sent the order through anyway. Mira looked at him with a raised eyebrow seeing clearly he wanted to say something and thankfully he hadn't. She knew that basing her opinions on looks was wrong but she was only human, so not entirely her fault she didn't like the man one tiny little bit.

Mira stopped in the mess hall to grab a drink and headed back to her lab, stopping just outside her door, she gave a quick look at Harrison, his back turned to her and with a sigh she took a step to his lab. The door hissing open and she poked her head in. "Umm do you want anything from the mess hall? I know you don't normally eat while you work but I thought I'd offer…" Mira said, unsure of her self just a little. She knew she was going to get nothing but silence but her polite nature would have scalded her if she hadn't of at least offered.

She prepped herself to turn and leave with no response. "No" And with that deep baritone, Mira looked up to his back in shock. That was the first time in a week he had said anything to her. Not entirely sure what to do, Mira said a quick okay and walked back into her lab, going straight to her board and going over her ideas, or at least appearing to. All thoughts currently on the man who sat in the lab across from her, she knew that it was only one word but it's the most she's gotten in a week and that was honestly rather surprising. Mira had figured that this assignment would go on with her asking and/or talking and receiving radio silence in return.

It really was like talking to a brick wall at times and even though all she had received was a small simple word; it had made her hopeful that maybe he would actually start acknowledging her to some extent. That this assignment wouldn't be as horrible as she thought it might be. That maybe they could be more civil to one another… well more him being civil to her, Mira wasn't foolish enough to hope for any sort of friendship but civility was always a nice place to stand in with someone.

* * *

And so it had gone on exactly like that for five more weeks, once in awhile Mira would receive a no but that was about the only word he would speak to her, unless he actually needed something. He had sent her on three errands to find material on certain things and when she had returned with what he had requested, he would simply take it and carry on with what he was doing, no thanks or nods… absolutely nothing.

So when Mira had woken up to yelling that morning she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not but then she remembered the day after she had come to this facility, he had been yelling at Marcus about her. "She is bothersome, she does nothing but pester me, she is inadequate at best to assist me and you call this woman a _Doctor?_ How _very_ laughable. Either find me someone more suitable or leave me to work in peace" Mira heard Harrison seethe out. She wasn't going to lie and say that she wasn't a little annoyed and a tiny bit hurt. She didn't think she had been bothering him and she had earned her title; pouting slightly as she listened in on the conversation much like she had done the first time she had woken up to them talking… well shouting.

Admiral Marcus's voice came through. "You will deal with it. She is the one I assigned and she is not going to be replaced, do you hear me? I don't care if you hate her guts and want to kill her, you will do what I say or I will make you watch." Marcus's fury was loud and clear. She could tell even without hearing it. Marcus had, of course, included in a note that she would need to send him weekly evaluations on Harrison and his responses were becoming more and more displeased with the situation. "If you do not keep your word I swear…" "You will do nothing! I have all of them and because of that _you will do nothing!_ " And then there was nothing, neither speaking after that; though she did hear the distinct sound of something being thrown and smashed.

Mira frowned slightly remembering before that Marcus had said 'all of them'. She wondered who the _them_ were exactly and what it had to do with the situation at hand but Mira didn't last long on those thoughts as she recalled Marcus saying Harrison wanted her dead.

A trickle of fear rolling down her spine at those words. She hadn't thought of herself as one of those people you just wished harm to because of who they were or how they acted. Mira never having met anyone like that, disliked at first sure but never wished harm to someone, but apparently she was one of those people to Harrison.

* * *

After getting ready, today Mira didn't feel like wearing her normal blues, planning to spend the day in Harrisons lab, much to her growing fear and displeasure. Mira grabbed her long black leggings and long form fitting white button up shirt that stopped mid thigh and of course wearing her usual boots. Again, much like the first time she stepped foot into this lab, she squared her shoulders, held her head high and walked in further. She tried very hard not to show she had heard some of their conversation this morning and the effects it had on her.

At first she contemplated either sitting down and then start her tirade of questions but decided maybe standing would be a good idea. The larger the distance the better for her in the long run. And so, with a quick intake of breath, Mira let the first question roll of her tongue. "Good morning Commander Harrison, did you have a pleasant rest?" The question was a nice polite one, giving respect where it was due and such things. Harrison paused for a second, moving his head slightly towards her and then back down to his work.

"I do hope it was well… umm the Admiral wanted some questions answered but I didn't really know how to answer them… so I hope you don't mind the intrusion today" Mira, ever the polite person, said and again Harrison paused and then simply nodded his head solemnly. Mira took that invitation quickly and launched into the questionnaire she had complied the night before for Marcus. She was surprised that he gave her an answer to one, even if it was clipped. He never answered more then he had to, some he only gave a single word to, however she didn't question it and kept them coming. After she was done, Mira simply nodded with a smile, happy and hoping this would satisfy the Admiral for a while. Mira was about to leave when she thought of this morning and frowned, eyebrows pinching together slightly as she formed the question in her mind but was hesitant to ask it. Harrison annoyed that she was still present in his lab let her know it in his tone "Did you forget a question?" he asked sharply and Mira simply shook her head but turned around to face him.

"No… sorta… I mean… I have a question but it's not on the list… it's a personal question… I mean that it's meant for me not Marcus." she said, biting her lower lip for a few seconds in thought before she released it and looked at him. "This morning… I heard you and the Admiral… what does he mean by _all of them_?" Mira knew it wasn't just a simple question but she had no idea that this would be the answer she would receive.

In quick succession, Harrison rounded his work station and lunged at her, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up into the air a few feet above his head. Instantly, Mira dropped the folder and PADD that was being held in her arms and grabbed onto his wrist and hand, trying to pry it off "You know." it was slow and deliberate, voice deep and words soaked with venom. "Tell me where they are! Where. Is. My. Crew?!" he said with such force, each word emphasized. Mira, having trouble breathing, tried to shake her head.

"I don't know who you're talking about" she squeezed the words out, pretty sure her face was turning blue as she smacked her hand against his wrist repeatedly. "Please… I don't know… I can't… I can't breathe please." Mira said as she heard the door hiss open behind them. She was dropped in a second and Harrison was taking several steps back from her. As soon as Mira landed on the floor, she was gasping for air, hand on her throat and coughing between her large gulps of air.

Looking up slowly to Harrison, she saw him looking down at her with narrowed eyes but not with the usual hate or seething rage behind them, well not a lot. No, what she saw was contemplation, a curiousness but mostly sheathed rage. The CO of the facility knelt down to her and put a hand on her shoulder "Are you alright Doctor?" he asked and she simply nodded continuing her coughing spree. "I'll take you to sickbay and report Harrison to the Admiral" he said but Mira shook her head no. "I'm okay, I can treat myself," she said not at all surprised with how horrible her voice sounded. She looked towards the CO and again shook her head, "Don't report him, I provoked him, it wasn't his fault. I was trying to get a reaction and I got one. He's been ignoring me and I was just fed up with it. My fault." Mira said, lying to the man's face with absolutely no problem, she however wasn't a skilled liar and so she hoped that he was buying what she was dishing out. He looked at her for a long moment and gave her a scrupulous look. "You mean to tell me, you pissed this guy off because he has been ignoring you… you pissed him off for no reason?" he asked sounding annoyed and Mira simply nodded her head, hand still at her throat not really wanting to say anything.

He stood quickly, looking at her with disgust but hid it after a few moments again. "You may be an Admirals daughter but do that shit again and we wont help you next time, we'll let him strangle you to death." And with that they walked out, not bothering to lend her a hand.

"Admirals daughter?" Harrison said, asked in a sort of way Mira wasn't entirely sure she got but nodded her head while pushing herself to her feet. "My father is Admiral Jay Sullivan" Mira stated once again placing her hand on her throat, not ever wanting to talk again while she was in that state. Mira looked at Harrison for a moment, wondering what had just happened. ' _What did he mean his crew?_ _What the hell… just what the hell?'_ Shaking her head again Mira looked away from him and walked out of the lab, ignoring the dropped folders and Data PADD and to the on site sickbay, she may be able to treat herself but she still needed supplies to do so.

In all it was mostly going to the sickbay and being treated by someone that she didn't want to happen but the second part was what Harrison had said. If that incident got reported she would have to tell Marcus and right now she didn't feel like sharing, specially since he was apparently keeping things from her. Things that clearly and very importantly mattered. Mira's thoughts raced with what had happened. Harrison's crew… ' _Was that the 'them'?'_ she remembered the tone Marcus had used, the threatening tone he used against Harrison. He had said Harrison was dangerous… maybe he hadn't wanted to be extracted… but then there was something else.

When he had picked her up effortlessly by her throat and kept her hanging from his limb that he rose above his head, she saw absolutely no struggle or strain in Harrison. Nothing marring his features to say he was having a difficult time keeping her where she was; he didn't even seem to realize she was trying to _fight_ him off at all.

 _'That was not human'_ Mira thought, maybe he had been experimented on… that would explain a few things but Mira wasn't sure, there was something off about the entire situation - _obviously_ \- there was something about him that was off. Mira had thought that maybe there was something else Marcus wanted from Mira when he assigned her to this, that her skill set was needed as much as her _other skill set_ , that if it was solely that Marcus had ways to procure something like her, possibly more powerful. Finally arriving at sickbay, Mira was relieved as she sat herself down and got to work. It was easy and required no thought as she fixed herself up.


	4. The Best of Tyrants

**= II =**

Tilting her head back to get a better look at the bruises that now lay waste to her throat, Mira sighed. She hadn't been lying; she took herself to sickbay and fixed herself up. The bruises were bad but she could at least talk at her normal pitch… well barely but she wasn't cringing every time she said a word. In a couple of days, no one would even know she'd been held several feet in the air and had the life nearly choked out of her by a possible none-human. Mira, lowering her head, sighed as she recalled yesterday's events.

Clearly something was being kept from her; she wasn't stupid, but she had to wonder if things hadn't of been screaming at her in the face would she have even noticed. Mira shook her head, she wanted to know what was going on. Harrison had gone back to his silence and not said a word but he didn't completely ignore her. His gaze had been locked on her the entire time she spoke after she had returned from her quick trip to sickbay but that's all he did. Just stared at her and while he did Mira's mind recalled the dream she had before… of those eyes starring straight at her. Quickly giving up getting any information from Harrison, Mira left him at his lab and returned to their quarters, grabbing her personal PADD once she entered her own room and set herself to work.

Looking up anything related to Commander J Harrison but oddly didn't find much of anything… what she saw was what she already had… except now there was a picture of him. Mira wasn't sure what she was hoping to find but not finding anything at all had stopped her for a while, not sure what to make of it… she knew there was no way in hell that someone could barely have anything on them, no not in this age but then Mira got the idea to look for his face, not his name, there wasn't a chance in hell no one noticed that face and didn't have something to say. What she found she wasn't entirely sure of, there were several pages of content but she had skipped over that for the time being and went straight for the pictures, wanting to make sure it was indeed Harrison she had found.

On her screen stood John Harrison but under the title is read 'Khan Noonien Singh – The Best of Tyrants'. Mira had stared at the picture in disbelief, it wasn't because of the name change, no, it was because of the date in the corner of the picture. He stood perfectly straight, hands clasped behind his back and eyes forward. He was wearing loose slacks and a tight fitted sleeveless shirt, hair in place and feet bare, he looked just maybe a little younger but still as beautiful as he was… is now.

Mira moved her eyes from him to the woman and the other man in the photo, they were also beautiful. The woman who, Mira noted looked very similar to Harrison, had black hair, pale complexion and vibrant green eyes but she lacked the blue he possessed, she stood straight, hands also clasped behind her back, and long hair in a braid that was cast over her shoulder. The other man in the picture was vastly different in appearance, dark blonde hair a mess, it honestly looked like he had just gotten out of bed, stubble over his face, slightly tanned skin and brown eyes. The man also stood tall, hands clasped behind his back, the only thing similar -besides the posture- was that he was as tall as Harrison… or Khan or whoever he was… is.

Mira had been floored by this, she had put her PADD down but not before saving the picture to her hard drive and took a few breaths as she let her thoughts run wild. The man in the picture and the one she was sharing quarters with looked exactly the same and while the world has been known to produce doppelgangers; never in that precise detail. There is always something off with the twin.

After trying to think of a good explanation to what was going on, Mira gave up trying to figure it out and decided the material at her finger tips could probably help her more than her imagination could but when she picked up her PADD again all of it was gone. She hadn't really been paying attention to how long she had been in her own little world but it was apparently long enough for someone to wipe anything about Khan Noonien Singh from the network. ' _What the hell has Marcus done?'_ Mira questioned to herself as she stared wide eyed at her blank screen. All the data she had was now gone and lost to her save for that one picture.

She had wondered why but then instantly knew, she had used his picture instead of the name she saw, maybe if she hadn't then the information would still be there but maybe not… Marcus was thorough in his plans when he wanted to be.

* * *

And now Mira stood in front of her mirror, pulling up her turtle neck to hide the marks from yesterday that Harrison… Khan had left. Dressed in her uniform blues, in her opinion it honestly wasn't that bad of a uniform. It was comfy, while the skirt may have been short it wasn't restricting which allowed her to move freely, she just needed to be careful when sitting down. What she loved right now was the undershirt, normally she would wear the sleeveless undershirt but decided for the long sleeved turtle neck one today not actually planning to do work. No today, she was going to get her answers and that was that, her mind made up.

Leaving her room with a quick scratch and kiss to Puffins, Mira headed straight for Harrisons lab, not surprised when she found him there, neck deep in work. She stepped into the room and said his name "Commander Harrison" but got no response, not even a twitch of acknowledgement and so bracing herself as best she could for any kind of attack, Mira stepped onto what she perceived as the proverbial landmine. "Khan" Mira said, quietly, tilting her head slightly and narrowing her gaze on the man before her. As his name rolled off her tongue she saw him freeze in place and tension take hold of him as he slowly shifted so he could look at her, rage boiling beneath his cold exterior.

"Oh you are a very good liar" he said after a few seconds of starring, a wicked smile coming to rest upon his lips. "I believed you yesterday when you said you didn't know anything" he spoke, getting up from his spot and taking a small step forward, eyes narrowing at her, a predator look to his gaze. Mira following his movements in reverse and took a small step back "I didn't lie, I didn't know and I still don't." she said quickly, trying to be mindful of her surroundings as he took another step and she took one to the side this time. Mira kept her gaze on him, and his was locked on hers and she saw that he didn't believe her so she quickly amended "I looked up your face, no one forgets a face like yours, not even history." She said hastily, taking several steps away from him when he rounded the corner of the table and his wicked smile grew, Mira would be lying if she didn't admit she wasn't at all scared but she hadn't worn her bracelet today, so if she found herself in another similar situation like yesterday she could deal with it.

"And what did _your_ history have to say about _Khan?_ " he spoke the words carefully, each coming off with a strange sort of smugness mixed in with a warning of sorts.

She heard it loud and clear. ' _Careful or you die'_ Mira thought. "I don't know, I was only able to see a picture of _you_ and two others. A female and male" Mira spoke taking several steps back as she saw his gaze harden at the mention of the other two, not noticing the stool behind her as she bumped into it. Turning her head to look behind her for only a split second before she felt a hand on her shoulder pushing her backwards and into the wall, knocking the stool to the ground as she was pushed back. Mira's arms coming up to push Harrison... no Khan away from her but was stopped as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to either side of her head. Because this situation wasn't bad enough, Khan took another step forward and pressed his body to hers, his head dropping just above her ear "What else did you see in this _picture of yours_?" he whispered the words, the last three screaming seduction and while Mira knew this sort of thing worked on people, she was a little disappointed it was working on her, flustered and very uncomfortable she stammered out her answer.

"I don't know, sort of… I mean it had a date and your name… it said 'Khan Noonien Sigh, the best of tyrants.' It said the picture was taken 300 years ago. That's it, everything else was deleted before I could look".

Still pressed against her Khan pushed himself further into her, making Mira squirm as she could feel every part of him and though any other time, she was sure different thoughts would have floated around in her brain. However right now she was focusing on the fact it was getting a little hard to breathe and her ribs were hurting and then he was off of her, stepping back and dropping one of her arms but kept a very tight hold of her right wrist and then he was moving, nearly dragging her with him.

It had only taken a few seconds to figure out where they were headed and as soon as they arrived, Khan waited for the door to their quarters to hiss open, dragging Mira inside once it was and waited again for the door to shut before he did anything. Mira was once again against a wall with him pressed flush against her, his free hand coming up to her chin and lifting her head so she could look up at him and he held her there "You will _never_ say my name again, you will not acknowledge that you know it and you will call me _Commander John Harrison._ " he said, spitting out his title and name with such disgust and malice, with such emotion Mira didn't know was possible.

Then he shoved off of her, throwing her wrist back at her like it had been some disgusting thing he no longer wished to touch. Khan looked at Mira before side stepping and going to leave but Mira wasn't having any of that, she wanted answers and he was going to give them to her. She was sure he would more then likely hate her more after this but she didn't care. Honestly, Mira was pretty sure his opinion of her was already at it's lowest and so she didn't fear it getting any lower, not thinking it could.

"I want answers Khan." Her arm shooting out to get in his way and though she had very little doubt that he could remove it by any means, she wasn't backing down. Mira figured a broken arm was nothing compared to the answers she could possibly get and it was better then standing in his way, a broken arm was better than a broken body and would be much less painful. He turned his head quickly ready to spit whatever threat he could think of at her but Mira started talking first. "I wont say your _real_ name if you don't want me to but I will have answers, what the hell is going on? What the hell did Marcus do?" she demanded, holding her ground and though she was under the ever fierce gaze of his she wasn't backing down or giving up this time. After a few heavy heart beats, Khan stepped away and moved towards the couches. Sitting with such grace, Mira wouldn't think a man of his height or build could really possess, he gestured to the other couch opposite him, taking his invitation swiftly as she could, Mira sat and waited.

"I am Khan Noonien Singh. I was asleep when your _Section 31_ found my ship. I alone was revived but I was not alone on my ship. My crew. 72 lives are being used to _control_ me." Khan explained, each word picked with care as he looked at her, emotion; pain and love screaming through those words.

Mira's face changed, sadness taking hold. While she couldn't understand the bound that came with having a crew, she knew what a crew was, what it meant, it was a family… his family was being used and threated against him. "I don't understand… why revive you? Why use your family against you?" Mira cursed internally as she let the word slip, she had meant to say crew, not entirely sure how family would have gone with him but it didn't seem to have any effect on the outside but Mira saw the flash of pain brighten before disappearing from view in his eyes. "Because your Admiral Marcus needs my mind, my savagery to help him and I would not have given it to him otherwise." he continued, all emotion that was there now locked up tight and under his cold shell.

"If I do not comply with his commands then he will _kill_ them and make me _watch._ " Mira didn't miss the emphasis he put on those two words. She understood what he was saying and while she didn't particularly like Marcus she couldn't believe his cruelty, looking down at her hands in her lap Mira's expression went pensive as she thought "He'll give them back to you right? I mean you wouldn't be here if he hadn't said as much… right?" Mira asked, looking up to meet Khan's gaze. He didn't answer her right away, he just stared; evaluating her it appeared and then he nodded. "I _will_ have my crew… my family back." and that was all he said, she got the gist; Marcus may have promised to return Khan's crew but he was already using him, how long would that go on for… ' _Until he's useless._ ' Mira thought, which meant more then likely Khan would _take_ his crew back and from the way he had made it sound, kill anyone and everything that got in the way. Mira nodded as thoughts overwhelmed her for just a bit before Khan pulled her from them. "Tell me _Doctor_ Mira Sullivan, what did he tell you?" Mira didn't miss the bit of sarcasm he used when saying her title.

"He said you just got back from an undercover mission, the extraction was messy and that you might be dangerous." Mira told him what Marcus had told her. For a long while neither said anything, Mira wasn't looking at Khan as her mind raced with thoughts about the situation she had been put in. "He said I was dangerous and yet sent a _Doctor_ to be my jailer, I am curious. What do you possess that a highly trained killer does not?" Ripped from her thoughts by Khan's voice yet again Mira looked up and stared at him wide eyed and shook her head "Nothing…? I don't… I'm not special… I'm just a Doctor" she explained, her stuttering cringe worthy. "I'm… I specialized in Genetic Experimentation and Engineering, I guess that's why…" Mira rambled off lamely, she didn't want to talk about the real reason or explain it to Khan.

The people who knew… they treated her differently… like she was a tool, like a weapon to be handled and then put away until she became useful again, most would go about trying to manipulate her in different ways, she had no doubt that Khan would be the same.

Quickly looking down again not being able to meet Khan's intense gaze, Mira muttered her question. "How… why do you want me to pretend I don't know who you are?" Mira herself could barely hear her own question and was vastly surprised when Khan replied not seconds later. "Because the day you arrived at Marcus's office I was brought in first, he threatened my crew that if I did not play the fiction of John Harrison and pretend to be nothing more than that around you, to you, he would kill… some of them." Khan said, stopping and amending himself at the end.

"Enough to prove his resolve and enough of them left to keep me on his _leash_ " Khan seethed out the words, his rage boiling again and Mira simply nodded, her next question leaving her lips before she could stop it "I still don't understand… why does he need you? Why are you so special?" Mira could tell he wasn't entirely human, not anymore from the way he had kept her in the air without struggle, dragged her to their quarters and just his mind. Nearly everything about the man screamed experimentation if one looked closely enough, even his looks and body movements. Khan then grabbed and held her glance once again "Because I am better, superior to any mind at his disposal" Mira wasn't sure if the subtext was meant but she saw and read it.

' _He really isn't human'_ Mira thought, staring at him full on now. Apparently she had said that out loud because Khan laughed at her, "I am human but I was made to be greater and I became more, I am an Emperor" Mira then understood, recalling the date on his picture, the strange way he talked -an old Victorian style if she had to guess- "You were a genetic experiment, an Augment" Mira had of course read about them, she had once searched the globe for biogenetic materials and came across a few books about Augments, the superior humans, created three-hundred years ago.

Made to be weapons and far greater than any normal human could be. All of their senses, five times stronger then normal humans. Strength, speed, genius level IQs and then some. But there was a defect she had read about, something with their brains; they hadn't developed properly and because of that their morale compass was skewed. Naturally arrogant, ambitious and prone to aggressive and violent behaviour. Mira recalled reading about them being wiped from the face of the planet, killed for being what they were, for being born and it filled her with a sense of dread but then she smiled to herself, they -Khan and his family- had found a way to survive and though it was sad it filled her with some joy.

Without a word, Khan stood up ignoring her now and walked to the door only stopping for a fraction of a second before telling her… no commanding her "You will not speak that name, you will not say my name ever." once those words were out he was gone. Mira didn't look up from her lap this time, she had of course heard him though and nodded her head, she had heard the sadness that was buried deep. She couldn't imagine being someone else, being told to be someone else and threatened that if they ever slipped some of their family would die, even as Mira tried to think of it her heart clenched with pain. As soon as Mira was completely sure he was gone she let out a breath and leaned back against the cushions, she was thankful to have her answers but now she had more questions and her morals screaming from the rooftop. How could someone -the head of star fleet no less- do that, use someone's family against them.

They were supposed to be the better of the galaxy, to lead and set an example for generations to come… and yet they weren't doing that, what Marcus wanted to leave behind was war and while she figured in the end he did want peace, what he was doing would not achieve it "Great example we're leaving" she muttered before closing her eyes, she had no idea what she was going to do. "This blows".


	5. Civility

**= III =**

Mira looked up at her ceiling, a sense of defeat looming over her as she dreaded getting out of bed. It had been three days since she had learned the truth about who Khan really was, what he really was and she wasn't entirely sure how to handle the situation anymore.

She had been asked to observe him, make sure he adjusts and to make sure he wasn't a danger to anyone else. Mira was pretty sure that last one wasn't going to happen so long as Marcus held Khan's crew in his hands. Their lives depended on Khan doing exactly as he was told and she very much doubted he would blatantly risk them without a massive backup plan in place. Mira missed the beginnings of this assignment. At first it was simply that, an assignment, she had ignored the curiousness clawing at her front door to be let in but she had just ignored it then, she had kept the door firmly closed and now she wished she had kept it closed.

Marcus was using Khan's family against him, to exploit his mind and militarize Star Fleet. Mira was out of her depth. She wasn't a field agent; she knew nothing about being sneaky or clever or how to go about getting anything done in secret and with those thoughts her ideas about maybe helping Khan get his crew back died instantly. Mira was a moral person. Of course she would have thought of many different ways to get them back, if only to stop Marcus from killing innocent people -or at least helpless people who couldn't defend themselves-.

She had contemplated asking her father but that thought died soon after its formation remembering how very close Marcus and her father were in the past and still are. "What am I doing?" Mira muttered to herself, putting her arm over her eyes. Thoughts of going back to sleep for a while longer becoming very appealing to her but she had been having trouble sleeping lately. Khan's eyes constantly watching her in her dreams, unlike before though she could see him. His face, his body, but it was still mixed into the fog; that ever present blue fog that has haunted her for all her life. Maybe she could just lay there all day and do nothing but she felt like she had been close to a solution with her work yesterday. With a heavy sigh, Mira sat up and began to get herself ready for the day, making quick note on her way out to the bathroom that she needed to get Puffins some more of his food.

Mira sighed happily as the water from the shower head poured onto her, relaxing her washing away her uneasiness but it didn't seem to keep her thoughts at bay. No matter where she went, it seemed Khan was going to plague her with his existence with his sad situation. Mira tried to shake him from her thoughts as she cleaned herself, washing her hair and such. "So much for this being my favorite part of the day." Mira muttered bitterly to herself, normally she enjoyed her showers but much like her sleep, the pleasantness was bleeding away.

* * *

Coffee in hand, Mira went down the corridors until she reached her lab. She stopped and, like every other morning since, looked over to Khan's lab to see how he was doing but blinked and narrowed her eyes for a moment when she didn't see him. Turning her head, Mira spotted him in her lab instead, leaning against her work table and starring at her white board, marker in hand. Mira walked in, hastily setting her coffee down and placing her hand on her hip. "What are you doing in here… how did you get in here?" she asked giving him a once over. There were only two people who knew the code to get in her lab and she was pretty sure that the CO hadn't given it to him. Then she remembered Marcus would have one as well and may have given it to Khan to fuck with her on some level. Mira sighed and then looked to her board and nearly screeched at what she saw. Her past questions forgotten at what lay before her or, what didn't, in this case. He had erased the entire thing except the basic compound she had written in the center of the board. "What the hell did you do?!" Mira tried to stifle her yelling but it hadn't gone so well, her voice still fairly loud. "Your equation was wrong." he said in a bored sort of fashion and Mira's rage started to boil.

"I spent a week on that solution, it wasn't wrong. It could have worked; hell it was working. All I needed to do was some fine tuning. Look at the cultures and tell me it was wrong?!" Mira demanded and pointed to the cultures that were safely tucked away in their glass case but stopped shortly when she saw them, going speechless. "Yes like I said, wrong." Khan continued getting up from his spot to write something on the board but Mira stopped him. Still rather angry, she grabbed the marker out of his hand, much like a child would have done to another child. She cringed to herself.

"What do you want Kh… Harrison?" Mira amended quickly as his name nearly slipped from her lips. Mira had used his name again after he had told her not to but only in their quarters and never out of it. And while Khan gave her an icy cold stare for it, he didn't make the demand again. Mira had thought on a couple occasions she saw happiness in his eyes. Happiness that someone knew who he was, that he was remembered in some fashion and not the fiction that was created around him to keep him on a very short leash. The first time, Mira had thought she simply imagined it but the second time she had caught it without his permission and that had solidified her decision to use his real name.

"I was waiting for you." he said, turning and looking down at her. Mira noted he looked slightly uncomfortable. "You were tasked to help me and I have treated you poorly when you have done nothing to deserve such."

Mira noted how odd those words sounded to her, she could only imagine how odd it must have been for him to say them. "I will not apologize." he added quickly with a harsh edge to his tone but then that uncomfortable look returned. "But I will amend my ways." And with that, he nodded and stood still starring at her. Mira took a moment before she understood that he wanted her to say something back.

"Oh… oh okay, that's great… I'm glad to hear it" Cursing herself internally. ' _That was really lame.'_ Mira thought, mentally shaking her head at herself as she looked at Khan who didn't at all seem impressed with what she had said either. And so, Mira said the first thing that came to mind. "Uhhh speaking of help, do you need anything?" Khan looked at her for a long moment before nodding his head. "Despite trying to build a… rapport with you, I do indeed need assistance. I wish to procure these." Khan said picking up the PADD that he had clearly placed on the table and held it out to her to take. Mira simply stared and then after a few short moments snorted out a laugh and continued laughing. "Is something amusing?" Khan seethed out. His patience clearly wearing very thin and Mira knew she shouldn't continue laughing but she couldn't help herself. Since he had just started speaking to her, Mira was finding it increasingly hard not to laugh.

She always found the old Victorian style of speech funny and rather silly at the same time. It was always so formal and too polite. And so, she shook her head keeping those thoughts to herself, well most of them, and tried to explain through her giggles as she tried to calm herself down. "I am so sorry. It's just you talk so funny." And as soon as all those words left her, Mira felt the cold chill of his stare upon her and instantly sobered up.

"Or not." She muttered, standing up straight now and taking the PADD from him. All her laughter was gone when she looked upon the ice cold stare that rested on Khan's features and with weariness in her eyes, Mira looked down to the screen and nodded her head hastily. She shouldn't have been surprised that it was a list of guns -and what each was intended to do- that Section 31 had made but never completed but still the surprise was there.

"Why do you look so shocked? Is it so hard to believe your precious Star Fleet is capable of this?" Khan questioned her and Mira knew either way he would deem her a naive moron for whatever answer she gave him, _amending his ways_ or not. Mira shook her head. "No, I guess. I don't know… I just… I like seeing the best in things but it's hard with this sort of thing." Mira said looking anywhere but Khan as she took in a deep breath and let it go.

It was naive; she was naive for thinking that way but she wouldn't change that about herself. There was and are cruel people in the world, people who went out of their way to ruin other people's happiness. But when they were born… they hadn't started out that way, something made them into what they were. Sure, someone could turn around and say it was 'predetermined' who they would be and so on but Mira didn't want to believe that. She thought everyone made themselves. Sure, the world helped shaped them but it was ultimately them who decided their fates.

She knew sometimes, even the strongest of people needed a hand. So she had always looked for the good in someone even when no one else saw it. Dropping her shoulders as she did, she cringed as she thought back on her previous words. "I am not saying that there's anything good about your situation. None at all… I just… I don't... know… I'm just going to shut up now." Mira stuttered and then clamped her mouth shut as she brought her eyes up to meet Khan's. She expected some sort of ice cold stare or rage or something but he stood there staring at her; head tilted to the side slightly and a look of amusement dancing behind his eyes.

Slowly a smirk started to take form on his lips, "I am curious, Doctor Sullivan." he said taking a step towards her and instantly Mira was backing away. Each step he took, she mirrored until once again she was against a wall and he was in front of her. "Do you always act this way? Or am I the catalyst for this behaviour?" Khan spoke softly as he leaned his head down to hers, placing his hand on her neck and then lowered it to catch one of her curls that rested just above her chest, twirling it between his fingers. Mira could feel the smugness rolling off of him and brought her arms up and shoved at him to back away. Khan took a small step back but didn't release his hold on her curled lock. Mira knew he didn't step back from her physical push of course; she doubted she could even leave a red mark on his skin if she ever tried. She laughed slightly. "You are a dick." Mira said agitated as she got out between the wall and Khan.

She pulled her hair from his finger tips lightly, not wanting to rip out some of her hair and took off towards the Security Offices but not before hearing his laugh. 'A _ss hole!'_ Mira thought bitterly but then turned and shouted it very loudly and the response was an even louder laugh, full of humor at her expense.

* * *

After two hours of standing in front of the CO's office and being told _no_ for absolutely no reason at all other than he was just being a jerk, Mira had had enough and asked him to call Admiral Marcus, who, once he had answered, told him to do whatever she asked whenever she asked and if he had to be called for such a trivial thing again that he would be replaced and demoted back to Ensign. Mira, smiling, walked out. She felt like she had won that little debacle of his, if one could win at such things. She went back to Khan's lab but found that he was still in hers. Unlike before, however, she noticed that there was writing on the board now. Nearly all of it the solution she had up before, he had however replaced some of it. "You put my solution back up." Mira said starring at it, tilting her head as she noticed the changes he had made to it. Some changes complex but others rudimentary. "You had the base correct but your sequences were off." Khan spoke, studying the board as Mira went over to him and pulled her stool out so she could sit. Both intently starring at the board and thinking before Mira tilted her head to the side and pushed herself off her stool and grabbed the other marker. She filled in some of the holes before taking her seat again and so it went on like that.

Each moving to write something on the board or erase it and neither saying a word to the other. Every once in awhile, one would write something and the other would question it before tacking something onto it or fixing it. Mira wasn't sure how long it had been but she was drawn out of her creative stare by a knock. There, at the threshold of her lab, stood the facilities CO, looking not to pleased with crates being hauled into Khan's lab. "Need you to sign for these." he said bitterly at her. She simply nodded to him as he walked further into the room and handing, more like shoving, her the PADD and pen that went along with it. And just like that, he was gone as quickly as he came. "It seems the Commanding Officer doesn't like you much."

Khan commented, gaze still locked on the board before them. Mira just shrugged. "I had to go over his head to get you what you wanted, no big deal. Besides I'm fully aware not everyone is going to like me, nothing I can do about it." Mira muttered as Khan wrote something onto the board and then went back to his position against the table. Khan nodded to Mira in understanding. He had long learned that lesson and in all he had never cared if anyone ever liked him. The only opinions he gave acknowledgement to were that of his family. "I'm sure if you hadn't of lied before he would still be giving you puppy eyes and catering to whatever you wished of him." Khan said, his words screaming with subtext. Mira did _not_ miss it as she shivered and a gross, disgusted look passed across her face.

"Never in a million years and then some." she said sticking her tongue out to further emphasize her disgust about the CO wanting more from her. The only thing she gave the man credit for was knowing when to obey orders and bow his balding head. She figured maybe in his youth she might have given him a second glance but now she didn't even want to look at him person. He was far too skinny, his skin tanned horribly from the years of being a field officer. What hair he had remaining was thin and constantly slicked back. His eyes however are what pushed Mira away completely. He had those beady eyes you tended to see on rats. "You wont be sleeping with him to further yourself then?" Khan said… joked maybe but there was something else there that Mira couldn't place.

Mira simply shook her head and again stuck her tongue out in disgust. "No, I like to work for my accomplishments. Think I'll stick with that. Besides I wouldn't touch the man with a six-foot pole, not to mention he wouldn't get me very far to begin with. I'm an Admirals daughter, I'm already ahead of everyone else because of that…" Mira said. Sadness rang from her words though not intentionally and Khan, of course, picked up on them. "You do not like being your father's daughter?" Khan inquired fully interested in this conversation now as he left the board in front of them.

Although his attention was no longer on the board in front of him he did not turn to Mira to signal that she did indeed have his full attention. "No I love my Dad; he's a great person. I just wish people would see me instead of his shadow looming over me. It helps when I need something no one at my level should be able to get and I get to pick what I want to work on but I feel like I'm just being given things that I have yet to earn…" Mira mumbled out as she let a sigh escape her lips, getting up from her seat to put something onto the board and then sat back down.

"I guess I'm being hypocritical about it all, I'll complain but wont hesitate to use it." Mira then decided to look at Khan who had turned his gaze on her as he studied her intently. "To not use it would make you a fool but then that may be the old warrior in me talking. The Emperor in me, however, applauds you. You wish to earn what you have, to go the long and hard way. It is admirable and certainly an old style of going about things, something I see is severely lacking from this age." Khan commented, his gaze never leaving her. He looked to the board and walked over, correcting what she had put up before he walked back to his spot and gave a thoughtful hmm. Mira watched Khan for a few moments before she turned her gaze forward yet again and thought about what he had just said. He had insulted her. She thought maybe… he had called her foolish for not wanting using it but then she didn't feel insulted probably because of his compliment.

If it could be called one, Mira wasn't sure. He said he applauded her for wanting to take things the hard way, sounding like he would condemn her as a person had she been like every other snake in the grass, waiting for her chance to strike before anyone else could. His last words, however, are what caught Mira off guard. He spoke about this age in a sort of despair and she could get why. Everything he knew was more or less gone. The age he grew up in, the one he had known all his life, was ripped from his fingers. Although he knew he would wake up with that, she had guessed he thought he could bare with it so long as his family had survived and was with him every step. Mira pondered his words for a moment more and then let slip her question, not truly meaning for it to pass over her lips.

"What do you miss about your age?" Quickly Mira tacked on the obvious. "Besides being an Emperor".

Mira didn't let her eyes blink as she stared at Khan. She didn't want to miss a beat as he thought of his answer. Mira was happy he was thinking of one but she wondered if he would give it to her or not but then he smiled. "An answer for an answer?" he bargained and Mira simply smiled and nodded. "I miss many things; it was simpler back then. But I would have to say I miss my books the most. I suppose I could get copies of them on these Data PADD's but I would miss the feel of paper. I was rather fond of my Brontës'. I found all three sisters rather gifted. Charlotte, however, was my favorite. Her poetry was breathtaking."

Khan mused as he seemed to be reflecting on old memories. Mira had to wonder what Khan would look like. Relaxed, laying in bed all comfortable, book in hand and looking like he didn't have a care in the world. It placed a smile on Mira's face to picture him like that, to picture him at peace in some form. An idea formed into Mira's mind but she pulled herself out of it before she got too far.

"What did you want to ask me?" Mira pondered as she saw she had pulled Khan from his thoughts. Looking at her through the corner of his eye before turning his gaze forward in thought. "What made you want to be a Doctor?" Khan asked after awhile. Mira wasn't sure what to respond with. In all, she had never been asked that question before. Her father had asked if she was sure but he had also asked if she even wanted to be a Star Fleet Doctor. "I don't know…" she said shrugging a shoulder simply. "I guess at first I just wanted to help people… to learn about different physiologies and be a well rounded Doctor. Then I read about Augments and other Biologically Engineered beings and my field shifted I guess…" Mira didn't miss the mistrust and small manner of hate in his voice as Khan spoke.

"Did you want to see if you could create beings like us? To study us like lab rats?" Mira simply shook her head. "No, I wanted to know why they would take something that was already perfect and try to make it more… I wanted to see if I could reverse it, not to make them less… no that's wrong, I wanted to take away their pain." Mira mumbled out, more to herself than anything, lost in her own thoughts. "Why do you assume we are in pain?" Khan asked simply, nothing behind his voice this time as he looked closely at Mira, studying her and she felt it.

"Because they look at you like _you_ are the monster; you didn't ask to be what you are… it just happened. I'm not saying it's something to be ashamed of, in fact I'm sure I would be proud if I had been born differently but I can't imagine the pain of being looked at like an atrocity that should never have happened." Mira said. Her defensive walls coming up as she spoke. Neither of them said anything for awhile. Mira guessed Khan was letting her words sink in and was mauling them over.

Mira noticed Khan rolling his shoulders back as he took a step forward again, turning to face Mira and nodded before he left her lab and went into his own.


	6. Threats

**= IV =**

 _3 weeks later_

* * *

Mira laid on the couch reading through the materials on the PADD in front of her that Khan had given her to sign and hand off to the CO. Of course he had wanted her to simply sign it and be off but she wasn't about to put her name on something she knew nothing about. And so here she lay, ignoring Khans glare. Mira would frown at what she was reading every once in awhile.

She understood the basics of what was on the screen and she could get the value but what made her frown was that Marcus was looking beyond advanced weapons and technology. No, he was apparently also looking into explosives.

' _Cause guns aren't bad enough_ ' Mira thought bitterly. This explosive was apparently water activated and could be designed to look like anything and not detectable on scanners. It could be as small as a ring according to Khan's notes. ' _Next it will be a freaking torpedo!'_ With that thought, Mira cringed. Probably just jinxing herself to hell for that one but she had little doubt it hadn't crossed Marcus's mind already. Mira continued to go over the documents before her. She at least wanted to acquaint herself with it just in case, though it was a long shot, Khan would ask for her help.

As Mira thought some things over, she felt Khan's continuous glare as he worked on a weapon that lay in his lap. Spare parts and tools were scattered on the coffee table. He had started doing that 3 weeks ago when he received the weapons, bringing whatever weapon he was working on that day or week into their living space. He ignored Mira's protests and ensured her it was safe because he was the one handling it.

"I do not see why you wish to read through all of it, just sign it and get me what I require." Khan said finally, setting the weapon in his lap down on the floor. He crossed his arms over his chest and fixed her with an annoyed stare. Mira, at that moment, had finished re-reading and she shook her head. "I need to read these so I know what you're up to. I do have to send reports to Marcus you know." Mira said and shook her head. She turned herself so she was sitting up right instead of laying down like she had been and sighed as she looked at him. "And while my name goes on it, he's the one getting you what you want and I don't think he's going to give you access to explosives." Mira said looking at the documents on the PADD and then back to Khan.

"He's only allowing hand held weapons… for now." ' _Though I'm pretty sure that will change once I hand this in.'_ Mira said, adjusting her statement mentally. She wasn't stupid. She had very little doubt that Marcus would eventually bump Khan up to something far bigger and far more lethal and so she sighed yet again and stood up. She hated this crap, they were a peacekeeping organization that was only meant to explore and find but apparently Marcus had different ideas. ' _How that man became head of Star Fleet is beyond me.'_ Mira again thought bitterly. This really did suck. "I'll be back in a bit, don't kill Puffins while I'm gone." Mira said quickly as she holstered herself up from her seat and walked to the door. When she didn't get an answer or comment from Khan, she turned around to glare at him when he saw a contemplative expression on his face, taking a step back to open the door as she did.

"I mean it Khan, do not touch Puffins or shoot him or I will find some way to torture you." Mira said, trying to threaten him, before the door closed on her and thus blocking her view of Khan and his glare and pouting lips.

* * *

A week ago Puffins had escaped from her room. Mira still wasn't sure how he had accomplished that feat and somehow made his way into Khan's. Another feat she wasn't sure how he managed. To say that Khan was not pleased was an understatement. Mira hadn't even noticed her missing Puffins. She had been so tired from the day that she had simply gone into her room, changed, and crawled into bed. Not four hours later, she was being woken up rudely by Khan who had grabbed her wrist, pulling her from her bed and then dragged from her room into his.

Once in his room, Khan simply pointed to his bed and said nothing at all. Mira's mind still fogged from her dreams, stared in confusion at first as to what the hell was going on. She had simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow, showing she didn't understand what was going on. That was before her look of confusion turned into a full on stare. Khan had clearly been asleep because his hair, always neat and slicked back during the day, was now tousled and gel free from what she could make out. His bangs loose and hanging close to his eyes and cheekbones. Mira wasn't sure which she preferred the ever clean and immaculate Khan or the messy bed head but the way he looked now actually made him seem different to her somehow.

Mira, however, didn't look long at the state of his hair when she noticed the fact he was shirtless and only in sleeping pants that hung low on his waist. She just stared. She was curious if all Augments were likes this or if Khan just took particularly good care of his body. His body, from what Mira could see, was completely taut, all muscle but not over the top. It seemed that men of her generation either had two body types, over the top muscles that made them look like they were on steroids or slack and scrawny, no workout activity at all. Of course there was the random individual who would be perfect but it was a rarity to find. Khan was one of the rarities but again Mira had to wonder if it was just because of what he was or if he had been using the facilities gym without her knowledge.

Mira knew she probably shouldn't be staring so openly at him, no doubt going to hear about it in some manner at a later date but she just couldn't help herself. Mira was fully focused on him until he spoke that is. "Under the bed.", he spoke annoyance dripping from his words.

Mira looked up at him, not sure if the annoyance was directed at her for her obvious ogling of him or what had woken him up but Mira shrugged it off as she walked over and bent down. Once she had, Mira had simply started laughing. There lay her Puffins, minding his own business, very comfortable as he was curled up in what Mira assumed was one of Khan's shirts but he was clearly in the wrong room. Mira shook her head as she pulled him from his spot, picking up the shirt along with him and held him close, noting that he was getting rather big.

' _I'll have to cut back on the food.'_ she thought as she gave him a small scratch and a kiss. "I wonder how he got in here." Mira thought out loud as she looked around and then back to Khan who did not look at all pleased. "I do not know, make sure that _thing_ doesn't do it again or it will be dead." Mira raised a brow at him, giving him a bored look. "Puffins didn't do anything wrong, he's just a giant fur ball." Mira said to Khan and then turned her attention back to Puffins. "Isn't that right Puffins? He's just being a meanie." Mira baby talking the Tribble in her arms, who began to purr and laughed when she saw Khan's expression. A smile spread across her face as she stepped closer to Khan and held her Tribble out to him.

"See he's nothing but fur." Mira joked and laughed again when Khan back stepped away from the purring Puffins who wiggled in her grasp. "I think he likes you." Mira said, joking but being serious at the same time and Khan looked all the more disgusted. "Keep it away from me." Khan remarked not hiding the massive dislike he held for her pet from his voice. Mira raised a brow at him. "Are you scared of Puffins?" Mira joked and Khan gave her a blank stare. "No." He said plainly but Mira simply stared at him, her brow still arched as she questioned him and it earned her a sigh.

"I am not a fan of small furry things that are disgusting. I prefer cleanliness and that thing is anything but." Khan explained dryly and Mira shrugged as she brought Puffins back into her arms, scratching Puffins head. "Don't worry, he'll warm up to you." she commented only for Puffin but Khan rebuked her. "Not likely". Mira shook her head as she maneuvered Puffin in her arms to pull Khan's shirt from under him and held it out to Khan but he simply backed away from it, as if it was poisonous to him. "It can keep it." Khan said simply looking at his shirt in as much disgust as he did the Tribble.

"You are being such a baby, just wash it." Mira spoke in a bored tone as she extended her arm out more for Khan to take the shirt but he simply shook his head. Mira sighed. "Guess you've got a new blanket Puffins." she mumbled before kissing the ball of fur and walked out of Khan's room. Now slightly giggling from the situation, not understanding how he could not like Tribbles. Once back in her room, Mira put Puffins down in his bed and put Khan's shirt over him. She found it rather hilarious that Puffins took a shine to Khan and Khan didn't want to be in a mile radius of the little Tribble.

As Mira sat in her bed, she was about to lay down when she saw something sticking out of the shirts pocket. Quickly bending over and fishing it out, Mira looked at the trinket. It was a chain and tags ' _Khan Noonien Singh'_ Mira read, it was his tags… sighing Mira placed on in her night stand drawer before laying down. ' _I'll give them back tomorrow._ ' she thought.

* * *

Mira turned laughing at the memories that past through her mind but it all stopped when she saw who was now standing three feet in front of her. Her expression going from happy to shocked to worried and then to scared in a nano-second. Mira instantly stood up straighter and bowed her head. "Admiral Marcus" she said politely but he hadn't seemed to of heard her. If his angry glare was anything to go by, his mind was somewhere else and she could see the longer he stood there, glaring at her. And then finally the boiling rage came to the surface.

"What did you just call him?" Marcus asked her, jaw clenching with tense anger. Mira panicked as he asked her. She wasn't supposed to know about Khan. Marcus had threatened him that if he ever spoke a word to her about who he really was then he would kill some members of his crew. So, in a blind panic, Mira said the first thing that came to mind. "Puffin" and cringed horribly on the inside as she lied lamely.

She generally wasn't a good liar and while under stress she was a horrible liar but she should have been prepared. She should have come up with some story in case of situations like these but she hadn't. It seemed that her answer only made things worse however as Marcus started towards the door, waiting for it to open only seemed to further piss him off before he stormed inside, ignoring Mira completely. Mira took a second but once she corrected herself she was hot on his heels, already hearing yelling from the closed doors. It only took a moment for the door to slide open again for her. "I told you Khan, I told you! If you said one word to her about who you are, what you are, that I would kill _them!"_ Marcus yelled, he was standing straight and his shoulders squared, probably to look taller than he was, Mira had thought but pushed it back when she heard the emphasis on _them_. Marcus had threatened to kill specific people in Khan's crew.

Mira looked to Khan as she saw horror take form behind his eyes for only a moment before he pushed it back down and his hate, his anger, taking over his expression completely. Mira's mind instantly went back of the picture of Khan she first saw, the picture she sometimes would look at whenever she didn't know what to do, the one that told her exactly who he was and the people who were in it. Were they the ones Marcus was threatening to kill? Were they the most precious to Khan out of his entire crew?... Mira knew even in families everyone has favourites, she very much doubted Augments were different in that aspect. Back then, Mira had scanned over all of the pictures before selecting the one she had looked at and remembered how it was the only one that he wasn't alone in. That alone was the driving force for her selection. Maybe those two were his favorites? His most treasured family members.

Khan stood taller, hands balling into fists at his side as he stared down his nose at Marcus. "You will not touch them!" Khan spat back, just as fierce as Marcus had. No, Mira thought, more than. "You disobeyed my orders. I said there would be consequences that I would kill the ones that meant the most to you. Can't get any better then your Second and Third officers can it?" Marcus roared and then laughed and Mira stared at him wide eyed. She had been right, at least about being the most precious. She wasn't sure if the woman and man in the picture were those most precious to Khan but still two innocent and defenceless people would be the ones who would pay for Mira knowing. For finding out the truth. Khan started forward but Mira, horrified at what he may do and lose if he continued, stepped in the middle. "He didn't tell me." she said quickly, drawing Marcus's attention and he simply shook his head at her.

"Of course he did, how else would you know? You aren't smart enough to crack my firewalls and get the information that is secretly stored on Khan." he spoke dismissing her as his gaze turned back to Khan. Mira shook her head. "No he didn't. I looked him up. His face I mean. I looked up his face. I had heard you one morning talking to Khan… Harrison... whatever. You were threatening him and I felt like something was going on behind my back so I looked and I saw a picture of him with his name and date tagged on it. That's how I know, he didn't tell me anything. He hasn't even confirmed that he is indeed Khan, he just never corrected me. He barely says a word to me unless it's for something he needs for his work."

Marcus had stopped glaring at Khan and turned it on Mira as she spoke. She did lie and she was really hoping it wasn't that obvious. Well she didn't lie completely. That is how she had found out but she left some key things out. Well a whole lot of things actually. Mira felt like she had done a good job of it, lying to Marcus about how much information she actually had on Khan. She didn't want to say anything more just in case she blew it with too fine detail. Marcus's glare softened as his gaze remained on her. The glare didn't go away entirely as he looked at Mira and then Khan and finally, he seemed satisfied and nodded his head at her.

"I've known you a long time Mira and I know when you are lying. So it seems, _Khan_ , that your crew is safe. You got lucky. I know how Mira is and that sounds like something she would do. But if you pull anything, tell anyone, I will end _them._ " Marcus threatened before turning to leave, signalling for Mira to follow him. Without so much as a glance to Khan, who stood behind her, Mira was off and following after Marcus. They walked in silence for a while, Mira deep in thought. Though it was more like deep in rage. This man was really beginning to test her patience. His constant lying. Belittling her talents, though she knew she wasn't good enough to hack into anything; much less Marcus's firewall, but it still annoyed her. The never ending threats to Khan. ' _You already have his crew, like do you really need to bring it up every five seconds, to remind him he's stuck on your leash? I mean honestly. Freaking asshole.'_ Mira shouted in her head as she glared at the back of Marcus's head before she looked around and noticed that they had reached Khan's lab. "I came here to inform you both that I am widening his scope. Not just weapons anymore. I want him on ships, shields, whatever so long as he advances it." Marcus said coming to a complete stop, turning and facing Mira who stopped abruptly. Wiping the look from her face completely, before he had a chance to ever see it, she nodded her understanding.

Marcus seemed to think something over before he spoke again. "I am going to say this once and you will listen and not comment. When I am done I will walk away and you will return to what you were doing." Mira nodded her head again in understanding as Marcus continued to think over his words.

"I need that man's trust and I very much doubt he will trust me, at least not with the leash I placed on him. You though, he will trust. I don't care _what_ you do or _how_ you do it but you will get that trust." Marcus said. Mira interrupted, much to Marcus's displeasure, reading a subtext to his words she wasn't entirely sure of but she was hoping she had misread. "Sir, are you saying I should sleep with him?" Mira words sounding rather mortified but was silenced by Marcus who gave her a look she understood. That was exactly what he was saying and Mira shook her head.

"My father wont like that." Mira said making it sound very much like the threat it was meant to be but Marcus just laughed at her. "Do you think I give a shit what your Daddy has to say? You will do as I command and next time I say don't comment, you will not comment." Marcus countered and made his last words just as threatening as hers had been. Mira shook her head.

"You can't make me, my father can..." Mira didn't get to finish as Marcus had cut her off "Your father will do nothing because you WILL TELL HIM NOTHING, YOU WILL TELL NO ONE _ANYTHING_ OF WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT KHAN NOONIEN SINGH OR ANYTHING THAT IS GOING ON HERE or do you want the world to know his dirty little secret and yours?" Marcus said stepping towards her, looking down his noise at her in disgust. Mira was getting very tired of seeing that look on everyone's faces. "The worst that will happen to him is some jail time but I wonder how he'll take it when you, his _precious daughter_ , is shipped off to some lab to be experimented on and studied like an animal? Think about that before you threaten me again or even speak again. Oh and _Doctor_ , you tell _him_ about any of this and I'll crush your Father!" Marcus shouted at her and then turned on his heel and walked off and leaving Mira there alone.

She was nearly in tears as she watched his retreating figure disappear from her sight. Taking a deep breath and wiping at her eyes with the backs of her hands, she tried to calm herself down before getting back to her job. She headed to the security offices, trying to push the rush of thoughts circling in her mind to the back burner.

* * *

Once back in their quarters, Mira walked over and placed the PADD onto the couch next to Khan. Instead of saying anything like she normally did, her usual smart comment or joke at the expense of the CO, Mira had simply walked over to her room. She walked in once the door was open and locked it once it was closed; picking up Puffin as she went and laid down in bed. She had tried, naive as it was. Mira had tried to see the best in people, even people she didn't like, people like Marcus, even after hearing the horrors that he was committing, and she had hoped that no one was that cruel but she was incredibly mistaken.

She understood that there was grey in the world, nothing was black and white, not completely but this. This was some whole other colour that she didn't even know the name to.


	7. Liar

**= V =**

 _A week and a half later_

* * *

Again the for umpteenth time that week, Mira stood between Khan and yet another Head engineer. Mira wasn't sure if it was impressive or terrifying that Khan could get under your skin so very easily and so very quickly. He had done it with everyone. He had even tried with her a few times but Mira had simply ignored him and pretended he was not there though it was growing harder to do so with his constant belittling of her, his remarks about her disgusting pet and that she was a horrible human being who had gotten her degree most likely from sleeping with her professors.

"Look I know he can be a prick but the Admiral said he wanted him on this project, you'll have to deal with it." she tried explaining again but the engineer was having none of it. "I don't care, the man had me fired! Over nothing!" he complained. Mira sighed. He had been the third one now from the new project, a ship, Marcus was building for himself. He wanted Khan on the project. In minutes of having the materials and going over them, Khan was instantly back talking nearly every engineer and throwing ideas out left, right and centre. God forbid if anyone dare say "That's not possible."

There were three so far.

They would earn a glare and then a swift firing from Marcus not soon after Mira had submitted the report of the meetings to him. Ever since the unexpected meeting nearly two weeks ago, Mira had been told that her reports on Harrison would need to be submitted every three days and everyday they had a meeting with the engineering or science staff. Mira had felt bad for this particular engineer. She had known him from working with her Father and while he was stuck in his ways, he was generally a nice man out of the three that had been fired. To his credit, he had gone out of his way to try and implement nearly all of Khan's ideas but, when Khan had laid out the plans for the ship to be piloted by a single person, apparently that was drawing the line or something. Mira wasn't sure as she hadn't been paying attention.

She had been on her personal PADD checking on her packages that was due to arrive in a couple of weeks, somewhat excited to get them if mostly just to see what Khan would do or say once he saw them.

Of course, that opened up on how she was going to give them to him. Mira had contemplated wrapping them as a sort of gift but then she wasn't sure how that would go. She didn't know Khan's birthday or even if he went for that sort of thing. The gift might just simply make his already bad mood worse by being reminded that the family who use to give him gifts was still out of his reach. All negative thoughts were erased momentarily as she pondered. ' _Do Augments even do Birthdays? What about Holidays? Well of course they have Birthdays but do they celebrate them…'_ Mira mused as she pictured a young Khan waking up early and running to see what Santa had gotten him. Then she remembered, he was an Augment. And while there was no record of what life was like for Augmented children, Mira wasn't entirely sure it was great. Mira, of course, hadn't been listening at all to the meeting and she hadn't heard the end of that from Khan. Everything she did now he seemed to pick at and insult her with.

Finally, much to Mira's relief, the security came and escorted the now ex-head engineer off facility limits, but not before she said she would make a call to her father for him. Now, it left Mira alone with Khan.

As Mira turned, she saw that he was now glaring at her. "You did not need to interfere." He said, sounding colder then ever. Much like the reports, Khan's behavior had changed toward Mira. Not that it was particularly warm to begin with but now it felt like she was in artic temperatures and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. Every five seconds, an insult would roll off his tongue at her so long as she remained in his presence. Mira had done nothing. And despite the messages Marcus was sending her on her failings of getting Khan's trust and constant subtext threats, Mira did not stoop that low.

She would not seduce someone to gain their trust to benefit her. She wasn't that type of person. Mira, also, honestly had no idea how to seduce someone. Sure she had relationships, very well guarded and always at arms length relationships. She knew the basics but Mira could never see herself going after someone who she wasn't interested in, emotionally at least. She would need to be blind not to be interested in Khan physically.

' _I mean like really, if it wasn't for the constant scowl and bad attitude I'm pretty sure I would actually try to get to know him better and if that didn't work ogling from afar always suited me.'_ Mira stopped herself before she could continue on with her wayward thoughts. Not to mention she didn't want to bother with anyone who wasn't emotionally interested in her and Mira wasn't sure if Khan knew how to show emotion or express it toward anyone that wasn't his crew. Well any positive emotion at least. Mira shook off her thoughts and turned her own glare on him. "Yes I did or you would have killed the poor man. Getting him fired wasn't enough. He wasn't a bad person and he was one of the more accommodating engineers." Mira muttered, putting her hands on her hips as she saw Khan roll his eyes at her before returning to his work.

"Don't you have a report to write like the good little lapdog that you are?" Khan spoke clearly and loudly for Mira to hear him and her glare grew. "Excuse you?" an edge to her words, a dare in a way. "Did you think I did not notice?" Khan said with a small chuckle. The hate rolling off of him gave Mira pause but she kept her ground.

"What? It's not a secret. I told you about them before, I'm pretty sure you expected it. It would be pretty dumb of you to think Marcus wouldn't want weekly reports on how you were doing. And now that you're working on something bigger, I have to report more or he's going to jump down my throat and come for another unexpected visit. I'm pretty sure I'm not alone on how bad that would be." Mira said. She told Khan all of this before when she had informed him of his new "project". For the first few days of it, it had been going great. Besides the back talking of course. He had at times, when he thought she wasn't looking, seemed very much like a boy on Christmas day. Then she wasn't sure what shifted to make this happen but something clearly did.

"I was not referring to that." Khan pushed himself up and walked over to her, leaning over her as he sneered in her face. "Doctor Sullivan, glad to hear that progress has been going fast. How are things on the other front? Have you bedded him yet? I want his trust locked down sooner rather then later, hate to think of what can happen while you take forever to secure his trust. - Admiral A Marcus" Khan recited the message she had gotten a couple of days ago and Mira, needless to say, was mortified. Mira now finally understand why Khan was acting the way he was. He had felt betrayed by her and all the ground that she had made with him, to strive for civility, even a modicum of a friendship with the man was now lost because of Marcus. But she had to wonder, Khan read the same messages she had than how could he not read the subtext to it?

How could he not see the threats that Marcus was throwing at her if she did not do as he told her to? Then she quickly recalled and cringed to herself at her bad mistake of not telling Khan the conversation she had that day with the Admiral.

Mira had opted for silence, to not tell Khan _because_ of the threats she had received. It was hell and a half when Marcus found out she knew about who Khan truly was. She didn't want to know what Marcus would do to Khan if she told him about the threats made to her. She was a little scared of what Khan would do with that knowledge. Mira didn't want anything to happen but then she did and that scared her. That a small part of her would wish harm on someone else but it was mostly what Khan would do. Would he be outraged that she was now trapped like him? Would he demand Marcus leave her be… to take action against him for it or would he simply look at her and not care? Would he shrug it off and just look at her like it was her own fault for having such a weakness? For some reason the latter of those options seemed to hurt Mira more. She knew they weren't friends, Mira wasn't blind.

To achieve that level with Khan would be a miracle and then some and she suspected it wouldn't happen because of who she worked for. A too prideful part of Khan would not call anyone who worked for Admiral Alexander Marcus, his leash keeper, a friend. And that hurt on some level that she did not want to acknowledge. Mira had contemplated telling Khan though, on several different occasions and had finally made up her mind a day ago but she just needed to find the right away to tell him without actually telling him. Before Mira could say anything, Khan spoke again.

"There are, of course, others but they are all say the same. I'm curious, did you add trying to _bed_ me into the plan or did he? I wonder what your _beloved_ father would have to say to this. I was a little surprised, of course. I had thought you were being truthful when you said you didn't sleep with men to gain your way up the ladder but it seems you only sleep with powerful men." Khan said standing up and Mira stared at him wide eyed, tears in her eyes at the accusation. So she did what anyone would have done; she slapped him. "You are just like him." Mira spat at Khan, turned her back to him and walked right out of his lab to their quarters.

Mira wasn't paying attention to anything other than getting to her room and away from him. When she entered their quarters, it had slightly surprised her that Khan had followed after her. Honestly, to Mira, she had thought that was the reaction he had wanted. To break her down and make her cry. To make her regret ever having met the man and sharing anything with him. She was disappointed with herself when she had given him exactly that.

Khan had invaded her privacy, which wasn't that bad. It was just messages and nothing personal was among them. But to accuse her of that and then throw her father into her face when he was being used against her, to call her sincerity a lie, that was what did it.

Apparently, Khan had not had his fill of tormenting her. He grabbed Mira's arm, pulling her to a stop and snarled at her. "Do you really think crying is going to work? I see you for what you truly are _Doctor. Y_ ou are a lair and a fake. Pretending to understand so you can worm your way past a person's defenses. Marcus must have been lucky at one point to have find someone like you." Mira, trying to pull her arm out of his grasp and failing horribly to do so, glared at him. "You are clearly fucking blind if _that's_ what you see," Mira seethed at him. Khan just smirked at her, narrowing his eyes. "Then enlighten me." he said the words slowly, in a dark tone.

"I didn't come up with the idea, Marcus wanted me to. He threatened me to and clearly I haven't and it's clearly not going to work." Khan laughed at that as he gave her a scrutinizing stare. "What a remarkable liar Marcus has found for himself." Mira glared at him and finally got herself free of his iron grip on her upper arm. "I am not lying. I was going to tell you about it; I just needed to be careful." Khan, clearly stuck in his ways, didn't believe her as he brought his face down to hers. Their noses nearly touching as he spoke. "I wonder how far you can go." That statement was not for Mira. No, it was his own curiosity. Mira was about to yell at him once again but was stopped when she felt Khan's hand on her throat. His leg sweeping behind her ankles to knock her down onto the floor and much to Mira's disappointed Khan followed. The normal fall turned into a full on smash leaving Mira breathless and in pain.

"Now tell me the truth or shall I press harder?" he said, now crouched beside her as he demonstrated his words as his grip tightened momentarily. Mira shook her head, hair splaying around her head as she struggled against his grip.

"I'm not lying. Marcus ordered me to, threatened me but I haven't done anything. He told me not to tell you or he would hurt my dad." She nearly choked out the words and Khan shook his head much like Mira had at him. His gaze narrowed more as his grip on her neck tightened. "Lies. The kind gestures, the heartfelt words. Making sure I had everything I needed. The looks. Pretending to be what you are not. To make me believe you are more then you actually are." Khan spat at her, anger and hate dripping off every last syllable. Mira kept shaking her head, tears now falling down her temples as both of her hands gripped his wrist. In normal circumstances, Mira would have already been analyzing what he had told her. Going over it with a fine tooth comb.

But right now, she was on her back; her air supply getting smaller by the second and a very terrifying Augment above her. Threatening to choke the life out of her if she wasn't careful. So, she said the first thing that popped into her brain. "I'm not lying, that's just who I am." Mira whimpered, panicked hands leaving his wrist to try and pry off the bracelet she was wearing as she continued on. "He's threatening me but I haven't done anything. I won't do anything like that ever." Khan, noticing Mira's fumbling, grabbed her wrist with his other hand and pinned it down above her head while he stared down at her.

"What, pray tell, is he threatening you with? A promotion? Your father becoming his second in command?" Khan laughed at her; not believing her for a second but, like she had done all this _fight_ , just shook her head. "My father, he did something… he took something and hid it. Marcus knows about it and is threatening him. He's my family, Khan." Mira cried, slow tears now turning into full and raging ones. She was panicking and had said the one thing she had thought would help her. To help Khan understand her situation because she was like him now. Her family was trapping her in a situation she did not want to be in and while one life compared to 72 wasn't much, it was still more then enough for Mira.

She was scared and she didn't know what to do and Khan read her loud and clear. His eyes narrowing before something passed behind them and his hands released her as he stood. He didn't move, he just stared at her for a long moment as Mira gulped down air. When she had calmed enough, Khan extended his hand for her to take. "You are willing to do anything for your family, like I am mine" Khan said slowly, not really looking at her anymore but past her to something else, a memory perhaps. Khan snapped out of it quickly enough though as he returned his stare to her.

"I should not have assumed that you would follow Marcus's orders. You have done nothing but be kind to me and I am sorry I let my anger lead us here." Khan spoke, now looking away from her and Mira simply stared at him, noticing that same look behind his eyes as he spoke but was drawn away from it when he had apologized for what he had done and it had floored Mira. She had never thought Khan would say sorry to anyone, not even his family that he loved so much. She was pretty sure he didn't even know the word existed in his vocabulary except when accepting it from other people or condemning them for thinking something so simple could fix what they were apologizing for. Mira was snapped out of it by Khan's voice. "I am not repeating myself if that was the intention of the silence." he remarked and Mira shook her head at him. "No… I just didn't think you knew that word." Mira told him honestly and Khan gave her a look.

"Of course I do. I know when I am wrong and while I do not like to admit it, I was wrong in this situation." he told her and Mira just blinked at him before she finally took his out stretched hand after a few moments. Letting his words sink in and once she was back on her feet, she went to pull her hand away but Khan held on tight. "Tell me Doctor, did you plan on doing as the Admiral told you to do? Knowing if you didn't your father's life would be at stake?" Mira didn't hesitate for a second when she answered. "No, I wouldn't have. I told you before Khan, I am not that type of person.

My father would have been disappointed in me if I had and of course I'm worried what Marcus will do but I don't know… I'll figure something out" Khan looked at her, studied her as she answered and nodded before letting go. He was about to say something when Mira's alarm on her communicator went off, drawing her attention to the device and causing her to miss the look Khan was giving her.


	8. Poison

**= VI =**

 _'I should have stayed in bed.'_ Mira thought as she finally came to, feeling very much like she had been run over by those old school trucks and then some. Or an entire star ship had landed on her, either way she felt like crap. Mira attempted to sit up but smacked her head on something, a plastic glass shield if she had to guess. Laying back down Mira looked up and saw exactly that.

She was in a medical containment biobed, preserved for those who were suffering from a contagious and deadly illness or for the people who had been exposed to something and statuses were still set to _Unknown_. Mira tried to recall what had happened but got nothing for a while. She looked around and saw the emergency button that was on the inside of the case and pressed it several times, still trying to think of how she ended up here and then slowly it started coming back.

* * *

A beep sounded and caused Mira to look down and then the warning chime for Mira's lab sounded through her communicator after a moment. Looking from it and then back to Khan, Mira ducked her head back down again. "I'm sorry" she said taking a step away from him. Mira wanted to continue their conversation to hash out whatever else was left and then let it be done with but she just didn't know what else to say after that sudden apology.

So she had decided she would deal with the problem at her lab first and continue with fixing them later on. She then walked around him, heading to the bathroom to clean herself up before she would dash back to her office. Mira cringed as she gave herself a once over. While she didn't wear much make up, she had taken to always wearing eye liner and well it wasn't that pretty of a sight to behold. Instead, her usual clean wings were now smudged and all over the place. Small little black marks marred a little bit of her cheeks but mostly just her temples.

Her usual pompadour hair style now thrown off and there was a red puffiness to her eyes. Sighing, Mira got to work and cursed herself for not buying her usual eye liner. She knew she should have just waited for it to be in stock but she had been in a hurry that day, her communicator going off every five minutes while she was in the store, Khan trying to get in contact with her it turned out.

Mira got to work fixing herself up quickly, not bothering to fix her hair all that much and simply pulled it into a pony tail but not before she pulled the clip from her hair and fixed her bangs so they hung naturally around her face… And with that done, Mira bolted out of the bathroom towards their quarters and down to her lab, she went to see what the problem was to start with. When she had gotten there though, Mira stopped before entering her lab. She looked through the glass wall to see if everything was in tact and it was. Nothing was out of place, everything was as it had been when she left it earlier that day. Now stepping into her lab, hearing the door hiss shut behind her, Mira really began to look around. She wanted to make sure that everything was in working condition. She rounded her lab, checking each item individually and finding nothing wrong with any of them. Mira did not understand why her warning chime went off. There was no fire, everything was locked up tight, there wasn't an intruder or if there had been she clearly couldn't tell. He or she had not touched a single thing and even her markers were in the exact same place as she had left them.

Sighing Mira started to examine each item again just in case she had missed something and even bent down to check underneath some of them, thinking maybe a lab rat had escaped and was hiding under some of her equipment but there was nothing.

Mira was about to leave and go to the CO's office and request to look at their security tapes but stopped when she saw her culture's case. It looked exactly the same. The door to it was latched shut, the machinery inside the case was in the same place as it had been, even the only culture she had set in there a day ago was still in the same spot or at least it appeared that way. Mira wasn't sure, she knew she always kept the labels facing forward in case someone wanted to come in and read what it was. It had just become a habit to always do that. She would even tell other Doctors and nurses to do that but this label wasn't facing forward. Mira had instantly thought of Khan, thinking maybe he would have done it, probably just to piss her off but she doubted he was that juvenile. Mira stepped closer checking what was up and finally she noticed the bubbling.

Eyes going wide, Mira tried to back away but because of everything she had done, checking everything over twice, it was too late. In the second she had noticed the compound, it was at it's max and thus it exploded. The force sent Mira flying back and into the wall, barely having the time to cover her face with her arms. Slivers of glass shards, some big and some small were protruding out of her skin. Mira lifted her head for a few moments hearing the facility alarm bells going off, eyes focused on her cultures case before she dropped her head back down roughly and her eyes fell shut.

* * *

Panicking as the memories came back one by one Mira looked around her, noticing absolutely no staff around her. She knew in situations like these the room was supposed to be jammed packed with doctors and nurses. She had been in situations like these but there was no one, not a single person had entered or left since she had awoken. Really panicking now, Mira started to bang on the plastic around her and pressing the button to call someone to help her every five second.

"Please someone!" she shouted, hoping someone would hear her and to her sudden relief someone came in through the door. Mira let out a sigh of happiness before she saw exactly who can come in and they certainly weren't a doctor. Khan walked over to her and gave her a once over. "The doctors and nurses were told to let you die." he had informed her and Mira's wide eyes just got wider, fear gripping her heart. Multiple emotions, of course, had passed through her as his words registered, along with many different thoughts and she had to wonder who would order that and why.

Then instantly Marcus's smug face came to her mind. He would let her die for not doing what she was told, as a punishment to her but mostly to her father. Marcus knew going after her was a drastic step but it had to be him. She had no qualms with anyone, and the good side to it all was her father, he loved her too much. She didn't want to imagine what he would feel if she was taken from him… if she died. She couldn't imagine the heartbreak; she didn't want to. "I don't want to die," she whispered scared for herself and for her father. Khan nodded his head as he looked around. "You will have to walk me through some of the steps, I haven't seen some of these devices before" he said as he backed away from her and started tapping on the control panel by the door.

He locked down the sickbay completely so no one could get in or out or stop him from helping her before releasing her from her containment. Mira sat up as soon as she was free and looked down at herself and looked away just as quickly. She was still in the clothes she had been in before. Mira quickly stood up, wanting to get the hell out of her clothes as fast as she could and nearly fell over, face first into the ground for her troubles but was saved by Khan. His arms wrapped around her waist. "I need to get out of these. They'll make me worse," she said but Khan didn't let go as he put her back onto the biobed. "You still have glass embedded into your skin." Khan told her causing Mira to look down at herself again and then flinch, instantly looking away.

"You'll need forceps and…" Mira started but Khan cut her off, already going to get the equipment he needed. "It's surprising how much of this is still the same, the procedures at least are the same from my time, the efficiency is better now than it was then though." Khan said as a way to shut her up and indicate he had done this sort of thing before, maybe not pulling glass from someone but close enough or maybe he had. Shrapnel came in all different shapes and sizes after all.

Returning quickly with what he needed, Khan nodded his head to the biobed, telling her silently she needed to lay down for this. Complying silently, Mira laid down but instantly shot up again when she saw the cutting laser in his hand. "I need to get your uniform off of you so I can gain better access to the glass and you seemed adamant to be out of it." Khan simply said not leaving any room for argument if Mira wanted the help or not. Laying back down and taking a painful breath in as Khan started to cut away at her uniform blues and black undershirt. After several mortifying minutes, Khan cleared his throat as a sign to tell her to rise so he may get rid of the destroyed garments completely, taking her boots with the rest of her clothing.

Wordlessly he disposed of it safely and walked back over to Mira, getting to work on the glass bits right away. Silence filled the air as Khan worked, Mira trying very hard not to flinch or cry as he worked but by God it was getting painful. Khan looked at her face for a moment and then to her neck but moved his eyes back up to meet hers. Khan was studying her and then returned his gaze back to his work. "I am curious, is this regulation or just something you prefer?" Khan asked Mira and then chuckled when he saw the blush spread over Mira's cheeks and body.

"Shut up" Mira muttered out. She had never been one for the regulation underwear, like it was great, comfortable and went with anything. However, she found the standard plain black to be boring and not really needed in her mind and thus had stuck to her more girly under clothes. Today was a pink and blue lace bra and matching panties to go along with it. "I won't lie, if you had tried to seduce me with this, I very much doubt I would have resisted for long, if at all" Khan laughed. Mira was about to yell at him but, when she moved her eyes to look at him and saw no humor behind his eyes, she figured it out. He was being kind, in his own way. Distracting her and making her angry, bringing about her annoyance; those were the best distractors. "That is so not helping." Mira said through clenched teeth as he pulled the biggest piece of glass thus far out of her.

"I believed it was. If you do not like the subject matter, then you decide what we shall discuss or would you prefer we remain in silence?" Khan offered. It hadn't taken long for Mira to think of something she else wanted to talk about. Instantly in fact. "Tell me about your Second and Third officers." Mira asked, though it sounded more like a demand. Khan paused his work for only a fraction of a second before continuing "No." he said firmly, tension now rolling off of him and so Mira adjusted. "Okay… tell me something about back then?" A question to her words, she wasn't sure of herself. When Khan hadn't answered right away, Mira began to think of something else to ask and came up with several different things.

"It was a world at war" He began, pulling Mira from her thoughts. "I ruled more then a quarter of the globe and, while I may not have been favoured, I wasn't the cruelest ruler it had seen." Khan went on to say and it instantly brought a memory back to Mira, his picture. "The best of tyrants." she muttered under her breath. Khan, in Khan like fashion, heard her. "I was the best. I was better than all of them and they condemned me a war criminal." Anger rolled off Khan now but he was still careful with his actions as not to hurt her more then she already was. "I don't want to know about that." Mira said sounding unsure, not of herself this time though. No, she was unsure of how Khan would react to her comment, even to her it sounded like she didn't care but that was the opposite of it. She would love to sit down and let him regal her with tales of his past but right now, she wanted to know more about him. Khan the man, not Khan, the Augment Emperor.

" _Then what_ do you wish to know?" Khan words screaming with bitterness. Mira thought for a moment of what she wanted answered first and finally she came up with the answer she wanted to know most. "What were you like when you were a boy?" Khan stopped what he was doing and simply stared at Mira for a while, hands held still in mid air. Honestly, if Mira didn't know better, she would have thought he was a statue. After a few heart beats Khan started to move again. Something passing behind his eyes; the same look she had seen when she was on the floor of their quarters and he was deciding something.

"I was…" Khan started sounding unsure of where to start at but then he seemed to of found himself as a small smile spread across his lips. "I was an unruly child; I can't count a time when I wasn't in some sort of trouble. It seemed to only get worse when I met Abel. The trouble we would cause.

"We would have Nicole screaming at us for days and nights, constantly having to get us out of whatever chaos we had made." Khan spoke with a small smile on his lips, looking lost and happy in his old memories. The picture came to Mira's mind again and so she asked. "Was that who was in the picture with you? The woman with the black hair and the male with blonde hair?" This seemed to pull Khan from his thoughts but he didn't answer her. He just continued to work. "I mellowed out as I got older." Khan went on, ignoring Mira's question but she took that as a yes because he had not denied it either.

Mira followed his lead, trying to keep away from the all too touchy subjects. It seemed talking about him was fine but diverting to anyone else was a big No No and so Mira had to joke. "You mean when you started getting laid right?" Khan's smile grew and Mira had to roll her eyes, she had been joking but apparently it had been the truth. "Of course, do I want to know how much of a heart breaker you were?" Mira inquired with a small jest and Khan simply shrugged. "I never broke anyone's heart. They knew what I was like, what I wanted, and they accepted that." With that comment, Mira simply raised her eyebrows. "Yeah… cause superior beings so never get jealous." Mira commented dryly and this caused Khan to give her a smug smirk.

"I suppose if I were to be honest, I broke quite a few and I did not solely sleep with Augmented women. I slept with normal humans as well, so long as they met my standards. Back then, that wasn't hard to do. I didn't hate humans as much then." Khan spoke the last part bitterly and Mira was a little thankful of the opening of subject change. She knew it was stupid to blush at his comment about sleeping with normal humans, her heart slightly racing but it seemed she couldn't help herself.

"Why didn't you hate humans back then? Or at least as much? I mean weren't they horrible to you?" Mira asked. It was a question she was dreading. It wasn't the hate she wanted to know about… no it was what they had done to him while he was younger. Khan simply shrugged at her question. "After my birth, I was simply left alone until I was four years old. It was the same for every child in the facility I was raised in. I guess they just simply wanted to observe us. When I turned four. the testing began and they were merciless. Pushing me, pushing everyone to their breaking points but the time between tests was far and they gave us whatever we wanted whenever we wanted it, so we wanted for nothing. I suppose as a means to keep us compliant.

They were horrible as you said but they gifted me with my abilities. I am better because of them." Khan spoke as he was drifting through his thoughts. "How did you get out?" Mira asked, her own personal goals now driving her questions. And while she did want to know more about it and was learning a little, it wasn't as much as she would have liked. "They let us out. At 16, we were allowed to leave the facility. Although we did have to go back before nightfall and we were monitored of course. It was a mistake on their part. We wanted more because of it and soon we had exactly what we wanted." Khan voice going low as a bitterness entered his tone. After a moment of silence Khan pulled a particularly wide piece of glass from her stomach area. "You are lucky, none of these hit anything major. Clearly a novice was hired to dispose of you." Khan said more to himself then anything but Mira gave him a questioning look. "How do you know it wasn't just an accident?".

* * *

After watching Mira leave, Khan had retreated to his room so he may think in peace, not sure about the recent events and his constant back tracking and second guessing. It had become annoying and frustrating. He was pulled from his thoughts as an alarm went off overhead. He remembered enough from the labs in his time as they were much like the ones now. Something had gotten loose and the facility was being locked down.

Khan had, of course, waited for most of the chaos to die down, which had resulted in a three-hour delay before he said _fuck_ it and exited his room. He ignored all of it, the people and alarms and went to check out what had caused this annoying disruption. Soon Khan found himself close to his lab and Doctor Sullivan's. Khan had been correct to wait the three hours, avoiding much of the hell caused by the alarms. He hadn't foreseen the Doctor's lab being the cause of it all. Khan looked upon it and frowned to himself. The glass that allowed him to check up on the doctor was now fractured and he could barely see inside now because of it. Ignoring the protests of men in protective gear, Khan strolled right into her lab and began to look around. Easily spotting the main point of the blast and where the doctor had landed, Khan continued looking around making sure not to miss anything and finally crouched down picking up a piece of glass that was discoloured.

Tilting his head, he could tell a few things just by looking at it. It was blood based, fast acting and more then likely one-hundred percent lethal. Getting up quickly, Khan made his way to the facility's sickbay but not before pocketing the glass. Oddly wanting to see if in fact the doctor was the one who had been hurt hurt as he had hoped it might have been… though as he may have hated her he didn't want her to die. Coming up with the idea to use her, manipulate her and once he was done destroy her. He didn't want all that planning or his ideas to go to waste. When Khan got there, however, he heard the tail end of a conversation with Marcus and one of the doctors.

"No one steps foot into that lab, got it? I don't care who she is. No one helps her" and then the connection was lost. Khan was curious what she had done to incur his wrath but then felt stupid for the thought. She was failing in her orders to seduce him and gain his trust. Khan thought for a moment and then smiled, he could still use Mira and piss off Marcus in the process by simply saving her life. Quickly, Khan changed his expression and pretended to be furious as he walked right on through, ignoring all of the doctors and nurses as he went. After punching in a stolen security code, he entered the emergency room but hesitated for a mere second. She was awake and looking as healthy as she had been when she left save for the new cuts and glass sticking out of her.

* * *

Khan explained, a very summarized version of what had happened, hiding truths from her like he always had and her none the wiser about it. As he talked, Khan had finished with the last of the glass and disposed of it safely before returning to her and began imputing a command to scan her. Mira, noticing this, tried to stop him. She grabbed his hand or at least tried to. Mira looked up as she was starting to see double.

"I can do the scan… you don't need to. I don't…shit." Mira said as she started to feel dizzy all of a sudden and Khan put his hand to her forehead. "Your symptoms seem to be taking their time. A sedative should slow it down some more. You are most likely making it work faster." Khan said, walking over to the cabinet and grabbed the lowest dose he could find. "It might make it worse." Mira muttered. She may only be suffering two symptoms right now but damn did they suck. She didn't want to know what the other symptoms might be. She, however, figured it was all aiming to one place; Death's Door. Khan began to tap away on the control panel again and started up the entire body scan as he prepared the hypospray.

Once it was ready, Khan turned her arm over and placed the hypospray on the antecubital of her arm. "Please… don't look at it… the scan. Don't." was all Mira said before he injected her. With that small injection Mira was out and the machines were going off.


	9. Don't Smile

**= VII =**

Panic took hold of Khan; he had made a mistake. He knew he shouldn't have given her anything but had considered the killer a novice and figured they hadn't taken into account other chemicals to make it work faster. Clearly he was wrong.

Mira's stats were declining and doing so very quickly. Khan did another quick scan of her body, looking at the results as it went. He noticed her body temperature climbing. Khan turned to the panel on the wall and lowered the entire room's temperature to help and quickly set up what he needed. Not having time to worry about separating the compounds in his blood, Khan took a syringe and drew out some of his blood. He quickly walked over and injected it into Mira. He hadn't planned to use his blood as a solution figuring with the way her body was reacting that he had the time but now, no.

It would have to do. He would not let her die, not with the progress he knew he could make with her. He knew her personality all too well now and knew exactly how to manipulate her. Especially now that he's _shared_ himself with her some more, he knew exactly how much to tell her to draw her in for more but not enough that gave her the advantage and definitely nothing personal. Khan detested the idea of beginning from scratch with another person. It would set him back months and he did not want to remain in the _service_ of Marcus for longer then was absolutely needed. Khan would not have that, especially if Marcus decided to assign a male jailer to him. Before he began with another scan though, Khan took a blood sample from Mira, hoping his blood wouldn't affect the results. He would take another one in a day or two, hoping she would still be out though he had very little doubt someone could put her under without her noticing it.

He was determined to figure out a normal solution and in the process find out who had made the poison to begin with. After that was sorted out, Khan began the real work while he still had time.

* * *

Sighing in relief, mostly because he would not have to restart with someone else, Khan saw her stats start to improve after a few short minutes. It was longer than he expected but still in good time. Khan began to study the body scan he had started, this time taking into account everything that he saw. What Khan saw, confounded him. Scattered throughout her body were nodules, from what Khan could make out from the scan, a sort of energy nodule, if that were possible. Khan looked down at Mira, curiousness and questions looming in his mind and then he turned back to the scanner, taking note of the implant at the base of her brain.

The technology implanted into her body was well beyond his years… ' _for now'_ Khan thought as he tapped away and sent the data he had collected to his PADD, long having hacked it so it was now for his eyes only. Continuing his search for anything different other then the obvious, Khan found Mira's immune system, health and regeneration much like his. It was faster than a normal humans but not as fast as an Augments.

That wasn't the only thing off. Her entire body screamed experimentation but all of the symptoms were subdued, hidden behind a wall of some sort. If Khan hadn't known better, he would say she was a child of Human and Augment breeding. The females of his race were sterile and his crew were the only Augments left and he remembered the day augments were wiped from the planet, along with the male offspring, nothing was left alive if it had augmented DNA save for him and his crew. They had even destroyed all the DNA samples and anything that could be used to make more of them in the future. Khan was curious what species they had mixed into her and that maybe the chip in her brain was stopping any symptoms from showing on the outside. That thought made Khan's brain swirl with ideas of what she could do but he was interrupted from his musings from the noise outside the door, clearly something was decided upon.

Pocketing Mira's blood sample and erasing all of her data off the system in effortless tapping on his PADD, he put it down and grabbed a blanket from the cabinet by the door and wrapped her in it but not before noticing the trinket around her neck, resisting the urge to rip it from her. With a long sigh Khan placed his PADD on her stomach, picking her up and left the sickbay. Doctors and nurses called after him, which he just ignored completely muttering a "She's fine" just to placate them as a means to get them to leave him and _her_ alone.

* * *

 _A week later_

Khan had been working out of their quarters as a way to keep people away from her but also to be able to keep an eye on Mira as she recovered, to study her in secret. Though the healing process was slower then he thought it should have been, Mira finally awakened. If the noise from her room was any indication that is. Khan sighed in relief; it had been hell, running interference for her. Making sure no one attempted to kill her again and putting up with that horrible creature she loved so much and had named _Puffin_. He now understood why the Klingons hated those things so much. Khan had contemplated just telling Marcus to gather all of the Tribbles they had and to throw them at the Klingons.

That should've been sufficient enough but Khan dare never say those words out loud. Mira being out for this long had given him time to think about the situation and he saw all the advantages laid out before him but those advantages would only exist if Mira was willing to play along… ' _When did I start calling her Mira?'_ Khan questioned himself as he stepped into her room. Seeing her sitting upright, head tilted slightly and gaze not focused on anything in particular but as Khan got closer to her. His presence grabbed her attention and she looked up to meet his gaze. There, however, wasn't anything behind it. No, every time she had looked at him before, there was an emotion there. He could always see it clear as day but now with her stare on him and nothing behind those dark forest green eyes Khan froze, unsure but slowly emotion filled them. ' _Confusion'_ he thought. "I was in sickbay." she whispered, voice frail and tired, she looked horrible. Skin pale, hair a mess and dark circles under her eyes. Khan wasn't sure if she looked worse or better. Before while she had been covered in glass, cuts and forming bruises she had retained her colour but now, though all her wounds were healed and not a single mark was on her skin. She seemed to look ghostly.

' _She'll look better once she gets some sun light and actual food.'_ "I brought you back to your room when I fixed you." He told her the truth. He, of course, wasn't going to tell her all of it but she didn't seem to notice, just nodded her head. "I'd forgotten what it was like to be sick, I don't like it." She muttered out and Khan raised a brow at her. "When was the last time you were ill?" he questioned. Honest curiousness dancing behind his eyes and Mira simply shrugged her shoulders and shook her head but then stopped as she seemed to contemplate her answer. "When I was little, I was always sick but I don't remember it much, four and below I think".

Again nodding his head Khan went into his own world. ' _It may have to do with the nodules; they looked like they had been there for years. Maybe they were placed there then but why put them there in the first place? Why genetically alter her to begin with? From what I saw of her body she's been severally experimented on but why…'_ Khan had a mountain of questions and wanted to ask but stopped himself when he recalled her reaction in sickbay about him seeing her scans. She didn't want him to. She didn't want him to see something he shouldn't. ' _She knows she's been altered… is what's inside her what her father took? If he took it to begin with that is.'_ Khan continued to think, so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even notice Mira get up and walk out of the room until he was going to ask her a question and looked around noticing her absence.

Then he heard the shower start up and he sighed, walking out of the room and going back to what he had been doing before hand, not really focusing on the weapon. No, his thoughts trailed to the endless questions and how he was going to pry the answers from her. She was more interesting now then she had been before. She was a puzzle to be solved now, not just someone to manipulate, something he would take great joy in doing but how to go about doing both of those things was the tricky part. Khan had thought about leaving it alone; to let her have her privacy, at least on the matter of her genetic code. Khan knew that he could be difficult and touchy at times about his Augment DNA and the experiments; the merciless tests that were run on him and while it had made him better and he loved it. He was proud of it; he however didn't like going into the details but then he would think of when she was altered.

What had they changed, what would she have become if they had left her alone to be a normal human. Khan's mind for some reason had slipped back to that day in her lab, recalling their first real conversation, her words echoing in his mind. _'She wants to find a way to reverse what's happened to her… so people won't look at her like she's a monster.'_ Khan thought sadly, he had on occasion recalled that conversation, her words never seeming to leave him.

He could recall all the looks he had ever been received from any being, from his Augmented family, it was love and understanding of one another. Humans fear and hate… they looked at him like he was a monster… even the human females he bedded had given him that look when he was done with them but he had expected those looks because of who he became, of how he treated people but then he remembered how it felt when they were killing off his race because they had grown to strong, because they were far too feared to be talked to… Khan of course had very little doubt he would have in fact talk to anyone who came to him hoping for peace in some fashion.

He would like to think he would have but he had been too far gone when they started to kill every augment, they had pushed him too many times and so reason was lost to him, making peace with his enemies was lost to him.

If it had been other augments, Khan probably wouldn't have cared all that much but no, they had slaughtered so many of his family. Though it did make him laugh that maybe he, his race, could have gotten along better, if they had they could have won that war and they may have still been ruling this planet and they may have even become kinder, or he would have at least. Abel was always the pain in his side, too kind for his own good. He had found humans interesting, something to be cherished on some levels and even loved, no doubt if things had gone different Abel would have tried to change Khans perspective on them, convince him to be kinder than he was but in his own defence he was already kinder than anyone else in that age who ruled.

Khan hadn't felt the need to slaughter innocent people every day and during his reign it lacked the internal wars of aggression. Khan tried to shake his thoughts from his head, remembering his dear Abel, missing him so much his heart clenched. Khan had many times said being Augmented was the greatest thing to happen in his life, it was the most important thing but he had been lying, trying to appear strong and without weakness.

No the greatest thing to him, the most important were Nicole and Abel, his most cherished and loved comrades. Khan had actually cursed his nature more than once since his awakening, at least the emotional side of things. He felt things so much more strongly than normal humans and from what Khan could tell it seems the humans have begun to feel less and less; Mira had been a rarity since his awakening. Her emotions displayed for the world to see on her face, her heart on her shoulder, it seemed to Khan that she felt nearly as strongly as he did but that's what Khan had thought and now he knew better.

She was a liar, a very good one. Khan had very no doubt that she could be whatever she chooses to be, a commanding officer with no remorse, a seductive dominatrix able to lore any man in and then the Doctor she now played, innocent and full of love and compassion. With those thoughts Khans curiosity about her nature began again.

His curiosity eating away at him, Khan hadn't notice when Mira had come out of the shower, nor when she walked right over to him and knelt down beside him, not until her voice, small and sweet brought him out of his mind. "Khan" she had said his name to get his attention, turning his head slightly to look at her, Mira smiled at him. The sweetest and sincerest smile he had ever seen on anyone really. With that smile she leaned in and placed her lips high on his cheek bone and pressed for a good five seconds before she pulled away, the smile still on her lips "Thank you for saving me" she spoke in that same soft tone, Khan noticed that a small number of tears had welled up in her eyes as she stood up and walked back over to her room.

Khan stared after her and he wasn't entirely sure for how long, before he moved his hand placing his finger tips over where her lips had been, her smile still etched into his mind. Khans anger flared instantly, it had only been for a minutes but in that minute he had forgotten what she was, who she was working for. Despite his knowledge he fell for the sweet innocent act she kept around her but his anger was wavering as the image of her kept appearing. He had never known such a talented liar could ever exist, he knew people were good. Some on a level even he failed at times to reach but this was some new level that only she was allowed on. The tears, the smiles, the kiss she had given him all telling him she was a person to trust, that she was this nice and naïve, that she did indeed keep her heart on her shoulder for the world to see but Khan ignored his instincts, pushing them down and silencing them.

It wasn't the first time they had come screaming up but he had been proven that his instincts weren't always reliable. He had been fooled once before by someone, his instincts told him that he could trust them, that they were worthy but he had been wrong… so very wrong and Nicole had been hurt badly, if it hadn't been for her his entire family would have been taken from him, she had paid the price for his recklessness. Khan laughed bitterly as he recalled those events, how very ironic that his family had been taken from him anyway, to be held just an inch beyond his reach… As Khan looked back on his memories, he of course noted the vast differences and one of those being that unlike before he had indeed felt uneasy at times and now with Mira… he didn't feel that at all.

Everything was different and difficult about her and it seemed to make him hate her all the more.

* * *

It had been over an hour before Mira re-emerged from her room, looking better then she had in the previous hour and smiled at him "I'm going to get some food, do you want anything?" she asked with a big grin on her face and Khan simply shook his head at her staring down at his work and cursing himself into not giving her even a glance, Mira shrugged her shouldered and headed for the door "Do be careful, I would hate for the time I spent saving you to go to waste" Khan spoke without meaning to, tacking on the last bit as a means to save himself in a sense.

Mira turned, smile still in place as she looked at him and Khan glanced up from his work to peer at her through his lashes, he noticed that her smile would get bigger then more she looked at him "Stop smiling" he muttered out annoyed. She was beginning to infuriate him with that smile, letting out a small chuckle. "Nope" Mira said turning but stopped a moment and turned back to look at him "Check your PADD" she said softly and then turned back around and exited their quarters and once she had gone Khan let out a heavy sigh, leaning his head back against the cushions. ' _Maybe I wont try after all'_ Khan thought as the image of her leaning over and kissing his cheek stayed in his mind, the thank you she had given him it had been off a little, Khan got the feeling that it wasn't entirely for just saving her.

She had probably assumed that he had done as she asked, hadn't looked at her scans, that the thank you was for listening to her "What a naïvely optimistic stupid girl" Khan muttered out, his hand going to his hair and slicking it back and off his forehead, out of his eyes. Khan supposed not all of her personality was fake, he couldn't see anyone faking every single aspect of themselves and then sighed, thinking back onto her scan and what he had seen "Unless those nodules give her strength I do not possess I do not see how she could subdue me" Khan commented dryly, trying to figure out what the hell Marcus was thinking when he assigned her to him.

Khan could understand assigning a nature liar to him, to ease him into trusting the person but that was it, on the bright side it was all going to work for him in the end. "It will be easy to trick and manipulate her at least" he said before looking down at his PADD and noticing the new message he had received. Khan quickly tapped to open it and stared wide eyed at what lay before him. Khan tore his eyes from the picture to read the message below ' _Thank you again for saving me, I thought you might like this. I've had it for a while and I wanted to give it to you but I thought you might get angry or it might hurt you in some way. Sorry it took me awhile to deliver. Thank you again. Mira XoXo'_ Khan read a few times before he moved his eyes back up to the picture of Nicole and Abel.

He remembered that day clearly and smiled before he frowned as he looked to the door again and sighed "She's going to make this complicated, easy but complicated" Khan muttered before he turned back to the weapon in his lap and started his work again.


	10. Puffin

**= VIII =**

It had been twelve days, seven hours, forty-eight minutes and something seconds and Mira felt stir crazy as she laid on the couch in her light skinny jeans, a grey tank and cardigan on. Mira was mindlessly playing with the chain around her neck as she was listening to Khan work on a new smaller weapon, she had been told by many different people -that had been told to not help her by Admiral Marcus-; that her recovery was a miracle. Mira's reaction to their phrasing of her amazing recovery had earned her a lot of glares as she just started laughing out of nowhere, Mira never saying as to why she was laughing at them and even Khan had asked once what was so funny but she had simply shaken her head at him and he had never asked again.

Because of her outburst and apparent lack of respect to the _Good Doctors and Nurses_ they decided that she would need be on a three week "Sick leave" which Marcus had turned into " _Just help Khan leave_ " and of course Khan hadn't wanted any help but once in awhile he would ask her a question or ask her to retrieve something that he needed. Nearly two weeks of doing nothing really and she couldn't take it, Mira wasn't sure how the hell she was suppose to last another week. Khan had of course made it a little more bearable for her, with the little tasks he would ask of her and once he had even tried to teach her something but it had resulted in Mira fucking up something so irrevocably that he couldn't undo the damage and had simply told her to not touch anything in his lab again, ever.

Mira had of course wanted to counter this but stopped when the device she had been working on started to smoke and so she had simply sat down in her chair and remained silent for the rest of the day. However, it seemed Khans kindness didn't run out after her debacle and he had asked her to hand him a tool every once in awhile, trusting her at least with that. Twice he had asked her how something was used or what a certain device was, Mira had raised an eye brow at him once wondering why he wasn't simply reading about it like he normally did but didn't question his motives, glad she had something to do and talk about.

Mira thought her _sick leave_ may not have been so bad had she been in her own apartment and could go out, do something but they had also placed her on lock down. No leaving the facility and if she had to, she would do so after getting permission and a guard to accompany her. Mira was pulled from her thoughts by Khans voice "You're fidgeting again" he commented trying not to sound annoyed but slightly failing, Mira turned her head so she could look at him and then looked back up to the ceiling, drawing patterns where there was none.

"Sorry" Mira muttered out, stapling her fingers together over her stomach so she wouldn't move them like she had been, so she wouldn't play with the chain that held his tags. Mira knew it was silly to keep them that they did indeed belong to Khan but she wanted to wear them and had kept it from him. Every once in awhile Mira would attempt to give them to him but he had simply told her he was busy and to ask her questions later and so Mira simply sat down at her stool and said nothing about it. Mira wasn't entirely sure she understood why she was keeping them, she had thought maybe because he had saved her life, that he was the only one willing to defy Marcus to do so… and while that may have been part of it, the bigger part was what she felt when they were around her neck.

That part Mira did not want to admit out loud or even mentally but she felt safer with Khan and when his tags were around… _'I'm going to hell; this is confusing… he's nearly choked me to death twice but apparently saving my ass once is enough for me to feel safe around him'_ Mira chastised herself mentally. Mira tried to figure it out, putting most of it on the fact that they were similar in a few ways that no one else could understand, well besides the 72 other members of his crew and the people that are like her that were hidden away in secret labs that spanned across the Universe.

Khan let out a loud sigh which drew Mira's attention again. "Come here" He demanded from her, motioning to his side with a tilt of his head, quickly Mira got up and joined him on the floor, sitting cross legged just like him.

"What does this one do?" Mira asked once she was settled on the ground beside him, Khan looked at her through the corner of his eye before returning his gaze back to the weapon in his lap.

"Marcus has asked me to adjust this one to accommodate for high energy shields" Khan said in his usual tone, missing the look that passed across her face but didn't miss her hand going to her bracelet "Something wrong?" He inquired, sounding generally interested in knowing -which had turned into a normal thing as of late with Khan- and Mira shook her head "No, umm why did you want me to move?" Changing the subject immediately as Mira looked around on the table that held the tools and parts Khan needed for this particular device. "I need you to read off the schematic on my PADD when I ask you to" Khan said nodding towards the PADD that lay on the table. Mira grabbed it, looking down at the screen before nodding her head. "Don't you normally memorize these things before you start?" Mira inquired looking up at Khan through her lashes and saw him shrug.

"I was busy" he answered lamely, ' _Lie'_ Mira thought. Mira looked to the PADD for a moment and then smiled to herself as she began to flip through the folder she was in, it seemed Khan had a million and one different ideas to advance already existence technology or create entirely new ones. It was fascinating to read the labels that were before her but was pulled from the screen when she felt Khans stare on her. Mira looked up at him and innocently batted her eyelashes at him, she thought it might not work but didn't want to count it out yet, knowing that her puppy dog stare still worked very well on her Father and when all else fails, go to tears. It was the only manipulation she knew how to do decently. "I am certain I said read off a specific schematic not _Go through what is on my PADD"_ Khan commented dryly, not seeming phased at all that she had sneaked a peak. Mira puffed out her cheeks for a second before she shrugged.

"I wanted to see what else you were planning on working on, you never really tell me and the only time I get a hint is when you ask me to get you something" Mira mumbled out as she lowered her gaze back to the PADD and continued scrolling down the list before she stopped and furrowed her brow "Portable Trans warp?" Mira questioned as she double tapped the document to open it. "The current transporter capabilities are laughable; the first real progress was that equitation I found" Khan commented as he continued to work on the weapon.

"But with this you could carry it with you… you'd be able to go anywhere…" Mira mumbled and then realization hit her hard and fast. He was going to make this to find his crew. Mira looked up at Khan as he seemed to become tense all of a sudden, most likely knowing what her thoughts had just been. Mira quickly tapped out of it and went back to the original document "What do you want me to read out?" Mira asked, trying to ease himself out of his sudden tension. She should have said she had no intention of ratting on him but she was slightly sure he wouldn't have believed her even with his sudden behaviour change.

Ever since she had woken up from her accident Khan had been kinder to her, he didn't tell her to go away or that her questions were bothersome and on the bad days, he wouldn't insult her utterly for even speaking a word like he had before. Mira had thought maybe it was her, that maybe she was imagining things at first but she noted as time went on he had become nicer, nothing over the top but their _relationship_ had turned into moderately pleasant civility, something Mira had thought would never happen again. At least on his side, Mira had remained the same though an air of wariness had surrounded her. Khan of course noted and asked on several different occasions if something was in fact bothering her but Mira played it off, pretending -although not an entire lie- that it was the explosion in her lab that had thrown her off kilter and not his change in attitude towards her.

Despite his kinder nature that seemed to be shining through, it appeared to only shine on her, as Mira had to run interference with other people he had been cruel to, some overly so -a couple of them he had made cry and sent them away, their tails tucked and looking like thoroughly kicked dogs-.

When Mira had asked him what that had been about Khan had simply shrugged his shoulders, coldness locked up tight and a warm exterior pulled up for only her "They kept asking the same questions, saying what I am proposing is not possible. The norm" Khan had told her like it was nothing and ignoring what she was really asking. Mira, arms crossed and hip cocked to the side, glared at him "Not what I asked. Why did you make them cry? Why were you being so mean for no reason?" Khan stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Mira as he gave her his answer.

"I do not like being questioned or being ignored which is what they threatened me with; to which I told them that if they did their Admiral Marcus would not be pleased and consequences would ensue. I already have to lie and pretend to be what I am not… I will not be ignored simply because they do not _like_ me" Khan had nodded once and then turned back around to go back to his work leaving Mira to sigh as she gave up the topic, she had barely heard what he had said at the end but still somehow caught it and she instantly felt her heart clench at his words and she felt slightly awful, she supposed it made more sense now.

To be told that you have to lie about who you are to everyone around you and then have those same people turn around and say they wouldn't acknowledge him… Mira was glad she would never know the pain of not being recognized for who she was.

Mira had left his lab after that, claiming she wanted to get some food and once she had reached their quarters began to set to work on her food but she wasn't paying much attention, her thoughts still on Khan as Mira grabbed a glass but dropped it. Mira had however grabbed it right before it smashed on the counter. As a Doctor you have to have fast reflexes for surgery in case something went wrong but this was a whole other level, ever since she had woken up something had been off.

She had been different in a way; her senses had been better. Everything was more acute to her, even her emotions seemed to be in overdrive and while that may have been odd, what struck her as the oddest was that she had no cuts at all. Mira knew she healed faster then normal but still slowly enough that she knew she should still be hurt but there wasn't a single cut or scar on her from the explosion she had been in. Not even a single bruise was left on her. And so Mira had gone to Khan and asked him what had happened, asking him what he had done but received no answer.

Mira had been trying to pull answers from him the day after she had woken up, wondering what had happened after she had passed out, how she was in perfect health, what he had learned about the explosion and what he had done to get her out of sickbay to begin with. The answers she received were less than pleasing 'You fell asleep, I analyzed your blood and derived a solution and thus why you are alive and as for getting you out there, I had simply picked you up and walked out' he had answered calmly but Mira had this nagging feeling that he was leaving something out and had questioned him more until four days later he had produced the _anti-serum_ he had _used_.

Mira asked him if he's had it the entire time then why only show it now, that had earned her a glare and a brush off as he went on about enhancing a ships warp capabilities. Some of Khans dodges since then had been obvious where as others Mira had no clue if what he told her was the truth or a lie, she wasn't sure if maybe she was getting used to him, understanding his tells or if he was simply allowing her to see the lie he had fed her or not.

* * *

After two hours of sitting and the occasional read out, Mira's communicator went off and she was asked to report to the security offices. Mira had placed the PADD down and gotten up, stretching her legs quickly before pulling on her boots and leaving their quarters. Once she had arrived at the CO's office, she stood in the hallway for at least a half an hour before she was allowed into the CO's office who motioned with his hand for her sit and so she quickly did. "Sir" she said with a nod of her head "What can I do for you?" she said and waited for his response and then she waited some more.

The man behind the desk ignoring her as he read his PADD, occasionally glancing her way and held up a hand for her to wait when she went to say something and so that continued on for an hour according to the digital clock that was on his desk, Mira found herself glancing at randomly and then finally the silence was interrupted by one of the facilities doctors entering the room and handing him a PADD, the CO nodded his head at them, waiting for them to leave before he turned his gaze onto her.

"Sorry about that Doctor Sullivan, just needed you out of your quarters" He explained and Mira's back straightened when the words left his lips; tension rolling off of her in waves. "What?" She questioned him, panic and fear gripping her heart. "After your _incident_ " the CO said pausing most likely for dramatic effect but it had just annoyed Mira, he had made it sound like it was her fault; that she was careless with her steps even though the report was ruled an accident, faulty wiring in the heating conductor supposedly. "Commander Harrison had insisted you were fine, of course we don't bend protocols just because a _Commander_ says to. He has delayed this long enough though; a thorough search of your room has been conducted to make sure you were not hiding anything and such."

Mira was stunned to say the least, he hadn't even tried to hide it from her and so Mira stood up, back straight and shoulders square, looking very much like the Admirals daughter that she was as she glared down at him. "I did not try to kill myself and what you just did is against protocols and my civil rights. I _will_ be informing Admiral Marcus" Mira threatened the man who just smirked at her, not giving a damn at all but then she smiled as she narrowed her eyes "And my father, Admiral Sullivan" when that name left her lips the CO's smirked dropped and he sat up straighter. Marcus may not have done anything if she reported it to him alone but if she goes to her father, hell will be had. The CO looked like he was about to say something else but Mira cut him off quickly "What happened was an _accident_ " Mira said sounding bitter about it, she knew what had truly happened but of course she couldn't say anything about it.

"If they have broken anything or taken anything I will demand for it back and you will be paying for the damages." Mira seethed out.

Turning briskly on her heel, Mira walked right out of his office, head held high and smirking that she had put the little rat in his place and once she had cleared the offices area, Mira bolted to her quarters, hoping that they hadn't found Puffins, ' _He didn't say anything but I didn't really leave him time to'_ Mira's mind screamed and she turned into the last corridor, stopping only barely when she had reached the door and squeezing herself through when it looked like it would fit her.

Mira didn't pay any mind to Khan as he called her name upon her entrance and went right to her room and despite everything being tossed upside down and some of her belongings destroyed she saw no signs of her Puffin or anything that belonged to him. Mira quickly put her hand to her mouth as tears swelled in her eyes and spilled over. "My Puffins" Mira whispered softly as she felt more tears fall down her cheeks, she couldn't believe it… they had left nothing.

Mira let a sobbed sound escape her lips as a picture of Puffin came to mind, she had gone through hell to keep him, to sneak him out of the lab she had been working at. She had never understood the need to experiment on animals when the target was humans, yes it was for precautions but then they had to kill said animals and Mira just couldn't do that. So she had stolen the Tribble assigned to her lab and named him Puffins, keeping him secret from everyone but her Father and now Khan. "Mira" Khans voice rang out through her head and Mira simply shook her head in hopes to get rid of some of her tears before she turned and faced him.

Khan seemed to have frozen when he saw her but snapped out of it as he motioned for her to follow him after a few moments. Khan had stopped just outside his room and waited for her to catch up before he opened his door, he didn't do anything after that, just stood at the threshold to stop the door from closing; Mira very confused was about to ask what he was doing when she heard a distinct purr and not a moment later Puffin came scuttling out of his room. Mira covered her mouth to stop herself from squealing in delight, lightly jogged to Puffin and picked him up, hugging him to her chest.

"I hacked the surveillance cameras around our quarters so I may know who is coming, I saw the team and figured _that_ wasn't allowed since you had to smuggle it in" Khan said pointing to Puffins and Mira looked at him "But you hate Puffins" with Mira's comment Khan just shrugged at her "You would have been upset if they had taken him and not in the right place to help me" he said simply looking very uncomfortable which caused Mira to smile. "They may do another hash check of your room so _he_ may for the time being, stay in mine" Khan offered "If it touches anything I'll set it on fire" and then threatened and Mira just let out a small giggle before putting Puffin down, walking up to Khan and standing up on her tip toes doing as she had done before, placing a small kiss on his cheek and backed away; returning her attention back to Puffin, trying very hard to ignore the nagging feeling in her stomach but it wasn't all that hard as she was happy her Puffin was okay and still with her.


	11. Father

**= IX =**

Nodding at the security guards on her way into the facility, Mira smiled making her way down the corridors with her PADD in hand, she had decided that today she was going to grab some coffee and sit at a café. She was finally off her _sick leave_ and was happy to be able to get back to work and go outside. Though it would be a lie if she didn't admit she was a little scared of something -another explosion happening for example- but because of her Father who she had informed of the situation and had jumped down Marcus's throat, had ensured her a perfect, state of the art, the newest gadgets and anything well she could ever want or need in her new and safe lab. Of course that meant she wouldn't be across from Khan anymore and so Marcus had put her on a timeline while in her lab.

Mira could spend six hours in there and that was all, all her _free time_ was to be devoted to watching after Khan and to Marcus's ever growing insistence and Mira's displeasure _seducing him_. Mira stopped as she looked at her old lab, a frown etching over her lips, it still hadn't been repaired -that was to be expected- but everything had been removed and it was completely locked down. Quickly shaking the wayward thoughts off, Mira's smiled reappeared as she thought about anything and everything else and continued on her way.

When she had arrived at her new lab Mira was needless to say jumping up and down on the balls of her feet, she felt like a little girl on Christmas day, she had known that she was getting the newest tech but she hadn't imagined it quite like this, no this was extraordinary. Mira was pretty certain a lot of this technology hadn't even been released to the general Star Fleet populace and also noted that some of it was meant for Star Ships.

Mira did a quick scan of the room before she noticed the PADD on her desk and picked it up, her smile growing larger as she read it, now thanks to her father, her researched scope was set to everything and anything she wanted, not just her current scope; which was poisons, she could do whatever she wanted to do so long as she kept it within the six hours she was allowed in here before her other duties required her attention. Mira put the PADD back down on the table and began to walk around the room; it was twice as big as her last one and so much more spacious despite double the equipment.

Mira in Mira like fashion went to each new machine and checked them out, doing a simple diagnostic before going to the next and then the next and so much like her fashion that Mira hadn't even noticed Khan standing in the doorway watching her in genuine amusement. "You look like someone has handed you the key to the universe" Khan said in his usual baritone, which caused Mira to scream in surprise and whirl around to look at him. "Dear god, ever think of knocking?" Mira said as she held a hand to her heart and took a deep breath, Khan smiled at her before pushing off the door frame and entering her lab, giving it a once over before turning his gaze onto her "It seems Marcus decided to spoil you" Khan commented dryly and Mira just gave him a blank stare before she pointed to the PADD on her desk, openly inviting him to read it "My father didn't leave him much choice when he was informed of what happened to my old one" Khan just nodded his head at her, going to the PADD on her desk and picked up, "Mira, hope you like the new gadgets.

Marcus was not happy when I jumped down his back about what had happened and complained immensely as he paid for this replacement. Try to be a little nicer to him. Admiral J Sullivan" Khan read out loud, Mira nodded to herself as she went back to examining the equipment before her.

The part about Marcus complaining had caused her some joy but she had ignored the request to be kinder to him. Khan put the PADD back down as he appraised Mira for a moment. "You are not fond of Admiral Marcus?" Khan asked, curious as to what her answer was going to be and Mira simply shook her head. "I've known him since I was a kid but I don't know, I just never liked him. Something was always off. Guess now I know why, the man has no conscious" Mira mumbled out not wanting to think about the man.

"If you don't like him, why work for him?" Khan inquired and Mira shook her head, spinning on her heel to get a good look at him before she spoke "I don't work for him, I work for Star Fleet. To my dismay he just happens to now lead it. I only joined because my Dad was a member and a high ranking officer at the time. Suppose I could have just been a normal Doctor but eh." Mira said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Khan nodded his head, looking deep in thought as he chose his next words carefully. "Would you introduce us?" Khan asked honest curiousness evident on his face but Mira laughed and then snorted as she raised an eyebrow at him "You want to meet my Dad?" she questioned in return and Khan simply nodded his head as he stared at her, his answer made her snort again "Hell no" Mira said before turning around to continue her glorious staring of her new equipment. "Why?" Mira could tell he was annoyed with her response but he also sounded genuinely interested to know why she wouldn't. Mira spun back around and gave Khan a good long look before sighing, dropping her shoulders as she did "Because I don't introduce people to my Father…. He's the most precious person to me and his opinion matters a lot. It took me six years to even introduce him to Charles" Mira told him in all honesty and Khan raised a brow.

"Charles is your lover?" Khan asked her and Mira laughed and cringed at the same time "God no, he's my work partner. We were cadets together and I don't know, closet thing to a best friend as I can get and no, before you say anything. Charles is perfectly gay. Pretty sure if he was here right now he'd be putting the moves on you and then some" Mira said with laughter in her tone and then full on laughing when she saw Khans contemplative face which caused him to glare at her slightly.

"I was thinking about what you said in terms of him being your only friend, not his possible advances on me. It would not be the first time though" Khan commented dryly at her and Mira shrugged but then frowned. "He's not my only friend…" She mumbled out, feeling a little hurt that Khan thought she couldn't make friends or something of the sort.

"I did not mean to insult, it's that you seem the type to be able to befriend anyone… I do not understand why you said what you did" Khan asked… sort of, phrasing the question oddly, if it was a question at all but Mira shrugged in response as she leaned forward, forearms coming to rest against the table in front of her. "I can make friends… I just choose not to; I don't know I don't like the drama that comes with having too many friends. Anyway off topic, why do you want to meet my Father?" Mira asked wanting the subject to change back to what it had been before, hell she was even willing to talk about the weather instead of her inherent lack of friends. Mira studied Khan as he mirrored her actions from earlier, shrugging his shoulders. "I wanted to meet the man who created you" Khan said like it was obvious which caused Mira to raise a brow ' _Fat chance that's ever gonna happen'_ Mira thought bitterly. "No" was all she said and then tacked on to emphasizing her point.

"I have only ever introduced one person to my Father; I haven't even let him meet my exes. I am not letting him meet you, besides you would insult him in less then five seconds" Mira said and raised a brow to match Khan's look. "I would not..." he however didn't get to continue as Mira interrupted him.

"Yes you would, you've done it to everyone you've met so far." Mira was about to continue, telling Khan that her father was off limits, that he was the reason she had a lab at all now, that if Marcus had his way that she wouldn't have another lab period and would be stuck watching him all the time but was stopped by a knock on the door, a security officer entered and nodded to Khan "Doctor Sullivan, you have been asked to come to the Security offices, I am to escort you" He announced formally and Mira sighed sadly looking around at all the things she hadn't even gotten to look at again but silently promised them she would. Mira turned and nodded to the officer and followed him out, leaving Khan standing there in her new lab by himself. It hadn't taken long to get there but she had been told to wait outside as the officer went back to whatever he was doing before he was told to retrieve her.

Mira leaned against the wall, foot tapping and arms crossed; the last time she was here standing in the hallway still left her a little bitter and as the door beside her hissed open Mira pushed off the wall and was ready to rip into the CO like she had never done before but stopped short when she saw who was in front of her and a giant smile spread across her face. "Daddy" Mira nearly shouted as she unhooked her arms and pulled him into a hug, earning herself a chuckle and pat on the back from him.

Mira pulled back shortly after but kept the smile on her face "What are you doing here? I thought you were off world helping the Vulcans? Please tell me _everything_ " she was ready to beg for details if need be and her father simply shook his head at her. "Always the same" he said smiling as he put a hand on her head and then stepped back and held her at arms length giving her a once over. "I figured you would have healed from the accident but I didn't think you would be completely scar free. Are you alright Mira, I was worried sick" her father said, worry and concern rolling off his words and Mira nodded "Of course, I'm fine, if I wasn't the good Doctors here wouldn't have let me out. They've given me a clean bill of health" she said with a smile and continued "Don't worry, they didn't find anything" Mira spoke in a whisper, calming his fear as his previous smiled returned "Definitely the same" her father joked, causing Mira to snort and roll her eyes "Of course, you wouldn't know what to do if I ever changed" and this time her father snorted, releasing her from his hold but extending his arm for her to take.

"I think I could hold my own" he jested as they began to walk towards nothing in particular as they talked, he told her about how New Vulcan was coming along, that they had made some very interesting discoveries and that his research was also coming along smoothly and then he moved the conversation as to why he was on planet "Marcus told me what he asked you to do, I honestly can't express how very proud I am of you sweetheart" he said sounding very much like a proud father and Mira looked at him with wide eyes and one hundred percent confusion, if he actually knew he would be yelling at Marcus and then her for not telling him in the first place and so Mira smiled wearily and nodded. "Thank you… but umm what exactly did Admiral Marcus tell you?" Mira asked unsure of herself and thankfully her father didn't see it at all.

"That you and _Commander Harrison_ are helping to improve Star Fleet, to bring it into the next generation. Improving the warp cores, shields, sickbays and making it a better and safer environment, you and this Commander are the reason we will be able to go to places we could scarcely believe we could before. I couldn't be prouder" he spoke softly, truly and utterly proud of the bullshit Marcus had told him about her.

"Daddy I haven't…" but she stopped remembering Marcus's words, that he'd take her from him and so she smiled "I haven't done anything, it's all Commander Harrison's doing, he's brilliant, he has a mind like you wouldn't believe. I just make sure he eats and even then I have to shove it under his nose to do so" Mira joked, not giving herself any of the fake credit Marcus had, that way she wasn't entirely lying.

"Mira" her father said her name frowning slightly as he placed a hand on her cheek "Marcus told me everything, give yourself some credit. I'm sure the Commander would agree with me on that" her father said before he smiled at her again "He would" came Khans voice and Mira froze in place, eyes wide ' _Oh no, no no no no no no no NO'_ Mira screamed in her head, she did not want Khan meeting her father, ever; never ever.

"You must be Commander Harrison then. I'm the other Doctor Sullivan" her father, the politest person she knew excused himself from her side so he could walk over to Khan and extend his hand. "A pleasure, your daughter has said very little about you I'm afraid" Khan much to her surprise took her father's hand and shook it and did not break it, he was exuding charm and another set of alarms went off inside Mira's head. "But I suppose she was focused on her work. She has been quite invaluable. I couldn't have asked for a better partner." Khan went on to say and despite her fathers' nods and laughter Mira simply wanted to scream and get him out of there "That sounds like Mira, she'll work twice as hard as anyone else but will never take the credit; too kind for her own good" her father went on "But please tell me more about your work" Khan about to speak was cut off by the same officer who had come to get her, now she understood as a command from her father.

"Sir I'm sorry. Admiral Marcus is on the comm for you" Mira's father nodded his head and looked to her and then Khan "I'm sorry, I'll only be a moment" and once her father was out of ear shot, Mira walked slowly to Khans side and kept the forced smile on her lips.

"What do you want?" Mira said through gritted teeth, facing forward but looking at Khan through the corner of her eye. "I am doing this for your benefit" Khan said, sounding vaguely hurt but Mira saw it for the fake emotion that it was, not like he was hiding it. "Right, how exactly does this benefit me?" Mira inquired, not getting his drift at all. Khan sighed as his shoulders dropped a little "You speak of your father in high regard and he was obviously worried about you.

Thus his visit. If he is pleased and made aware you are perfectly safe then you need not worry about him and I did want to meet him, I wanted to see the person who made you. You don't share any of his physical traits. You must look like your mother. Does she also work for Star Fleet? You have never mentioned her." Khan said, his curious nature leaking through but Mira had simply snapped at him "I don't have a mother" she hadn't meant to but Khan diving into her personal life was what she didn't want to happen and anything Mother related was rather touchy for Mira and so she sighed. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for…" She apologized and then let her head drop for a moment "I don't like talking about my mother" she spoke before lifting her head back up and taking a deep breath.

"So what do you want?" Mira said as she turned her head to fully look at him now and Khan simply held up a PADD to her "I require these but I did not need to be kind to your father to get them, what I did… what I am doing, this is for you" Khan told her, sincerity ringing from his words. Mira took the PADD from him looking down at it before returning back to his gaze that had moved to lock with hers and she was stuck, unsure of what she was seeing in his eyes and not sure what to do. Happy when she was pulled from his gaze when she heard her father "Sorry about that, Marcus worries too much, making sure I didn't interrupt you two for long".

Smiling at her father as he extended his arm to her, taking it gingerly. "How about you give me a tour and we'll talk?" her father offered and Mira nodded, looking up to Khan who smiled "Of course". It had been a long two hours, Khan and her father talked about so many things and by the end of it they had ended up on a first name basis but thankfully when they had finally arrived at her new lab Khan had excused himself and left them alone and she had slightly wished he hadn't when her father turned to her with that smile she knew all too well. "So you and John hmm?" her father inquired and instantly Mira was shaking her head no, "No definitely not, we're just… partners. I help him, that's all" Mira explained but that smile didn't disappear, in fact it had only grown.

"Didn't seem that way when you two were starring at each other in the hall" Mira again shook her head "I was thanking him, Commander Harrison isn't always kind, it's actually very rare" Mira told him and her father laughed. "I understand the type" he smiled as he walked around the lab, "Mira I'm not going to judge, whatever you do I'm proud. I always will be. Just make sure he's good for you, to you. It's the only thing I've ever asked" the concern and caring parent shining through and Mira nodded.

"Of course but I stand by what I said, I'm not with Harrison and never will be" and she earned herself another laugh that said _If you say so_. Mira gave up with a sigh before she smiled at her father, "Actually Daddy, I need a favour" she said sweetly and her father shook his head laughing a little "Oh dear, what is it now?" he said raising a brow. "I need you to take care of Puffin while I'm on this assignment".


	12. Kiss & Tell

**= X =**

(5 months have past since this began)

 _2 weeks later_

* * *

Ever since her father's visit, Khan had been on the best behavior she had ever seen. Of course that behavior only extended to her and no one else it seemed. And while it was refreshing not to be insulted every time she asked what he perceived as a stupid question -though he would release a heavy sigh when she did ask one- was making her weary. Mira knew something was up but she wasn't sure what and so instead of trying to figure it out Mira had called him out on it.

Twice a fight ensued and apologies were not given at later dates, though Mira had tried the first time. Khan had simply accepted her words and pretended nothing had even happened afterwards. Other times, a total of three, Khan had just looked at her and shook his head. There was a look of disappointment in his eyes as he got up from the floor, collected his things and went into his room and didn't emerge until the next day. It was like before, pretending it hadn't happened. After that, Mira simply stopped saying anything about it and acted like everything was normal but kept an eye on him nonetheless.

And so after that, for a week, it was nothing but peace between them. More so now that Puffin was living with her father to Khan's constant relief. Though he still made comments about it smelling and such.

Besides Khan's kind behaviour, he had made a habit of whenever she was in her lab, to join her at some point and begin work on something else she wasn't entirely sure she understood at all. This had annoyed her at first until he had told her his reasons. 'You can spend longer in here if I am around and in your sight. I also have use of your lab, it far exceeds the advances that mine is capable of' Mira, of course, had simply looked at him with a bored expression on her face. Even when he was being kind, he was being selfish it would seem. In all honesty that was why she was always weary of him, she knew the type, his type. Only showing kindness when it suited them, helped them in some way but Mira hadn't cared about it this time. She would allow him to be as selfish as he wanted if it meant she could stay in her lab longer. And so here they were, in her lab working silently away at their own projects until Khan decided that today was going to be different.

"I have a proposition" he said eyes still down as he continued working. Mira looked up from her own work and simply stared at him for a moment before she pulled her brain from work mode "Okay?" she said wondering what he was thinking. "Marcus is still harassing you to seduce me, if you fail to do so he will carry through with his threat and I will have to retrain whomever replaces you" Khan said sounding bored of the topic and while Mira was going to ask how he knew, she quickly shut her mouth and contained her annoyance, he was still hacking her messages. "You know if you wanted to see what I put in the reports and what his responses were, you don't need to hack me you can just ask and I'll show you" Mira said allowing her annoyance to bleed through her words.

She couldn't care less about the fact he was reading her private messages, not like she had anything really personal on them but it was the principle, she wasn't hiding anything. "If that is the case I will amend my ways" Khan said nodding to her and then got back on point. "I think you should give him what he wants, seducing me I mean" And with that, Mira gawked at Khan wondering if she had just heard him correctly. "I'm sorry, super human says what now?" This caused Khan to roll his eyes at her. "You heard what I said". Mira continued her gawking before she pulled herself together and gave him a hard glare.

"How exactly is that going to work?" Mira questioned him and Khan again rolled his eyes at her again, like the answer was so simple. "Easily. You will tell him that you have seduced me and we will pretend when he is around that it has worked, that you have my full trust and I am some _love sick dog_ who has bounded with his _jailer_ , even your mind should be able to comprehend that." And there was the normal Khan insulting her, treating her like a small child whose mind can't and couldn't understand what he was saying but Mira got what he was saying and she knew it wasn't going to… no; couldn't work.

"It wont work, I seriously doubt he'll believe us when he asks someone else if it's true and they say 'He's nicer to her but that's it'" Mira said, saying the last bit in a horrible imitation of the CO and then continued. "And you'd have to pretend to like me and actually call me by my name; my first name. If you even know it, you treat my title like acid in your mouth half the time, I don't even want to imagine you saying my actual name. Not to mention I'm not exactly spy material, this _will not_ work and we don't really like each other, it took us months to reach civility, going from that to ' _love sick'… yeah no, not going to work._ " Mira explained trying to show Khan that it was a horrible idea that would crash and burn to ashes in a matter of seconds. And yes, maybe a small part of her was quaking at what he was suggesting, she was never good at faking anything and pretending to fake fake something… that was a little much for her, she'd blow it in a nano-second.

"It can work; a happy Marcus means a less involved Marcus." Khan explained and again Mira understood the logic and she understood why he wouldn't want Marcus around. It meant he could look for his crew without constantly checking behind his back. Mira saw that instantly, she would be stupid to think Khan wasn't looking for them all over and she knew Marcus figured he would and probably put them in the last place he would think to look on Earth; if they were even on Earth. If Marcus wasn't constantly checking up on Khan, thinking he had him under complete control, then he might get sloppy and leave a clue for Khan to swipe. Khan stood up from his chair and walked around the table to stand just at her side and turned her so she was facing him.

"And for everything else you just said, I can _teach_ you to be better at lying. _Faking it_. You don't have to feel anything at all, all you have to do is follow my lead," Khan said as he placed a hand under her chin and titled her head up towards him as he leaned down just a bit, voice going low and a seductiveness entering his tone. Mira shook her head "It can't… I'm not good…I'll screw up… and they'll die… I don't want to be responsible for that." She began but stopped as Khan leaned down further towards her, flustered and feeling a blush spread across her cheeks at his closeness.

"It wont happen, I won't let it, it can _work Miracle_ " Khan spoke, voice getting lower. Mira's eyes widened at his use of her name, her full name; no one ever uses it anymore, no one even knows it. Mira had even changed it on the Star Fleet data banks so everyone would simply know her as Mira, save her father but he only ever used it when he was/would scald her for something but this, no this was definitely different.

The way it rolled off his tongue and over his lips, it sent shivers down her spine and goosebumps over her flesh. It was more, he made it seem like so much more than it was ever meant to be. It reminded Mira of a prayer in the darkest of nights, a prayer for hope, for a miracle, a simple word; her name but Khan made it seem like all of those things and more. Khan had moved his hand from under her chin to the back of her head, fingers splaying across the nape of her neck, pulling her towards him as he leaned in more. "Khan." Mira whispered out, trying to bring reality back in but sorely failing, so she brought her hands up placing them on his chest in attempt -barely- to push him away but instead she clenched her hands together, the fabric of his shirt between her fingers.

And without receiving any warning or being told to back away, to stop, Khan leaned the rest of the way in. Head tilted to the side slightly and lips pressed gently to hers, nothing however happened; Khan letting Mira settle before he began moving his lips, slowly, sensually. Khan, taking it slow, giving her one of the most innocent kisses he had ever given to anyone before but Mira was still frozen. Taking it as a sign, Khan begin to pull away but then Mira leaned forward to keep his lips and he smiled to himself. Happy he hadn't pushed too far too soon with her and so the kiss continued.

Mira moved one of her hands, unclenching his shirt and placed it on the back of Khan's head, fingers tangling in his pitch black locks. So it carried on, only growing more heated as time passed until they both pulled away, taking a short break so Mira could catch her breath. As she looked up, Khan stood; still too close with that smoldering look in his eyes but he wasn't out of breath. Mira continued to stare into his eyes, not finding the willpower to look away from him and this drive to just have more, to taste more came into her head. Mira turned her gaze down to Khan's lips, ' _They're shaped like a cupids' bow'_ Mira thought in amusement and then pulled him towards her again, lips crashing into one another. Khan had been caught off guard for barely a second before he righted himself, bringing more heat, more passion into this kiss. Mira felt Khan's hand move from her hair and slid down her back slowly, in time with his other hand which was sliding down the other side of her body but was distracted from them when she felt Khan's tongue trace her bottom lip. Another craving pushed through and Mira wanted to meet his tongue with hers and so she parted her lips.

Mira hadn't noticed when Khan had gripped her outer thighs and hauled her up and onto her work table until she pulled away to get another lung full of air, noting that Khan had placed himself between her legs, pushing himself against Mira and hands firmly placed and kneading her ass through her uniform skirt.

And for some reason that seemed to have done it, bringing Mira firmly back down to earth, she was going to say something but Khan was leaning in again and before she could move her head and rebuff him they stopped, frozen in place in horror -at least for Mira- when they both heard clapping. Both instantly pulling away like they had been electrocuted, Mira moving to hop off the table but couldn't when Khan had stood still glaring towards the person standing in the doorway. Mira pushed her hand that rested on his chest causing Khan to look at her for a moment.

Khan stepped back and helped Mira off the lab table before she turned and look towards the door and saw none other then Marcus standing there looking very much like the smug bastard that he was. Mira instantly became flustered again from the situation she had been caught in and was already out of breath from Khan as she stared wide eyed, probably looking like a deer caught in car lights. And Khan standing beside her, breathing at a normal rate or his normal rate at least. Hair slightly tousled and death glare directed at Marcus. Marcus, still wearing that same smug expression and ignoring Khan's look completely, stepped into the room and nodded at them both. " _Commander_ and _Doctor_ , I am so glad to see you two getting along." he mocked which caused Mira to become more flustered. Marcus then turned his full attention to Khan. "I need to speak with the good Doctor alone, I'll meet you in your lab in no more then five minutes" Marcus told him and, still with a deathly glare on his face Khan looked to Mira and then was gone.

Marcus then turned his full attention on the flustered Mira. "I am glad you finally did as you were told, I was dreading replacing you." he commented laughing at her. Mira wasn't sure if it was her, the situation she had been caught in or his own smugness but she was getting more flustered but a rush of anger flared to the surface, not enough however to subdue her uneasiness. "Uh sir, that's not… what I mean to say is" Mira stuttered out, trying to find the right words. "It's okay Sullivan, I was joking. Though I am disappointed I had to learn about this way, by walking in on you two, when did it start?" Marcus demanded and Mira stuttered out an answer. "Today... uh it started today. That's why I haven't messaged you about it" Mira said correcting herself as she talked. Marcus nodded and then smiled at her. "Good, hate to think you would hold out on me" he said, a warning in his tone and Mira shook her head.

"No sir, never" she spoke softly and received yet another nod. "Go fix yourself Sullivan, you're as red as a tomato. Good day." And with that horrible joke, he was gone and once out of eyesight and hearing range Mira simply dropped her head to the table. ' _Oh My God'_ she thought mortified. She wasn't sure what had happened, she knew obviously but _damn_. Mira pulled her arm up and placed the tips of her fingers on her lips, now slightly swollen. ' _That was something else. I mean I've had kisses before, damn good kisses but that was… wow.'_ Mira thought. She had never been kissed like that before and it surprised Mira that she wanted to be kissed like that again and more but Mira reminded herself it had only been pretend… no real feelings behind it but damn if she wasn't fooled.

As she thought, Mira had remembered what she felt, it wasn't so much her actual feelings that was shocking her. No, her feelings had -for the most part- remained the same for Khan. It was the urges, the instinct that surprised her the most. The need, the want for Khan to continue, even now as she was embarrassed to hell and back it was still there in the pit of her stomach trying to claw it's way up. Mira cringed again as she thought back on a few things but Marcus's interruption coming back into the forefront of her mind. She could only imagine what Marcus had thought when he walked in on the two looking like they were five seconds away from tearing each others clothes off. With those thoughts, Mira cringed more and put her hand back down, going back into mortification mode.

' _If this is going to work, we'll need ground rules… lots and lots of ground rules and he is never kissing me again, he can hold my hand. I don't care if I'm being a child about it, hand holding is all he gets out of this "pretend relationship"'._

* * *

Khan smiled to himself as he leaned against his lab table, the entire thing had gone better then he had hoped it would. He thought that Mira would have only allowed the small innocent kiss but no, _she_ had taken it further. S _he_ had led him and Marcus had interrupted at the perfect moment. Khan had been annoyed at first when he had been interrupted but then he saw the advantages of it. At first when he had found out about the ' _Seduction Plan'_ he had been annoyed and angry as hell that they thought he would submit to something like that, that a relationship of any sort would make him back down but like with the interruption he had seen the advantages of it. Even in the less then desired situation he currently found himself in, Khan didn't back down or submit.

No, he simply widened his scope to use anything and everything to help him get ahead of it all. Khan's smile grew. He thought it would have been harder to seduce the young doctor, to trick her but it looked like she was going to be clay in his hands, easy to handle and manipulate. Khan was brought from his musings as he heard footsteps and quickly changed his features, a blank look with pretend rage about being caught burning behind his eyes. "Sorry I _interrupted_ you and the Doctor." Marcus's sarcasm dripping from his words as he walked further into the lab. "Do you know how to tell the truth? I am curious what it would look like on your face." Khan said in a calm tone, it wasn't a lie honestly, he had wondered what it would look like.

To see the man who never told anything but a lie; suddenly tell someone the truth. But then he doubted it would ever happen. He only told the truth when he had no other choice, when whoever he was talking to already knew it but even then he would probably try and spin it around. To add something false in.

Marcus simply skipped over what Khan had said and carried on "She said it only just started today, did it?" Marcus asked and Khan spun on his heel to face the man, a glare with of hate marring his features "I will not talk about this with you!" Khan demanded, trying to sound as if he was offended in some way, Marcus to his credit didn't even flinch. He just kept that smug glare on his face the whole time. "You will do whatever I say" Marcus said, not a care in the world as he walked around the lab picking things up, giving them a once over and then placing them back down.

"No." Khan said, genuinely meaning it this time and like every time Khan seemed defiant in any way Marcus would simply pull his metaphorical leash "Then you don't care about your crew anymore?" Marcus said a look of victory in his eyes as Khan appeared to back down. "She did not lie." Khan said after a short while, eyes narrowed as he watched Marcus, who simply nodded as his smug smile got bigger.

"Good good, I do worry with her morality that she would go to your side and help you. Hate to dispose of a tool that still has too many uses" Khan paused as he looked at Marcus, a little dread entering his system as his words registered with him… ' _Did he really threaten her?_ ' Khan thought. He may not have been the most moral person in the world but he had his code for what it was worth and using someone who was stuck in nearly as bad a situation as he was in wasn't something he liked to do. Though Khan had little doubt he would still use Mira but more then likely in a different way. With what he was doing, he wanted her to suffer for her lies, to watch as her world burned around her and what she loved, cherished most was destroyed. "You are threatening her." Khan said, his anger now boiling beneath the surface of his skin.

"What gave you that idea? Mira is doing this of her own free will, why she would ever go for you though. _Beyond me_." Marcus laughed out and Khan wasn't sure, like he had said the man was a liar through and through and because of this even the boldest lie could be read as the truth and Khan didn't know if what he said was the truth or a lie, at least on the front of the threats she _admitted_ to receiving from Marcus. As Khan was going to say something else, what Marcus had said repeated itself, he had called her a tool with many uses. Khan clamped his mouth shut and thought, a Doctor has many different uses but there is always someone else to replace them and while they may not have been as good as the one they were replacing, they retained the same uses. No, there was something else meant by that, that she had uses outside of her title. "What uses did you mean?" Khan questioned and Marcus simply shrugged while raising an eye brow. "Mira? She's a _good Doctor._ " Khan instantly saw it for the lie that it was and got the answer he wanted, she was more. Khans mind instantly jumping to an Agent of Marcus's _Section 31_.

With one last nod, Marcus began for the door and stopped when it began to hiss open. "I nearly forgot, I had security confiscate the blood sample you took from Mira and the results you were waiting for have been wiped." And with that, Marcus stepped out into the hallway and began walking off slowly before he added one last thing. "Try not to _break her_ , her father can be such a little bitch at times and I don't want to deal with it."

Marcus knew Khan could still hear him as he spoke and once he was done, he left and missed the smile that spread across Khans face. While he had genuinely gotten angry at one or two points during the _conversation_ -if one would call it that- and had been genuinely pissed off he wouldn't be able to study her blood sample anymore, he had however played Marcus for a fool. Pretending to be offended when asked about Mira and now he had more answers to his questions. And now he also had an inkling to what Mira really was, of course Marcus hadn't simply assigned a Doctor to him.


	13. Old Belongings

**= XI =**

Mira sat at the island in their kitchen; her forearm leaned against the table and her other hand was holding up the spoon to her cereal while she read off the PADD that lay before her. Mira had gotten up earlier that morning. She had trouble sleeping and it surprised her that she woke up before Khan had. She shrugged it off and got herself ready and into her uniform blues after a nice long shower. For two days now, she had been getting up earlier and earlier, sleep not coming as well as it used to.

And when she did sleep, Khan was there watching her. It was driving her up a wall. She was pretty sure normal people dreamed about different things. ' _But then I'm not normal._ ' Mira thought solemnly to herself letting her head fall at the thought and let out a rather large sigh.

 _'I wish I was normal; pretty sure normal people wouldn't have to deal with a pushy Augment.'_ Mira thought a little annoyed. It had been two days since the kiss, that had nearly turned into a lot more had it not been for Marcus. and Khan despite Mira's ground rules, had been pushing his limits.

* * *

Mira sat on the couch, arms crossed and ankles hooked together as she waited for Khan to return from his lab. She'd known full well that Marcus had come and gone within an hour which had surprised Mira vastly. He clearly only wanting one thing and talking to them didn't seem to be it. Mira, of course, had pondered for a while what he could have possibly wanted. The only thing of value that was here that Marcus had any interest was Khan but Mira put that aside as the man himself walked into their quarters. Mira turned her head towards him slowly, a glare firmly in place on her features as she did.

"Did you know he was going to be here today?" Mira asked him. It hadn't gone amiss to her. The perfect timing of Khan's plans and Marcus's arrival. Khan, much to his credit, stared back at Mira without even flinching, standing stock still with his hands clasped behind his back. "No." He lied to her but Mira couldn't tell but she did glare. A sign Khan took to continue. "If I had known he was going to show up today I wouldn't have said anything and just waited until tomorrow. It was ill timing on both parts" Khan said before he shrugged. "I would have preferred Marcus finding out from you and not walking in on us."

Mira blinked at him before a quick blush spread over her cheeks. "You make it sound like he walked in on us having sex." Mira mumbled out and to which Khan simply smirked and let off another shrug of his shoulders. "Another five minutes and we most likely would have been." he said casually and Mira stared at him wide eyed. "Uh no. We weren't going anywhere near that." Mira stammered out and the smirk she received for her words just served to annoy her.

"How innocent are you?" Khan laughed out and Mira simply gave him a bored expression. "Bite me." Mira muttered to him before leaning against the couch again and turning her head to face away from Khan. ' _He's gonna drive me insane._ ' Mira sighed, mentally already tired. Mira, being caught up in her thoughts, hadn't noticed Khan move around the couch she sat at; and, with quick succession, leaned forward and actually bit her neck. It wasn't a rough bite but one of those love bites that sent a chill up your spin as excitement rolled through you. But this did not happen to Mira. Nope... well not that she was willing to admit. Instead, she stood quickly with a squeal and spun on her heel to face the man now who now stood up straight and looking rather proud of himself.

"What the fucking hell?!" Mira yelled at him, placing a hand over where he had bitten her but this only served to further Khan's smug grin. "You said bite you, I was simply accommodating your wishes." Khan said simply making it sound as if it was the normal thing to do. Mira just gawked at him. "It's a figure of speech! You aren't supposed to actually do it!" She yelled at him some more. Khan shrugged before he took a step and Mira mirrored it and held up her hand and pointed to him "No". Khan stood still at that and raised a brow at her in question. "You are going to sit at that couch, I'm going to sit at this one and we _are_ going over ground rules for this plan of yours." Mira said firmly. She was not backing down from this and it seemed Khan understood but did not like it one bit. "We are adults Mira. Must you act like a teenage girl?" he spoke as if he were bored and talking to a child. Mira glared at that "I like my space and I think I'm acting perfectly fine considering the situation." Mira said calmly.

Khan looked at Mira for a moment before he leaned forward, forearms resting on the back of the couch as he stared Mira right in the eyes. "Is it your space you like? Or the Augment you don't?" he asked simply, it had flowed effortlessly over his tongue and past his lips but it was anything but an easy question, at least to most. To Mira, it was easy. She quickly shook her head at him. "I like my space. I don't dislike you because of who you are. I don't dislike you, period. I just… I don't know… intimate anything is odd for me. It's rare I find anyone I like that much." Mira mumbled out; letting a sigh escape her lips as she sat down on the coffee table behind her.

Mira had been told, on many different occasions, that she was the kindest person anyone could know. One of those rare nice people. But because of her nature and, well her, finding anyone who didn't put her into the friend zone right off the bat was hard. Needless to say, she wasn't all that experienced and what relationships she had had was messed up at best from the secrets she kept. Mira, wrapped up in her thoughts for a second time, hadn't notice Khan move until he stood before her. Mira tilted her head back to look up at him but found it was pointless as he moved to the ground so he could stand on his knees. Mira might have found the fact she had to look down a little to look him in the eyes funny but not in this moment. "Miracle I need this to work." Khan told her and Mira nodded.

She got why. "A happy Marcus is a less involved Marcus." Mira repeated his words from earlier and Khan nodded his head. Images of Khan's sleeping crew popped into Mira's mind before she nodded. "This is the most important thing I will ask of you. Please?" Khan asked her, pleaded to her and again Mira nodded her head. "Okay."

She'd do this for him… for his crew. Khan smiled at her and leaned up slowly. Mira had thought he was going to kiss her but instead he surprised her, mimicking what she had done twice before. Khan pressed his lips high on her cheekbone and stayed there for a good five seconds before he pulled back slightly and then he did what she had expected and kissed her lips. Mira instantly pulled back and fixed him with a glare. "Ground. Rules." Mira muttered out sternly which caused Khan to roll his eyes and mutter 'child' under his breath.

* * *

After that very long and tiring conversation, Mira had thought she got the idea through his head. She would only allow light kissing and maybe hand holding, however if they knew Marcus was coming for a visit then obviously other steps were needed. It was essentially just fooling everyone else which didn't require much, or at least hasn't so far but of course Khan wasn't satisfied. He wanted to make sure no one would question their supposed relationship and so the pushing of her limits. He never went too far, never made her feel like she was being forced. He had told her that it was all up to her of how far he would go and honestly Mira wasn't sure if it was him or her or something else entirely but, despite her claims, she had allowed him to advance, though she would lie and say he was 'pushing it'.

Mira had been so deep in thought about the entire situation, it had become a habit to overthink anything and everything Khan did. She knew it was stupid, that they were playing pretend, but Mira wasn't sure where that line was anymore for her. She hadn't been sure since before the kiss in her lab. And much like her habit, she hadn't noticed Khan leave his room or that he had walked up to her until she felt his arms encircle her waist as he put his chin on her head. "I heard you thinking from my room." Khan joked trying to lighten her mood. Mira rolled her eyes "Ha ha, very funny." Mira replied sarcastically to him. Khan let out a thoughtful sound before continuing. "You've been getting up earlier then me, something wrong?" Khan inquired, sounding truly interested in the answer and Mira shrugged. "Yeah… I don't know, just sleeps been a little harder to come by lately." she told him honestly. She didn't see a point in lying about it, though she would burn herself at the stake before she told him that he was haunting her dreams. His ego was big enough; God forbid it get any bigger.

"You've been getting less sleep since the explosion in your lab" Khan noted thoughtfully and Mira had to turn her head a little to get a better look at him, surprised he had been paying that close attention. Sadly, however for Mira, many things had been different since the explosion in her lab not just her sleep. Something had changed and Mira was a little scared to know what exactly. She knew she should give herself a check up, make sure everything was still in working order but what if it wasn't… Mira wasn't sure if she wanted to know that answer.

"I can give you a check up if you require one." he offered and Mira instantly shook her head. "No." she answered hastily. No way in hell was she letting anyone give her a check up, especially not Khan, she did not want to deal with what he may find, his questions and the reactions it might incur.

"Tell me if you change your mind" Khan said after a moment as he looked down at the table and snorted. "What is that?" Khan commented at her cereal and Mira shrugged "What does it look like? It's breakfast" Mira said taking a spoonful of her Nesquik cereal and eating it. "Shouldn't you be eating healthier foods for the morning?" he questioned and Mira shook her head. "This is delicious." Mira laughed as she felt Khan make a face that she couldn't see. "It does not look it." Khan commented dryly and Mira let out another laugh. "Don't knock it till you try it." She said picking up her PADD quickly to scroll down her book. Of course she hadn't actually read through it but she wanted to at least appear like she had to Khan but then decided to just close it entirely.

She was embarrassed as it was another book on getting to know a warrior's mind. Mira had thought at the time when she bought it that it might be able to help her understand Khan a little more but so far it was proving useless. As Mira placed her PADD back down, she felt Khan's hand move up from her waist and froze for a moment. ' _Is he really…'_ Mira thought but then Khan skipped over her breasts, not even touching them or alluding that he wanted to presently. Instead, his hands stopped and clutched the chain around her neck and Mira began to panic. She had forgotten to tuck away his tags under her shirt and was now cringing and cursing inwardly. Her eyes shut tight but instead of ripping them off of her neck Khan had simply pulled out her uniform blue colour shirt and dropped the tags inside. "You forgot to put them under your shirt today." Khan said before he reached over and grabbed her bowl of cereal before sitting down at the stool beside her.

Mira stared at him wide eyed for a moment. "You knew I had them?" she questioned, unsure of what to do in all honesty. Khan simply nodded. "I realized they were in the pocket of the shirt your _pet_ stole from me, I just kept lacking the opportunity to retrieve them from you. But, because of this farce, it will help us if you kept them." he said calmly with a shrug of his shoulder as he took a bite of her cereal. Khan tilted his head to the side as he appraised her cereal before nodding and taking another bite. "So you've known I've been wearing them this entire time…?" Mira questioned again, cringing as she did. Khan simply nodded his head. "Of course, I had contemplated ripping them from your neck a few times but thought better of it. I've had it done to me twice, not a particularly pleasant feeling, so I re-framed. But yes, I knew. It was especially easy to see when you wore your casual clothes. I'd know that chain anywhere." Khan said as he nodded towards her neck, Mira instinctively placed her hand over the tags that now rested between her breasts. "You seem to be as protective over them as I am." Khan said laughing before eating another spoonful of cereal. Mira nodded and then decided to change the subject. "What happened to eating healthier foods?" she jested and Khan shrugged.

"This is decent. I will require you to get another box." he said causing Mira to smile at him. She was about to comment when her communicator went off, telling her she needed to head to the security offices. "Well since you're now eating my breakfast, you can clean up" she told him laughing as she stood and left their quarters.

* * *

As Mira entered the offices, she noted that only one person was there and sighed happily. She hated to deal with the OC and she didn't feel like putting up with him at six in the morning. Mira walked quickly over to the young man and smiled. "You rang?" she asked and he simply nodded his head, moving his chair out and hauling something from the ground and onto his desk. Mira looked at the young man in front of her, giving him a once over. He was clearly fresh out of the academy from what she could tell and it looked like he cared very much what he looked like. His light blonde hair slicked to the side with gel and no sign of stubble anywhere on his face. His eyes still had the glint of happiness, of that hopeful gleam that maybe he could in fact make a huge difference.

It was a look all fresh academy graduates shared. Mira moved her gaze to the box and gave it a once over before the young Ensign, it obvious from his uniform and the shift he was working, held out a PADD and pen for her. Mira quickly signed her name and then looked to the box and a large smile grew on her face. It was the books she had ordered. In all the chaos, in her mind at least, Mira had forgotten her gift to Khan. "Thank you" she told him and the young man just nodded his head and went back to what he was doing. Mira picked up her package and left the offices.

As Mira walked down the corridors, she opened the box up and peered inside, pulling out one of the books and gave it a once over. It was in nearly perfect condition. Some small rips but, considering how old the book actually was, Mira was surprised it wasn't worse. She had paid for a first edition after all. As she opened up the book, she smiled. Mira quickly placed the book back in the box, remembering that Khan had hacked the security feeds around their quarters. She didn't want him to get a glimpse of his gift before she was ready to give it to him. Upon reaching the door that lead her into their quarters, Mira's smile grew but she only took a small tentative step forward. It was only enough for the door to open but not enough for her to be seen. Mira poked her head in through the door and looked around and smirked as she heard the shower going. Mira quickly went into her room and began to pull the books from the horrible box they were placed in and got to work.

It was easy, it only required her to move them from one spot to the other. Of course, she was a little bit of a perfectionist so she put them in what she perceived was the correct order. Quickly sliding the cover to the wooden box shut, that she had purchased for these books, Mira got up and took it with her as she left her room and just in time it seemed to catch Khan leaving the shower. Mira stopped in her tracks read to say something, however when she saw him, her mouth slightly fell open and boy did she stare. Khan stood in front of her, naked except for the towel around his waist that was hanging deliciously and dangerously low. Small beads of water falling down his back and over his chest from his still soaked hair that was partly slicked back and clinging to his forehead and temples.

" _Miracle_ may I suggest taking a picture, it will last longer." Khan poked fun at her for staring so openly as she was. "Of course, I am willing to accommodate you if a picture will not do." He then joked or at least Mira hoped he was joking. His use of her full name however brought her out of the ogling she was doing as she shook her head. Mira flustered slightly, she had hoped that he would only ever use her full name the one time, but she had been wrong. And when he did use it, he made it sound exactly like he had before… like it was more then just a simple name.

Mira gulped and then took in a large breath before she squared her shoulders and walked over to him, trying to ignore his current dress state. "I got something for you." Mira spoke, extending the box in her arms towards him and looking very much away as he released his grip on the towel. ' _God please don't let it fall.'_ Mira prayed and moved her head to look up a little so she wouldn't see anything if it did but she heard the small voice in the back of her head say the opposite. "What is it?" Khan asked and Mira shook her head. "Open it and see." she said, Mira turned her head towards him when she felt the weight of the box disappear from her arms. She followed his movements with her eyes, making sure she didn't miss a beat as Khan walked over to the coffee table, placing the box on it and then sat down on the couch. Mira walked over to the table but didn't sit down, instead she watched Khan closely as he examined the box before pulling the lid open to reveal what was inside. Mira wasn't sure if she had heard correctly but she could have sworn she heard Khan gasp before going still, nothing moving at all, it didn't even look like he was breathing.

"How do you like them? They're first edition. Umm I tried to find a better quality one but there wasn't any. They have this odd mark on the last page so I'm sorry about that." Mira told him, becoming uneased by his continued stillness. Khan seemed to unfreeze at that, tracing his fingers over each books spine before he plucked the first one in the row out of it's place and turned to the last page. His long fingers tracing over the mark that was faded but still visible. Khan didn't say anything for the longest time, Mira had thought maybe she had over stepped some line she didn't know was there but then he talked. "During the meetings when you weren't paying attention, this is what you were doing?" Khan asked, nothing hinting in his tone and Mira quickly nodded "Yeah, I thought that it would be nice, to have something from before. Of course I couldn't get you _your_ books but I thought you know… a copy of it would be nice…" Mira mumbled out the last part.

Khan smiled as he put the book back in it's place and stood, turning to face Mira. She had thought he was going to yell at her, that she should mind her own business but instead and shockingly enough Khan stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. Mira stood frozen for a moment, then finally wrapped her arms around his waist, turning her head so her cheek could rest against his chest. After a few moments Mira snuggled in more, ' _He's so warm'_ she thought as she closed her eyes, it was oddly peaceful standing there being held by him. It had alarmed Mira that she felt that way but at the same time she couldn't care less.

They stood there for a while, until Khan placed a small kiss to the top of her head and pulled away, Mira frowning at the lack of warmth. Khan took a step back from her and smiled before turning, pulling the lid back on and picking up the box. Khan only stopping once he had reached his door; he did not however turn around as he spoke. "These are my books. I put the mark there." Khan told her and then walked right into his room and once the door had closed behind him Mira had sunk to the floor.

' _That was so different._ ' Mira thought, the hug they had just shared already burned into her mind, her memory. It had been so vastly different; Khan had been so different. Normally he would give off this aura of pure seduction, nothing sweet or innocent but Mira had noted during all those times that he had felt out of reach to her. She got it, it was pretend but it seemed just a little odd to her. But this, he had let his walls down.

She was able to reach him this time and it had been just a sweet thank you to her and now she understood why. She had, in fact, retrieved something from his past. She had given back something that was taken away from him. Mira continued to stare at his door for a while, a small smile on her lips.


	14. Boiling Rage

**= XII =**

 _A Month Later_

* * *

Mira felt herself be shaken awake but grumbled to stay asleep. It was the first time in a long while she was able to sleep that soundly, exhaustion finally pushing her dreams to the side. "Miracle." she heard her name spoken softly but she let out a grumble and a sound 'fuck off' before turning over, finding a delectable heat source, wrapping her arms around it securely and snuggling up tight to it. "It seems you are not a morning person" The voice let out a chuckle and Mira shook her head and let out a crumble and complain. "Miracle, if you don't get up I'll set Puffins on fire" and instantly Mira bolted up right, sitting on the back of her legs as she began looking around in a panic for her Puffins before realization came back into her fogged brain. Slowly, Mira turned and glared at Khan who was sitting on the couch next to her, clearly amused by what she was doing.

"You are such an ass." Mira mumbled out and then began to really look around and finally noticed she was on the couch in their quarters, furrowing her eyebrows as she tried to think back on how she ended up asleep out here. Khan, seeing her confusion, decided to step in and explain. "I was working out here last night; you were being kind and stayed out here to keep me company. You fell asleep though. I attempted to move you but you would wake long enough to say you were fine and then a moment later and you were back asleep." Khan explained to her and Mira nodded her head, laughing to herself.

She knew about that problem, if one would label it like that. Whenever anyone touched her or attempted to move her when she was asleep she would wake up long enough to tell them its fine or something less pleasant and then fall back asleep.

"Why are you on the couch?" Mira said through as yawn, stretching as she did. "Hmm… stretch stretch stretch stretch stretch." Mira mumbled under her breath before putting her hands back into her lap and looking at Khan, who was just simply starring at her oddly. Mira could see the laughter dancing behind his eyes and she was amazed he just didn't out right laugh at her.

"It's what I do…, yes I'm a freak. Why are you on the couch?" Mira mumbled, looking away but then pushed it to the side and asked her question again. Khan shrugged at her "I attempted to move you again after an hour, thinking it would be fine. You woke up again but you grabbed onto my hand, you have a surprisingly strong grip." He told her and so in that moment Mira decided to give him a once over and a blush instantly spread across her cheeks. His hair tousled, much like the first time she had seen him awakened from his sleep. Shirtless, shoes and socks gone but thankfully he still had his pants on and then Mira's mind went to the warm blanket she had been snuggling to earlier and cringed inwardly.

"You like your partners' awake and responsive right?" Mira asked, wanting to make sure nothing happened while she had been sleeping, not because she didn't trust him but because she apparently had a habit of moving in her sleep at least according to her ex boyfriends. "Yes Miracle, I do. I slept beside you that's all that happened" he told her truthfully and Mira nodded with a smile, letting out a sigh of relief. After a few moments Khan smirked at her though. "I'll admit though I did not peg you as the snuggling type. No, not with you constantly telling me to stop invading your personal _bubble._ " Khan laughed as he lightly mocked her, another blush spread across her face as he did. Mira was flustered for a moment before she just glared at him "Well you should stop doing that so I wouldn't have to tell you all the time" Mira mumbled out looking away from him, she was about to say something else but stopped when she felt Khan's hand on her thigh and the other on her shoulder.

In a second she was on her back, Khan now hovering over her only a mere two inches away. Mira moved her arms so they were between her chest and Khan's to keep the distance that was there. Mira looked up to him, eyes wide with a mixture of excitement and fear; she wasn't sure which emotion to take hold of. Her brain told her to be scared, to run away but her body seemed to have different ideas.

Mira felt Khan's hand on her thigh, lightly brushing circles there as he rested on his forearm that lay beside her head. Mira looked down between them and then back up to Khan's face, her eyes locking with his. She had never been happier about her choice to change into her pajamas, that consisted of pajama pants and a tight fitted tank top, then right now since Khan had nestled himself between her legs. Khan leaned down slowly and Mira flinched away, closing her eyes as she turned her head to the side.

Khan sighed loudly as he rested his forehead against her temple and shook his head "You need to stop flinching; it's why I enter your 'personal bubble' as you say. To get you accustomed to my presence, my touch. I do not know what started this problem but please tell me so I can fix it." Khan asked her and Mira shrugged, she knew exactly what had started her flinching but she didn't want to tell him. "I'm sorry. I'll work on it." she promised him, she didn't want to talk about it because she was scared of what he may do. Mira knew exactly when it had started to happen. The day after she had given him his books, that's when her emotions decided that they were done pretending, when she had actually started to feel something real or at least accept it.

Mira had very little doubt it was a long time coming but the realization came that day and how at times she had wished it hadn't. After that day, she had tried to detach herself, trying to interact with him less but it seemed to only make Khan interact with her more. To seek her out when she didn't want to be found. She hadn't said anything when he had asked her what was wrong. Instead she had tried to over compensate. She thought if she spent more time with him, was kinder, did more for him that that would be enough, he wouldn't need to get near her; to touch her, but it seemed either way she was screwed. So Mira let out a sigh and turned her head slightly and kissed Khan on the cheek and let a small smile spread across her lips.

"Miracle, if you aren't comfortable with this anymore, you do not have to." Khan told her, concern written on his features and Mira shook her head at him. "I'm fine." she told him with a nod. "You need this, I can do it." she reassured him and Khan nodded his head before pushing himself up and off of her. "If you're sure." He said before standing up "I was called to the comm room, I will be back shortly." he spoke going to his room for few minutes and then coming out in perfect shape, hair slicked back, new shirt and pants and his usual boots on. "I'll get a shower when I return, try not to use up all the hot water." he jested to her and then left her alone.

Mira laughed at that but stopped once he was out of the room and let out a sigh. ' _What's wrong with me_?' Mira questioned to herself as she covered her eyes with her arm. ' _Ever since the explosion I've been odd, God! And my emotions! I feel like everything is on over drive!'_ Mira screamed mentally as a few tears escaped her eyes and slid down her temple. Mira sat up and took a deep breath in to calm herself and then stood. ' _Check up time_ ' Mira thought as she went to her room and changed, figuring she'd get a shower after Khan.

* * *

Khan's blank face turned into a smug smirk when he was out of their quarters. ' _Such easy prey._ ' Khan laughed internally ' _Clearly, a novice Agent.'_ Khan insulted her mentally. He had expected more from her, her kindness was far too obvious, the looks of longing, the too bright smiles, it was her flinching that told him he was on the right track though. Clearly a nervous tick, her mind telling her to back away, that she'd become too close and now her constant distancing. Khan had her exactly where he wanted her and with that he only needed to take two small steps before she was completely under his control.

Khan frowned slightly when he remembered the books in his room though; it had thrown him off kilter. She had managed to get under his skin for once and, for only a minute, he let his guard down. He knew the gesture was faked. That she had searched long and hard and had actually found _his_ books and simply lied about it, pretending she didn't know. He knew all this but he was just happy… he had something back from his old life, even if it was an attempt to get closer, to get more control over him. Khan had simply been too happy to care. Khan stopped once he was outside the comm room and took a breath, wiping the look off his face and going for a neutral expression that barely hid his distaste of being summoned by Marcus.

Khan quickly entered the room and pressed the button to start the call, Marcus's face instantly appearing on the screen before him. "Khan" Marcus greeted and Khan simply gave him a nod, waiting for him to start talking. "Well where to start?" Marcus wondered out loud before a smirk formed on his face and Khan had to hold in his sigh, maybe he should have started this conversation. "How's Mira?" Khan held in his annoyance, he may be manipulating her and using her to help himself and this is the sort of reaction he wanted from Marcus but he did have his limits.

"She is well." He said in a clipped tone, still playing his part well. "So long she's making you _happy_ suppose that's all that matters." Marcus said his smirk never disappearing from his face and Khan instantly got his double meaning to the word, Khan wanted to ask how a Leader could throw away his subordinate so easily but thought better of it and instead said. "I do not wish to talk about her." in surprisingly the politest tone he's used thus far with Marcus. At his words Marcus just laughed, "Fine, let's get to why I called then. I'm sending you some schematics for some torpedoes I want designed but those can wait until you get this new phaser design done." Marcus told him, sending them to his PADD and showing them on the screen to his right. Khan stepped closer to the screen as he looked it over more closely and then frowned.

"I have already designed a weapon for this type of energy shielding." He reminded Marcus who just sighed. "Yeah, take a closer look at this" he told Khan as another image loaded onto the screen not a second later. It was for a higher shield, it seemed to be emanated from a small device that could cover an entire body. "I'll need something that can take down the shield and either kill or stun the target in one go" Marcus told him before putting a hand behind his head and scratching his neck. A sign Khan had noticed that meant he was not going to share all of the information at his disposal.

"The Klingons have taken a ships shields and are now able to walk around with it on their bodies, making all of your weapons useless" Marcus told him, Khan ignored the lie for now and focused on the documents before him. "I'll have it done in two weeks" he told him quickly. "I'll need to make a new module, which means I'll need new materials. I'll have the Doctor send you what I require." Khan told him and then was brought out of his mind, pushing to the side his excitement to make something new, though he wouldn't let Marcus know about that. Instead he frowned and took a step back to look at the middle screen "Speaking of the Doctor, why did you not send this information to her?" he inquired and Marcus just shrugged, his smug smirk annoying Khan.

"She's been very clip with her reports, hardly tells me anything. Suppose she's still embarrassed about before and well she isn't the sharpest tool in the box. Probably would have fucked up the delivery" Marcus insults growing more with each passing second as he continued on, Khan knew it was to get a reaction from him, Khan sighed annoyed that he had to do this but it was needed.

"Could you re-frame from insulting her" Khan told him, asked in a sort of way. He hated he couldn't be outwardly rude to him, not wanting to deal with the threats he would make towards his crew. "Ah I see I touched a nerve. _Sorry"_ Marcus lied, "I will be visiting in two weeks to test out that gun… actually on second thought, I'll test out all of them. Should make for a fun day." Marcus amended and then without a good bye he hung up the call, both screens going black and Khan let out a sigh. This play he was performing was becoming most tiresome and he couldn't wait for it to be over.

* * *

It hadn't taken Mira long to arrive at sickbay after she fixed herself up, when she had gotten there she had walked in on something odd. Nothing horrible but apparently a test run of a new device or something. It instantly drawing Mira's attention, it was absolutely beautiful "What is that?" she inquired of the Doctor standing before the screen with a PADD in his hands. "New tech I came up with; finally finished the prototype. It's basically like a ships scanner or a biobed scanner.

Nothing new there but this one looks for specific things and has a larger range." He told her and Mira nodded standing next to him "What other things?" she asked as she continued to stare at the screen before her "Well say if there's a breakout and so many people are infected, these infected people will read differently on the scanner and with it you can search for subject 0. Basically bio-metric waves and such. Of course right now I can only scan people around me but I'm hoping that when it's done I'll be able to look world wide" he told her and instantly an idea popped into Mira's brain and she smiled. "Can I look at that?" she asked him politely and he seemed all too happy to pass his PADD to her. Mira smiled again as she took a scan of the Nurse that was just passing by, both Doctors looking at the screen as it slowly appeared.

"You've made modifications to a normal PADD?" she inquired and the Doctor simply nodded his head. "Simple really, a first year med student could do it" he told her and Mira smirked, making sure he was solely looking at the screen in front of them as she sent all the data on his PADD to hers and the quickly deleted the message off it so he wouldn't know better. "Here you go, thank you for letting me test that" Mira said politely as she handed the device back to him, he just smiled and nodded her way before she went over to a biobed and began what she had come there to do in the first place. Of course pulling the curtain to hide herself behind, she didn't want anyone seeing the scanner results.

Mira sighed as she waited for it to finish and then sat up and turned to the console to see if there was anything wrong with her. Mira raised a brow as she saw her vitals were only a smidge higher than normal, her body temperature was higher, her heart was beating faster and her regeneration was better as well. Mira then looked at the scan of her brain but saw nothing wrong with it, everything was functioning normally, nothing was damaged and despite the higher results she was in perfect health. "Doctor Sullivan" a nurse asked behind the curtain bringing Mira out of her mind and quickly she cleared the results before answering "Yes".

"Admiral Marcus is on the comm for you, room 6" the nurse told her. Mira sighed before saying her thanks and left sickbay. It hadn't taken her long to arrive at the room, taking a big breath in Mira walked into the room and pressed the button and as soon as Marcus's face appeared Mira nodded her head "Sir" she said her greeting him with a small smile on her face. "Mira, glad to see you're in perfect health" Marcus said smiling at her which caused Mira to raise a brow.

"I have you on red alert, at least when someone does a medical scan of you" Marcus told her and Mira forced herself not to sneer at him and nodded her head again. "Well thank you. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Mira asked him politely and Marcus didn't say anything for a long while, seeming to be studying something off to the side. "Yes, I'm a little disappointed" he told her and then Mira frowned. "I don't understand" she told him honestly and Marcus sighed, looking back at the screen, at her and leaned back in his chair. "Well I was hoping there would have been a difference but sadly it didn't really seem to affect you all that much. Shame" Marcus rambled on, confusing Mira even more.

"Sir I don't..." she didn't continue as Marcus interrupted her. "Yes yes, I got it. You don't understand." He spoke annoyed, Marcus let out a sigh and waited for a minute, looking like he was thinking over his words carefully. "Did Khan tell you how you survived that explosion?" Mira shook her head no at his question and this seemed to cause him some happiness as he smiled.

"Augments were made to be superior but you can't be superior if you can get hurt like a normal human being. So they made them with better healing and regeneration as humans, ten times faster I believe." Marcus rambled on and then stopped and stared at Mira, letting the information sink in. Mira stared at Marcus wide eyed, Khan had used his blood to heal her… she of course had heard rumors but had simply waved them off, she didn't want to speculate and it had completely slipped her mind to even ask Khan about it, why she hadn't thought of it before was beyond her.

"Ah you're there, good. I was hoping that his blood would have affect you on some level; sadly, all it did was improve your health. Like I said before; disappointed." Marcus shrugged, a frown set on his lips. Mira continued to stare wide eyed. "You did set the explosion… you wanted me dead?" Mira asked in horror, Khan had of course told her as much but on some level deep down she didn't allow herself to believe it. That Marcus would play god with someone else's life, her life but it appears that her hopes had been sorely misplaced. "Of course not, I knew it wouldn't kill you for a couple of hours at least. You could have come up with a solution easily. What I wanted was for Khan to use his blood to heal you. You weren't in any danger Mira" Marcus told her, shrugging off the responsibility that she could very well have died. "I wanted to make you better then you currently were and are" Marcus said after a moment.

Mira stared at him, boiling rage dancing behind her eyes and all she could do was nod, he was using that as his excuse, as if that reason alone could nullify what he had done. "Thank you" Mira bit out, not trusting herself to say anything more than that. Marcus smiled and said goodbye, hanging up and leaving Mira in the dark. Mira continued to stand there for a long while, trying to regain her composer. She wanted to hurt something, to hurt Marcus and that thought seemed to calm her down some. ' _There was clearly an effect… I just don't know the extent of it'_ Mira looked down, hair hanging to shield as a way to herself from the outside world for a while and then she looked up, rage still there but then something else and she smiled. ' _I'll enjoy pulling your ass from that chair'_ Mira thought as plans ran rampant around her mind.


	15. Examination

**= XIII =**

"Doctor Sullivan" the man who had been sitting down in a café chair stood as he saw the woman before him. Mira smiled and shook his out stretched hand. "Mr. Harewood." she greeted and he gave a quick nod of his head.

"Thank you for meeting me. I'm sorry for calling you away from your daughter." Mira apologized, she was indeed very sorry about it but the man simply shook his head. "No it's okay. You've helped so much already. I brought what you asked for…" He said handing over the bag beside his bed. "May I ask why you wanted something like this?" he asked and Mira sighed taking it from him and thought before she answered. "I'm trying to help some people but I can't do it openly. It's no one bad but yeah…" she told him simply and that seemed to do the trick. Harewood nodded his understanding at her and smiled before slouching back down into his chair.

"Thank you for this really but that wasn't the only reason I asked you here. I think I have something. It's not a breakthrough or outright cure but it might help." Mira told him as she pulled out her personal PADD and sent him some documents. "I've already sent the sample to her doctor" Mira told the man and he smiled at her. "Thank you." he told her. Mira looked up from her PADD and smiled before she handed it over to him so he could read it.

* * *

"You didn't bring me back anything?" the CO said, lips pouting and making Mira cringed as she looked at him. "I need these to be filled." She told the man as she sent over the requisition orders, quickly looking down to his PADD and then back to her the man raised a brow. "These aren't for Harrison?" he asked and Mira shook her head. "No, I'm advancing a medical compound and I need all that to do it." she told him and the man just smirked, leaning back in his chair as he crossed his arms over his chest. ' _Just sign it so I can leave you creepy old bastard.'_ Mira thought bitterly.

She just wanted to get this over with so she can go back to her quarters and get to work. "Why do you need all that tech?" he questioned her and Mira simply sighed at him. "Because the compound also needs tech to run. Thanks to the _Commander_ , I have some ideas on how to make it better. I would go into detail but I don't want to bore you." Mira said sweetly, trying to hide her disdain just a little.

She honestly hadn't minded the man but when Khan had pointed out what he wanted from her Mira had begun to notice the leering and the things he sometimes let slip. She recalled the time he had nearly outright said she blew herself up. Mira was pulled out of her thoughts when the CO spoke. "Please do bore away." he told her and Mira just sighed. "The Commander also said he needed some help. Hate to keep _him_ waiting." she said and the CO stood up straight at that, he got what she meant. Khan wasn't a big deal.

Marcus, however, was and if the CO kept Khan waiting it meant he was making Marcus wait for something. The man nodded quickly signing off on all the papers and sending Mira on her way finally. Mira quickly strode down the corridors to her quarters so she could get started right away but stopped when she saw an officer coming towards her and stopped him. "Excuse me, can you do me a favor?" Mira asked politely, the young man nodded his head. "Of course Ma'am." "Are you new?" she asked him honestly curious. She couldn't recall seeing his face before but then she doesn't have much contact with anyone really, Mira mostly deals with the CO and Khan. The only people she saw on a regular basis was the CO and some engineers who were working here. "Yes Ma'am, I was transferred in a week ago." he told her and Mira nodded her head "Okay, well you can call me doctor." Mira smiled at him.

"Yes... Doctor" he said unsure for a moment which caused Mira to laugh. "Anyway I was hoping you could deliver a message to… Commander Harrison." she asked, having to stop herself from saying Khan out loud but thankfully the man didn't notice the pause and nodded his head.

"He needs a check up, so tell him to meet me in sickbay in about three hours please." Mira requested politely and once again received a nod and then he was off and Mira was back on her way to her quarters. Once there, she went straight to her room. She locked her door behind her and began pulling out all of the tools and devices from the bag Harewood had given her that morning. Mira had called him yesterday, putting in her request. She had been surprised that he had accepted at all or that he would have it the next day. Mira took a moment to organize everything that now lay on her floor before pulling out the schematics she needed and setting herself to work.

* * *

Khan continued to stare over the schematics, making mental improvements as he went but was pulled from his thought by the hiss of the door. He expected it to be Mira but instead there stood a regular officer. "Sir, you have been requested by Doctor Sullivan to go to sickbay for a check up in three hours." the young man said. Khan nodded his head and then glared at the young man. "Why did she not tell me this herself?" he questioned harshly and the officer just shrugged his shoulders. "She looked busy?" he offered and then left quickly before Khan could say anything else. He let out an annoyed sigh before turning back to his work. ' _Of course she interrupts my work.'_ Khan muttered to himself bitterly. He was getting annoyed playing this game or at least today he was.

Normally he couldn't care, he would play to his hearts content but today… no, not today. Today he had woken in a bad mood. His dreams hadn't allowed him to sleep, haunting him with dreams of her. It had taken nearly all his power not to snap at her or snap her neck when he had left his room that morning. Thankfully the woman seemed to have plans and left rather quickly without a word. Khan sighed inwardly, it hadn't been the first time she haunted his dreams, it had just been the first time the feelings that came with them kept haunting him afterwards. He had felt guilty, guilty for using her, for not believing her; and no matter how hard he tried to remind himself that she was sent there to _use and control him_ , he could not, despite knowing this make the feeling go away. Each dream was different, nothing ever repeating but they had centered around her.

The first time Khan had dreamed of her, it had been nothing amazing or special; he was just helping her with a solution, much like they had done before. Back when he had believed she was who she appeared to be. The second, they were in their quarters. She on the couch, eyes closed as she was listening to him read a book out loud. That was before he had decided to advance their _relationship,_ after that the dreams seemed to take on a more sexual aura. Though some were still rather innocent, at least to his standards. Others had him battling the need to actually go to her and bend her over a table and take her then and there, to feel her around him. Last night's dream however had been all too innocent, they were laying on a couch, -the surrounding different, nothing looked familiar to him- a light blanket tossed over them as they rested, neither wanting to move.

It had been nothing special to start with but the end, what had awakened him wouldn't leave his mind, what made him feel guilty and he could not figure out why. Mira had looked a little older then she did now, she had turned and looked at him, smiling her usual smile. She took his hand, placing it over her slightly swollen stomach. She had asked. 'Looking forward to being a Dad?' and that had jolted him awake. Khan knew it wasn't just a silly dream, that it was his subconscious trying to tell him something, but he just wasn't sure what and it was driving him insane.

Taking a deep breath in and releasing it slowly, Khan looked around his lab, moving his hand to his hair to slick back the few strands that fell around his forehead. His gaze locking on the digital clock that was by the door; it was two in the afternoon and she wanted him in sickbay at five. Khan had contemplated just not going, pretending he had never been told this information and would be happy to just piss her off but then he smirked, realizing this could be a grand opportunity for him.

* * *

Mira had arrived a little late to sickbay, she had kept her eye on the clock but time still seemed to slip by as she completed what she needed to even do this. Mira let out a sigh as she walked in the door. Once it was closed, she quickly locked the door behind her. Mira had cleared out the sickbay just for this, not wanting to be interrupted her, well not wanting to be interrupted by the doctor who knew what she was holding in her hands.

"Sorry I'm late, I was just wrapping something up." she said rounding the medical curtain and stopped in her tracks once she gave Khan a once over. Instantly, Mira snapping her head up to look at the ceiling. "Khan where are your clothes?" she asked quickly and heard a chuckle escape his lips. "I was told you were going to conduct a physical exam." he told her and Mira shook her head quickly not trusting herself to look at him. "No, just a regular check up, you can put your clothes back on." she told him and heard another chuckle "Are you like this with all your male patients, Doctor?" Khan asked which caused Mira to look at him, trying very hard to keep her gaze solely on his face. "No, just I didn't expect this… Umm clothes?" she questioned again and Khan shook his head. "I am in need of a physical check up. I have not had one since my awakening." he informed her and Mira let out a loud sigh.

' _This is gonna be a long checkup._ ' she thought before nodding her head to him. "Okay… well just stand still for a minute and then we'll get to the rest of it." she told him as she held out the modified PADD in her hands as it began to scan his body. Mira kept her gaze on the screen but occasionally found herself staring at Khan for a few seconds. After a few moments, the scan was done and Mira put it down, taking a step towards Khan as she began -to her ever growing discomfort- his physical exam. "Miracle." Khan said trying to catch her attention but Mira would not for the life of her look at him. "Yes Khan?" she said after a minute but didn't receive a response, not really. He let out a sigh. "Do I truly make you so comfortable?" he asked her, sounding a little hurt. This caused Mira to look at him, a frown on her lips. "No, of course not." she said quickly but it didn't seem to satisfy him, that same hurt look still on his features.

"Do you not like me then? Am I not appealing to you?" he questioned her some more and Mira quickly shook her head "No, God no. Of course I like you and you are _very_ appealing. I mean anyone would find you appealing" Mira told him, she hadn't realized that her actions may offend him but she thought starring wouldn't exactly be polite either. "Why would you think I don't?" Mira asked him, stopping her actions so she could simply look at him and wait for his answer. "Because you always flinch away from me, you seemed to not even want to look at my body." he told her and Mira shook her head at him, stumbling over her words. "No... I don't… I mean I do… I… ugh!" Mira let out a loud groan of frustration, rubbing her eyes before she took a breath and looked at him again. "I know that this is pretend, that it means Marcus wont bug you but it's just… I don't… I can't fake my emotions… this is coming out wrong." Mira muttered to herself before she took a big breath and looked away from Khan, it seemed looking at him wasn't helping her at all. "I'm getting attached and I know it's silly but yeah… I was just trying to distance myself… that's all. As for your body… it's just rude to stare and yeah…" Mira told him, trying to avoid his gaze now that she let the truth out.

"Miracle." Khan said her name quietly, seeming stunned by the information she had just told him but she didn't want to look at him to actually check. That was mainly because she was sure her face was as red as a tomato. "Miracle." Khan said her name again in the same tone, this time however he brought his hand to her cheek, turning her to face him and instantly Mira saw the smoldering look in his eyes. "You should not be ashamed of what you feel." he told her as he leaned his forehead against hers. Mira instantly closed her eyes at the contact but shook her head. "I don't… I just… I know you don't, you wont feel the same way I do and it's silly." she told him honestly, instantly feeling Khan shake his head no. "You are assuming I feel nothing towards you?" he asked, told her and Mira nodded her head.

"I'm basically your jailer. I work under the man who is tormenting you. I'd think it's safe to say you'd hate me." she told him, opening her eyes slightly to look at him but instantly closed them again when she saw that heated look to his eyes was still there. Khan shook his head again "You would be wrong." he told her slowly, leaning in and kissing her lips lightly for a moment before pulling back again.

"I have come to care for you Miracle, deeper then I thought I would." he said, picking his words with special care as he let them roll off his tongue and pass through his lips.

"Your emotions are not silly because I feel them as well." his tone uncomfortable and Mira could feel the tension rolling off of him. "I can't promise you anything, I can't promise you normalcy but I can try if you want." Khan spoke, his words echoing with that promise. Mira just stood still, she wasn't sure what to do, what to say to that. "I don't…" she began but was cut off by a chaste kiss from Khan "You do not need to tell me your answer, just think about it." he asked of her and Mira nodded quickly. This time it was her turn to lean in and place a kiss on his lips. It was only supposed to be a quick innocent kiss but Khan had chased after her lips, like she had done to him so long ago it seemed now. Mira contemplated pulling away completely but the thought was pushed out of her head when she felt Khan's tongue trace over bottom lip. Mira separated her lips and felt his tongue press against hers.

The kiss only seemed to grow more heated as time went on. Khan moving Mira so she was now nestled between his legs and he had better control over her. Mira moved her arms to wrap around his neck, one hand going to his hair, entangling her fingers in his black locks. Khan's hands kept moving around her body until he rested his right hand between her shoulder blades, pressing her to him and his right hand, skating up and down the side of her body. However every time it would dip down, he pushed his limits, fingers edging closer and closer to the hem of her uniform skirt. Mira wasn't entirely sure what snapped in her but she pulled her left hand from around his neck and placed it over his, pushing his hand down over the hem of her skirt and then under and released it, allowing him to do whatever he wished.

Once Mira released his hand, she had decided to do some exploring of her own. Her fingertips skating across his thigh and only moving forward and around but stopped when she got to his back, having to pull herself away from his lips to catch her breath. Khan, however, kept kissing her. Lips locking onto her neck as his other hand began to lower on her body until he reached her thigh. Much like before, Khan grabbed hold of both her thighs and holstered her up, instead of a table, this time he seated her on top of his lap. A self satisfied smirk plastered on the inside as she let out a small moan at the contact.

Mira turned her head back to capture Khan's lips with hers once again, missing the feeling of them all too strongly but she didn't care. The tension that had been building up inside her was slowly being released. Mira let out a sigh of relief when she ground her hips into his and caused a small groan to escape Khan's lips but all to suddenly Mira was pulled out of it by a voice over the speakers. "Doctor Sullivan, it's past the thirty minutes you said you would need." the voice spoke out, causing Mira push Khan slightly away from her, looking up to the ceiling and cringing.

Mira quickly got off of Khan and went to the panel, pressing a button. "Sorry about that, the Commander requested a physical exam since he hadn't had one in months. I'll need another minute or two. I am so sorry for the inconvenience." Mira told to the Nurse on the other side, praying that her voice didn't leave any hints as to what she had just been doing. Lifting her finger from the button, Mira stepped back and took a deep breath before turning and walking back over to Khan who did not look at all happy but shrugged it off as he reached for her. Mira shook her head and stepped out of his reach again.

"I need to do this exam and I just said two minutes." she told him and then that unhappy look appeared on his face again before he nodded. "Later." he told her and Mira simply nodded, trying to still the blush that was threatening to spill over her cheeks while she finished up his exam in record time.


	16. Behind the Scenes

**= XIV =**

 **Author's** **Note:** _Smut at the beginning of this chapter. Just a warning in case you are not reading it for that._

 _Two Weeks Later_

* * *

Khan sat on his bed, back against the wall and legs crossed as he read The Professor, his favorite. Khan was deep in his own world, consumed by the great book that it was but was pulled from it by a knock on the door. Khan let out a heavy sigh as he got up from his spot and walked to the door, trying to reel in his annoyance so he wouldn't damage the already fragile relationship he had with Mira. She had been avoiding him since his examination two weeks ago, she would only come to him when he gave her no other choice or when she was forced out of her lab when the six-hour limit that was placed on it was up. The promise of later had been broken and it raised Khan's frustration levels through the roof. If he had known that she wouldn't have put out, he wouldn't have even attempted this manipulation of her. Khan had expected her to be easy but sadly he had been mistaken and so he took another deep breath and then opened the door to his room. There stood Mira in her uniform blues, small smile in place as she looked up to him.

"Is everything okay? You haven't come out of your room all day?" Mira asked, her tone the usual sweet note that is always was. "I am fine, I felt like reading today" he told her honestly, letting it be known by his bored tone that he wanted to go back and finish his book. "Oh… which one are you reading?" She asked and Khan sighed, grabbing onto his annoyance before he let it slip from his lips.

"The Professor, is this something you needed Miracle?" He asked of her and she just stared at him, uneasiness setting behind her eyes. "Uh... sort of… I mean…" Mira stuttered out as she looked away from him, a blush creeping across her cheeks. Khan narrowed his gaze on her as he tried to figure out what she could be thinking. However, he didn't have to think long. Mira had taken a large breath in and then slowly let it out before she stepped forward, pressing her body against his and planting her lips on top of his in a slow lazy kiss.

Khan took a moment before he wrapped one of his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he stepped back into his room, his other hand going to the panel and locking it. As soon as the door was closed, Khan stopped and pushed Mira back against the door and stared at her for a moment. Her chest rising and falling in quick succession as she stared right back at him. "Is it too late for _Later_?" Mira asked and Khan smirked at her before closing the distance again, capturing her mouth with his. Khan swept his tongue across her lower lip, biting it before he turned his head and began to kiss down her neck.

Mira, of course, hadn't been idle, her hands exploring his body mainly focusing on his bare chest. Finger nails scraping and scratching against his skin as they went until they stopped at his trousers.

Mira didn't seem to waste long before she pulled her hands from his back, circling around to his front. Her left hand traveling up his muscled abdomen and not stopping till it reached his hair, fingers tangling in his black locks. Khan had to take a small breath when he felt her right hand slip between his last bits of clothing and skin, moving down until she had his cock firmly in her grasp, giving him a long and hard stroke. Khan smiled against the skin of her neck. "You're still wearing too much." Mira purred into Khan's ear and he let out a small chuckle.

"You are impatient." he told her, pulling her hand from pants and the other from his hair and placed them at her sides. "I wish to savior this" he whispered to her, taking a step back from her. Slowly he undid the button to his trousers, doing the zipper next in the same slow motions. Khan could feel the tension rolling off of Mira but she had made him wait and so he would exact that same punishment. He would make her wait but not for long, too long and he would no doubt go insane. Khan smirked as he pushed the trousers, along with his boxers, past his waist and down to his thighs, letting them fall the rest of the way. He now stood naked in front of Mira and her response could not have stroked his ego more. She stood exactly where he had left her, starring at him, eyes constantly racking up and down his body as he saw the desire build behind her eyes, the way she pressed her thighs together. It sent him spiraling into desire all the more. Khan took a small step forward, leaning towards Mira and placing his lips onto hers for a chaste kiss before he leaned down to her ear, nibbling on her lobe.

"Undress for me." he purred before taking a step back and out of her reach. Mira stared at Khan for a moment before a smirk came to rest upon her lips.

Khan gave her a once over again, noting this time that she wasn't wearing her usual boots. Quickly, he moved his eyes to her hands that began to move. Slowly, much like he had done, they went to the back of her uniform, lifting a piece and pulled it down. Slowly. Mira pulled her arm out of the right sleeve and gave the uniform a small tug before it fell to the ground, much like his trousers had done.

Mira now stood in front of him now in a deep green lace bra and thong. Khan stared with a heated lust look before his eyes were drawn back to Mira's moving hands, his eyes never missing a beat as they finally came to rest on her shoulders. Slowly she played with the straps, until finally she pulled them up and over her shoulders with her thumbs, finger tips skating across the sides of her bra and slowly trickling down. Once Mira's hands reached her thong, she hooked her index fingers under them and started to pull down, one side at a time until they reached her thighs and then let them drop.

Khan took in a sharp intake of breath and he wasn't sure what snapped first, his ability to wait for a moment longer or his frustration but Khan stepped to her, hands instantly finding her thighs as he picked her up. Mira's legs instantly wrapped around his waist and arms went around his neck, Khan took another step and Mira shivered, skin prickling from the cold metal door her back was now touching.

Khan pressed into her more, causing her to gasp in pleasure and he took the moment to capture her bottom lip between his, sucking and giving it a quick nibble before releasing it. Khan took a second before giving Mira a slow kiss, his tongue meeting hers as he moved his right hand from her thigh and slid it between them. "Khan." Mira moaned softly pulling away from his lips, leaning her forehead against his shoulder when his fingers lightly circled over her clit. Lightly, Khan continued this motion. He could feel the tension building in her and smiled against her neck.

"Khan… please," Mira begged him and it only caused his smile to grow wider. "The bed?" he questioned as he moved his fingers, letting one slide into her and then another. Mira let out a louder moan, her grip on him tightening as her nails pressed into his skin. With a quick nod from her, Khan pulled his fingers out and in three quick strides laid her down on his bed followed by himself. Khan moved so that he was positioned between her legs, right hand under her shoulder blade while his left hand gripped her thigh. Khan looked to Mira who was out a breath, panting with wanton desire. "Miracle." Khan whispered, though he wanted this, he craved for his release but he wouldn't subject someone to something they did not want or were having second thoughts about. He had never been liked that and refused to be turned into that, he knew where he was wanted and where he was not, even if Mira had changed her mind he would respect that and continue his manipulation in the more _innocent_ of fashions, well to Mira's standards. Everything they had done so far was by far the most innocent of things. He hadn't tread those waters since his first time and even then it was questionable on the innocence of that. Mira leaned up to give Khan a passionate kiss, bucking her hips into his as she did.

Khan instantly got the hint and finally did what he had wanted to do for so long, slowly Khan eased himself into her, moaning as he went. Khan only stopped when he was fully sheathed inside of her slick walls, he looked down to Mira. Her head back and mouth slightly open and he took that as a sign to continue.

The rhythm was slow at first, pulling out all the way before slowly going back in. It carried on like that until Mira decided she wanted more. Quickly, Mira turned them over; Khan on his back and her now on top. Mira smirked as she looked down at him, leaning in to kiss him lightly.

"I thought you would have been stronger." she mocked and was met with deep thrust, leaving her to take a sharp breath in. Her mouth open and eyes closed. "I was hoping for a change of scenery." Khan let out through a moan of his own when Mira rose up and down on his now wet cock. Khan moved his hands up her thighs, palming her ass and giving it a good squeeze. "Oh God." Mira let out as she dropped her head back, her mouth agape as she rode him. As time went on the pace picked up, skin slapping against skin as they were closing in on their climaxs. Khan sat up, his chest against Mira's as he grabbed hold of her hips. Mira pulled herself closer, placing sloppy kisses against his neck. Khan could feel his release a breath away, he turned his head towards Mira wanted to muffle his release with her lips but she wouldn't let him, laughing as she spoke. "I bet you wish this was real".

Khan bolted upright in his bed, panting as he looked around his room with wide eyes before promptly falling back down into his bed with a huff. ' _Another one_ ' Khan grumbled to himself bitterly, he was getting tired of these dreams but at least they were better then the ones that made him feel guilty or that one where Mira had been pregnant. Khan's eyes looked to the door as he heard a knock and they became wide again. "Khan I hope your awake. Marcus will be here soon" Mira's voice rang out and he sighed again, happy he hadn't gotten up to answer the door. His current condition would have been annoying to explain.

* * *

Khan stood, his back straight and hands clasped behind his back as he stood outside the shooting range, he had been waiting five minutes before Mira showed up and told him that Marcus would be there soon. Twenty minutes had past since then and Khan was five seconds from saying screw him and leaving. He did not care if it seemed like a childish thing to do, he had always been one for punctuality.

A ruler needed to be and this was racking on his very last nerve. Khan looked at the digital clock that blinked on the control panel to open the shooting range and took in a deep breath, he had been about to tell Mira he was leaving but then, to his ungodly misfortune, Marcus rounded a corner and smiled at them both. "Sorry to keep you waiting, now let's see some guns." he said, clapping his hands together and then rubbing them in excitement. Mira turned quickly and opened the door, standing to the side to let them both enter before her.

Once all were inside Marcus looked at each weapon that was on display and nodded in approval at each one. He picked one up quickly and looked it over before turning and holding it up. "Mira if you could?" he asked and Mira quickly punched in a code and a dummy shot up from the ground. Marcus wasted no time in shooting it to hell and back. In all honesty, if it hadn't been for Marcus, Khan may have felt some joy that his weapon worked perfectly. He had, of course, created it and thus knew it would but to actually see it was another thing entirely. Marcus called for another dummy and again once it was up he shot off another round, letting a pleased smile take form as he put the weapon back where he had found it and picked up another one.

"So Mira, I saw all the requisitions you made. Mind telling me what for?" Marcus asked and Mira seemed to freeze for just a second before punching in the same code to bring forth another dummy. "I'm advancing a medical compound." she said simply. Khan looked to her, examining her rigidness, this was not a topic she wanted to talk about clearly.

"What compound?" Marcus inquired, happily picking up another gun and shooting the awaiting dummy. "Cancer currently, I came up with an idea to help the medical treatments along and be a much smoother process for the patients." she told Marcus and he simply nodded. Khan narrowed his eyes on Mira, he saw it for the lie that it was. He was curious as to why she was lying about it. When he had asked her the very same question she had told him she was working on a long range medical scanner and he had not seen nor heard the lie in her words then, so he was very curious as to why she would give Marcus an entirely different story.

"Your kindness is showing Mira." Marcus jested and Mira let out a strained laugh. "Sorry, horrible habit." she quipped but Marcus let out a deep throaty laugh that Khan hated the second he heard it. After that they were left in silence except for Marcus's shooting and the dummy's bits and pieces falling onto the ground. Khan, of course, had to speak up to warn Marcus that some weapons were trigger sensitive. He only gave a nod, the happy smile never leaving his lips.

' _Finally._ ' Khan thought as Marcus reached the last weapon on the table. "Mira?" Marcus called out, stopping the woman from punching in the code to bring up another dummy. "Yes Sir?" Mira said after a few moments of simply looking at him. Mira turned her gaze to Khan quickly, a weary look in her eyes before she returned her gaze to Marcus's back. "Bracelet." he said loudly, in a demanding way. Khan looked at him for a moment baffled before he looked to Mira to seek out the answers, to say she looked uneasy would have been an understatement. Khan figured instantly that the bracelet she was wearing was what he was referring to, at least by the way Mira was clutching to it. "Give me your bracelet." Marcus said again, an angry note to his tone. Mira took in a deep breath as she pressed a button and the small thing started to fold into itself slight, leaving a big enough gap for Mira to fit her wrist through.

Ever so slowly, Mira walked over to Marcus and with such hesitance handed him her bracelet, quickly taking several steps away from him after she had done what he asked. Marcus looked down to the piece of metal now in his palm, turning to face forward, once his gaze landed on Mira he dropped it onto the floor. "Go stand where the dummy appears." he told her and Mira gawked at him for a moment. "Sir…" she was about to say but Marcus interrupted her. "NOW!" he yelled. Khan looked from Marcus to Mira, reading the fear that was clearly in her eyes but she did as she was told. Khan was about to take a step forward but Marcus held up a finger to him. "Interrupt or interfere and I'll kill ten of your crew." Marcus threatened, making Khan ground his teeth together as he stood in place, allowed to do nothing but watch, even if he hated her; getting hit with that gun even on stun would severally hurt her or worse.

"Raise your shield." Marcus told Mira once she was in place and Khan wasn't sure if he saw what he had, a blue flicker of what looked like shielding appeared on Mira's skin before it all to quickly disappeared but not a moment later that shielding was about and constant. Khan stared wide eyed at Mira, at what he was seeing and only pulled his gaze away to look at Marcus when he heard the other man let out a short laugh. "I see she hasn't told you." he laughed again and Khan glared, wishing stares truly could kill. "Now Mira tell me the truth." Marcus spoke loudly, a frown set on his face as he stared at the woman.

"Did you think I wouldn't know what you were up to?" he continued after a second and Mira shook her head.

"It's not what it looks like, I swear…" Mira said but stopped when Marcus raised the gun to her and shot her. The shot ripped through Mira's shield and sent her flying back and into the wall, coughing and taking deep breaths in when she landed on the floor, handing clutching to her mid stomach where the gun's pulse had made contact. Khan could see that the weapon had left a scorch mark on her clothes. "What did I say about lying, Mira?" Marcus spoke calmly though Khan could see the rage behind his eyes as he stared at Mira. Mira had simply shaken her head.

"I'm not…" and another shot, this one to her right shoulder. It seemed Mira had only a second to get whatever it is that protected her up, this shot smacked her into the wall much more roughly this time given the shorter distance. Mira tried to gasp for air, she was on her side and her forehead rested against the floor as tears slipped between her closed lids. "You think trying to reverse what you are is going to save your daddy from me? I told you I would destroy him if you didn't do exactly as I said. You ever try that shit again and I'll send his ass to jail and you back to the lab to be the lab rat your daddy saved you from." Marcus yelled at her before shooting her one more time, knocking her out with this last shot.

Marcus then turned to Khan and a smile spread across his lips. "Excellent work." Marcus praised him and Khan just glared at him. A new type of rage settling in behind his blue green eyes. He had been wrong, so very wrong. "You did threaten her." Khan let slip and Marcus quickly looked to the unconscious Mira across the room and then back to Khan.

"Of course, her emotions get the best of her. She needed to be reminded who was in charge." Marcus said with a smirk, he quickly turned, dropping the weapon and went for the door. "Do be a good lap dog and re-deliver my new threat. She might have been in too much pain to hear me." Marcus called back and then he was gone. As soon as Khan could no longer hear his footsteps he rushed over to Mira, bending down and gently turning to lay her on her back, checking to see how extensive the damage was and sighed a little in relief. She had two bad burns but she would be fine otherwise, physically at least. Khan frowned as he looked at her, brushing strands of hair from her face. The guilt coming back in full force as he continued to stare down at her.

His instincts had been right and he had chosen not to listen to them. He had believed that no one was this kind. That it was not possible in this age but he had been wrong. Letting a saddened sigh escape his lips, Khan picked up Mira, cradling her to his chest as he left the range and walked back to their quarters.


	17. Confessional

**= XV =**

Mira slowly felt her mind wake up but everything was still foggy. She couldn't recall when exactly she had gone to bed but she stopped thinking when she heard someone talking. Their voice was deep, something was tangling in it… ' _Sadness maybe? No… something else… rage?... no that's not it either… guilt?'_ Mira thought, she couldn't place it and so she decided to just listen instead.

"Though rank and high the holocaust

Of nations, steams to heaven,

Glad I'd join the death-doomed host,

Were but the mandate given.

Passion's strength should nerve my arm,

Its ardour stir my life,

Till human force to that dread charm

Should yield and sink in wild alarm,

Like trees to tempest-strife.

If, hot from war, I seek thy love,

Darest thou turn aside?

Darest thou, then, my fire reprove,

By scorn, and maddening pride?

No my will shall yet control

Thy will, so high and free,

And love shall tame that haughty soul

Yes tenderest love for me."

Mira opened her eyes slowly, starring up at the ceiling for a few moments but then turned them when she noticed Khans voice had stopped. "That was pretty." she whispered out, flinching as she tried to move. Khan instantly pushed her back down gently. "You need to rest; your body is still recovering." he told her. That same tone in his voice was dancing behind his eyes but this time Mira could place it, it was indeed guilt. "We were in the testing range…" Mira said, trying to recover her memory but her mind seemed to be failing to do so. Khan nodded solemnly as he looked away from her.

"You do not recall?" He asked her and Mira looked back up to the ceiling trying to remember but every time she nearly grasped onto it, it would slink just out of her reach again. "Why am I so blah?" Mira asked looking to Khan who still wasn't looking at her. Instead, his gaze was to her hand that he was holding, his thumb caressing the veins on her wrist.

"Marcus shot you with one of my guns, you are no doubt feeling the after effects of it." Khan told her honestly and Mira just nodded her head. "How did I get to my room?" Mira asked another question, turning her hand over and grasping his hand with hers, giving it a quick squeeze. "I brought you here." Khan told her.

* * *

Khan had stopped mid stride as Mira stirred in her sleep, looking as though she were in pain and so he amended his plan. He would go to sickbay and give her a once over and then take her to her room and let her rest. It hadn't taken him long to get to sickbay and he was instantly bombarded with questions and the likes that he promptly ignored as he rested Mira down on a table and began a scan.

"Commander Harrison, you will tell me what has happened! And you _will_ tell me _now!_ " the main Doctor spoke firmly and loudly at Khan. Khan, not having patience for anything at the moment, just turned his head slightly and glared. He saw the Doctor shrink back and quake in fear of him. "You will not speak a word to me again." Khan seethed out and quickly returned his gaze to the scan, a little bit of happiness flooding in when he saw that there was really no damage other then the burn marks and the effects of the stun which Khan had altered slightly. If that gun had been pointed at him, two or three good shots and he would go down.

Khan, of course, hadn't really thought of that when he built it. He was too consumed with the joy of making something new, even if it was for Marcus. If he had known it was intended for Mira he would not have made it… but then again, he was foolish, he believed she a spy. A manipulator that played the game well and he knew that if Marcus had told him it was intended for her then he still would have made it… probably making it far worse than it currently was.

He sighed as he looked down at her, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear before moving to the cabinet by the door, grabbing an ointment for burns before quickly scoping her back up into his arms and leaving sickbay. A glare to anyone who got in his way or thought to say something in protest.

Khan sighed with relief once he had reached their quarters and instantly went to her room, figuring it would be the more comforting thing for her. Once she was down on her bed, Khan set to work removing her shoes and her uniform and with a little difficulty dressed Mira in her usual Pajamas but not before he applied some of the cream to the small areas the shot had made contact.

"I am sorry." he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

Khan knew for his manipulation to work that he would always need to be in a constant flux of close and arms length with her. However, over the past few weeks since she had given him a piece of his past back, he had held her closer. Which in turn made him feel, he felt for Mira now. She wasn't just some tool to him anymore and he only denied that until the range because until then he had thought such horrible things of her and now… he knew she really was the sweet and kind person she made herself be. A frown graced Khan's lips as he pulled away to look at her face fully, he had so many thoughts and ideas about Mira, he thought he knew every single thing to know about her and it turns out he hadn't a clue, not even about what her father had stolen.

Khan let out another sigh as he brushed his fingers gently against her cheek, his mind coming to a decision he would most likely regret. He would tell her the truth, he would tell her what he had planned and was doing and hopefully if she was still willing to see his face he would ask if _she_ was what her father had stolen.

Khan would be lying to himself if he didn't at least admit she was the most fascinating thing he had ever come across. From what he saw she was a walking, talking energy shield and it made Khan wonder more if being a shield was all she could do. If maybe she was more weaponized then he was, he now at least understood why her regeneration was better than a normal humans. It needed to be in order to sustain her and her abilities.

Khan wondered if she would ever willingly talk to him about it and frowned when his mind answered that question. ' _Why would she trust someone who did such horrible things, who would have kept doing horrible things and would have left her with nothing in the end? Left her a broken shell of what she used to be?'_ Khan's frown only deepened with those thoughts and shook it off as he stood. He did not know how long she would be unconscious for and recalled a memory of when Nicole would read to him. Khan left her room and retrieved one of his books, he thought poems might help maybe, he always did have a fancy for them.

* * *

Khan sighed as he thought over his words carefully, he was stuck. No matter how he phrased it, he knew she would hate him in the end and; while his feelings may not have been all that strong for her, they still mattered and he didn't want to be a catalyst for her pain, not anymore. "Once Marcus had left, I made sure you were okay to move. I took you to sickbay and ran a scan to make sure you were okay. That my gun did not leave any internal damage and then I brought you back here." Khan explained thoroughly and he saw the raw panic spread across her face.

"Is your memory still hazy?" Khan asked and he only received a nod from Mira. Khan let his own head bob for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Marcus asked for your bracelet. I saw what you can do." Khan told her the truth yet again and Mira seemed to shrink away from him, fear rolling off of her. Khan wondered what she was afraid of, he could understand being an experiment but then the thought came swiftly and then Khan understood. ' _This was the reason Marcus assigned her to me… she is better then any tool he possesses.'_ Khan thought. He could understand that, being looked at like a tool when you were anything but. Khan had made peace with the fact that is what people saw him as and even now, that's all Marcus saw him as.

A tool to be used and discarded at the user's leisure. Khan had taken great strides to never being seen like that again, to never be used like that again but here he was. Before, Mira was that much to Khan. A tool to be used and her being a person made things a little easier for Khan but now, she _was_ more. "I won't use you Miracle." Khan whispered out softly, "You are not a tool to be used. I will not do that to you." Khan let his words settle into her mind and slowly the fear faded out but was replaced by confusion. "Marcus thought I was trying to reverse my condition." Mira muttered and Khan internally sighed with relief, her memories were slowly piecing themselves back together. "Yes, he threatened you… your father. Why did you not tell him about the scanner?" Khan asked, truly curious what she would answer with.

Mira shrugged for a moment, seeming to think it over before she returned her gaze to him.

"I'll tell you when I'm done, promise." she told him with a small smile on her lips. Khan looked at her for a long moment and then nodded. "May I ask you something?" his question was met with a pondering look but Mira nodded her head nonetheless. "What exactly did they do to you?" the question came out slow and unsure. Khan noticed Mira instantly looked away from him, her gaze going to the wall beside her as she thought.

"I wasn't made like this… I born like this… grown would be a better word actually." Mira muttered out. Khan knew she was perfectly aware of his advanced hearing. "Grown?" Khan questioned her and Mira sighed before she tried sitting up, Khan quickly helping her and adjusting the pillow behind her for comfort. "Yes, from what my father could see, from what he took when he rescued me, I was grown. I don't have a mother." Mira explained. Khan now got why she had snapped when he brought up her mother. At the time, he had thought that they simply weren't on good terms.

"You do have a mother. The female DNA they spliced into you… she's" Khan said but Mira shook her head. "I'm spliced from so many different DNA strands. I don't even know my base structure but no, I don't. I was grown in a tank. I do not have a mother" Mira corrected him and Khan knew that this sub topic was not one Mira wished to discuss and so he moved on. "What did they make you for?" he asked his next question and was met with a laugh and snort from Mira. "To be a weapon, just like you were. I'm a waking, talking, breathing condensed energy weapon." Mira said in one breath and Khan frowned.

"I was probably meant to be the next wave of foot soldiers; from what I could gather on the research notes my father took. They were far from getting a perfect specimen, the energy output was far too high and the bodies would deteriorate at some point. I guess that's why my regeneration rate is higher then normal." Mira paused after that, taking in a big breath and then releasing it slowly, seemingly to help collect herself. "It didn't help though; I couldn't heal fast enough to keep up. It made me very sick when I was younger. My father worked around the clock to find a solution, he did obviously otherwise I would be dead".

Khan nodded as she spoke more about it, how she didn't know what happened to the project, if she was still the only one like her alive. That she could indeed use her energy output to hurt others and such, whatever question Khan asked Mira would do her best to answer though some she feigned away from and he took the hint to move along. "You are truly a miracle." Khan smiled, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear as he smiled at her. Khan looked at her for a few moments, not caring if he was starring or not but then decided it was time. Khan leaned in slowly and placed a small chaste kiss on Mira's lips and then her forehead, his lips lingering there for a few seconds and then pulled back. "Miracle, I have a confession to make." Khan let out slowly, not entirely sure if he wanted to do this anymore.

He could, in fact, continue with his lie but after this the lies would stop. No more using and lying to her, no more manipulation but when he looked at her deep green eyes he knew he couldn't do that. "What is it?" Mira asked, her voice small as she intertwined their fingers, her thumb rubbing over his. "I have lied to you".

* * *

Mira stared at Khan with wide eyes at his words, not understanding them in the least. "Sorry?" she said, hoping she might have miss heard him in some way but from the look he was giving her, she very much doubted it.

"I lied to you. I _had_ no interest in you. I did see you as a tool but that was before… I didn't believe you when you told me Marcus was threatening you. I thought you were playing me… trying to manipulate me." Khan spoke, like always choosing his words carefully. Mira instantly wrenched her hand from his, her breathing picking up as confusion and anger settled. "What?" Mira rasped out, eyes analyzing everything about him. His features, his posture and his eyes, his eyes telling her she hadn't miss heard a single word he had just said. "I sought to do the same to you, to manipulate you, seduce you. And when you called yourself mine, I would have used you till you proved to be of no use anymore and then left you broken." Khan let out a breath as he finished, his eyes locking with Mira's. Mira could see the sadness but her rage did not let her care at all, she was seething with unbridled anger.

"I have done nothing but be kind to you, I have never lied to you and you were going to do that to me?" Mira whispered out, slight horror in her voice as she pictured his words in her mind and saw the empty hollow of herself and while he may not have gone through with it, she felt it now. "What made this confession happen?" Mira inquired, eyes cast down to her lap, her tone strained. "Marcus's threat in the range. I then knew, I was wrong… I did not want to lie to you anymore, Miracle", Mira's head instantly snapped up and a hateful glare marred her features. "Do not call me that, you will never call me that again." she snapped and Khan nodded. "All those times you were kind to me… those were just tricks to gain my trust." Khan nodded at her statement "Yes, they were exactly that. I did not do them because I was being kind or because I thought you would appreciate them.

All I have ever done was for myself, to give myself advantage over you." Mira stared at him for a long moment, she saw the truth in his words and without her permission tears filled in her eyes, she cursed herself internally for being such a cry baby, especially at moments like these.

"You lied to me, you… I don't even… I can't… what were you going to do if I tried to sleep with you?" Mira asked, eyes scanning his and Khan shrugged. "I would have had sex with you. I would do anything for my family Miracle. I would even destroy this planet if it meant I would get them back." Khan said slowly and Mira instantly snapped. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU NEVER GET TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN." She shouted at him "Get out." she seethed under her breath.

"I don't know what the hell I did to deserve this. I don't know what made you hate and distrust humans so much but I swear to god… Just get out, get out and leave me the hell alone." she continued and Khan instantly got to his feet and left but not before Mira looked to her night stand, picked up his tags and threw them at him. Khan spun quickly and caught them, only staring down at his tags for a moment before he turned back around and left, no word of goodbye or protest, no looks of his shoulder at her, nothing. He was just gone. Mira wasn't sure what was more upsetting, that she had been played like a fool, that she had let herself get played or that her mind was replaying him saying ' _had'_ when he talked about his feelings. For some reason that word seemed to cling to her mind and it hurt all the more.

' _What's wrong with me… I'm so stupid._ ' Mira thought bitterly, her anger slowly fading out and pain taking over. Mira moved herself to lay down again, turning herself on her side and curling into a ball as tears spilled over. In that moment, she felt like she was back to being a little girl with a broken heart and it hurt that it took that moment to know exactly how much Khan had meant to her and like a little girl all she wanted was her dad.


	18. Seeing Faces

**= XVI =**

 **Authors** ** Notes:** _Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I fixed up all the other chapters, two big things I added in but nothing super huge to make you go back and read if you don't want to. Enjoy and sorry again, I will finish this story I swear!_

 _Later that Night_

* * *

Mira sat still, occasionally moving to take a sip of her brandy but other than that, nothing. Her eyes cast down; a frown sat upon her features as she thought of nothing but how stupid she had been. How much she hated Khan for what he had done, and the sad part she mauled over was that she knew _just knew_ that she would find some stupid way to forgive him because despite all this she still desired him.

Mira blamed it on his looks; the man was basically sex on legs. Mira had been all consumed with her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed someone take the stool next to her until she saw a hand wave in front of her gaze. Turning her head slightly Mira appraised the man who smiled a coy smile at her and raised a brow at him. "Can I help you with something?" she asked simply and the man's smile just broadened. "I asked what a pretty girl like you is doing here and what's making you frown so much." the man repeated and Mira just rolled her eyes, turning her gaze back to her drink.

"Drowning my sorrows obviously, I don't need to ask what your doing here though." Mira announced but mumbled the last bit to herself, she didn't feel like getting into a verbal altercation with someone; though she contemplated a fist fight. Dabbling that maybe a good punch or two might help release some of her anger, but recalled the thought and locked it down. ' _What's wrong with me… when have I ever wanted to punch someone to feel better. God I hate this.'_ Mira screamed mentally. The man let out a short chuckle and this served to only irk Mira more. "Well maybe I can help get your mind off of it?" he offered, she could practically hear the lust screaming from him. Mira turned her head to get a good look at him. Mira raised a brow, the man in front of her honestly was pretty handsome if she had to say so. Short dark brunette hair, tanned skin and some stubble. Mira couldn't make out the colour of his eyes though, she blamed it on either having too much to drink or the poor bar lighting. Mira turned fully to him, crossing her legs and leaning her cheek into her palm.

"Do you make a habit of picking up woman at bars?" she inquired and the man simply shook his head an embarrassed smile on his lips as he let out a small chuckle.

"Not really, actually, my friend ditched me to hit on that lady over there and well you looked lonely… so yeah… I'm Bennet by the way." he said, offering his hand to her. Mira judged for a moment before she smiled at him, taking his extended hand and shaking it. "Mira" ' _Hmm payback_ ' Mira thought as her smiled brightened at the man before her. Bennet's smile grew also. "Well Mira, I have an idea." Bennet smirked and Mira instantly knew where this was going and was rather pleased by it. ' _Lovely, I don't have to do anything'_ she thought happily, thinking for a few moments that she would actually need to dangle the bait in front of him but nope, he was already on the hook and she didn't have to do a thing.

"Do go on." she said. Bennet smirked at her "How about we get out of here and go somewhere more private to talk… or _whatever._ " Bennet shrugged his shoulder at the last word and Mira had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. I mean really he could just say he wanted to fuck her; that is what she wanted from him after all. "Why not." Mira responded after finishing off her drink, she was about to pull out her wallet and pay but Bennet stopped and paid her bill instead. "Who says chivalry's dead?" Mira laughed out quietly as Bennet again took her hand and they were out the door before Bennet turned quickly and gave Mira a passionate kiss.

He pulled back a bit and, for five seconds when Mira opened her eyes, all she saw was him. Khan and his eyes and instantly the smile faded from her face and she pulled back. "Hey are you okay?" Bennet asked and Mira shook her head. "No… I'm… I'm sorry I gotta go." she mumbled out pulling her hand from his grasp and stumbling slightly away from him. Even when he's nowhere near her, he's haunting her. God she hated him and yet she still felt the aching need to just screw him and have him take her in every which way he knew how.

" _Fucking sexual attraction and tension, God I wish I could kill him."_ Mira screamed in her head, it was driving her insane. Mira had been so caught up in her head again that she hadn't even noticed Bennet come after her; not until she was dragged into an alley. way and smacked against a wall knocking the wind out of her. Mira coughed a couple of times "What the hell!" she exclaimed loudly when she felt hands on her.

"You really shouldn't be such a tease, you asked for this!" Bennet whispered darkly and Mira knew exactly what he was intending to do. Mira's reaction was instant, a shimmer of blue cascaded over her skin before Bennet was smacked into the other wall of the alley and dropped to the ground. Mira stared for a few moments and realized she had knocked him out.

Mira took in a shaky breath before she bolted out of the alley and down the street, stopping once she was far away and began to laugh; happy as hell no one was around to hear her or see the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. "Why the hell did I think that was good idea? Ugh" she said once she was done laughing and sniffled a little. ' _God what is wrong with me? Why did I think sleeping with some random loser was going to make me feel better? Why did I think it was going to make Khan angry?'_ "Get a grip Mira, Khan getting angry would mean he cares. Lovely I was going to lose my virginity to some loser to try and make the world's most giant asshole, who doesn't even care, angry… ugh! God I have problems." Mira talked to herself and then looked around again and rubbed her cheeks.

' _And I'm talking to myself out loud, lovely… just freaking lovely.'_ Mira muttered internally as she finally arrived back at the facility and gave it a grim look _'Joy. Hell.'_ , with that thought she took in a deep breath and released it.

Once back in her, their, quarters Mira was met with a working Khan and raised her brow at him. She hadn't expected him to be out in the living room when she had clearly heard him working on something in his room when she left. "You have been gone for hours, I was…. I decided to wait for you to return before I retired." Khan spoke softly, in a tone Mira wasn't use to and, if she had to be honest, it sounded like a tone that someone would use when speaking to a fragile person on the brink of breaking.

It made Mira laugh. ' _You have got to be kidding me.'_ Mira narrowed her gaze on him, crossing her arm "What the hell is your game?" Mira asked bluntly and she watched Khan as she awaited his answer. "You know what it is, Miracle, I told you." Khan breathed out with a sigh and Mira snapped, catching Khan off guard and sending him into a wall and crumble to the floor once she had released him. "No you told me that you manipulated me, that you thought I was just like Marcus and figured you would screw with my emotions and break me when you were done.

I want to know what the fuck you are doing now, what the hell do you want from me?" Mira nearly screamed at him, in the back of her mind she had thought maybe she should have just gone to her room. Alcohol, pain and her abilities were not a good combination but she couldn't really bring herself to care, this was new for her. True, she had previous boyfriends before but when they left it hadn't hurt that much, more than likely because she kept them at arms length the entire time but this… this was new and it hurt a hell of a lot. Clearly it was making her do some pretty stupid shit.

Pain, being hurt by someone you thought really cared about you was hell; and as she stood there, looking at Khan who was getting to his feet, it only seemed to hurt more and with his words, it was screaming. "I need you to still pretend Miracle." Mira just let out a light laugh, nodding her head in disbelief. "You have got to be joking." she deadpanned looking Khan straight in the eye and she could tell he was dead serious, he was about to say something else but Mira walked away and to her room. Saying a quick "Fuck you!" over her shoulder as she entered and then locked the door.

* * *

Mira stared at her ceiling, her head hurt and she felt the overwhelming need to get a shower; but she didn't move deciding to just stay in bed all day, and so far, it seemed like a good idea. She had planned to get up, get something to eat and so forth; but her plans were ruined when she heard Khan in the living room, and right now if she listened close enough she could still hear him tinker away. She sighed aloud. He had knocked on her door earlier; but she had ignored him, and he hadn't tried to bug her since. She felt like an idiot, for what she felt, for believing him so easily, for acting like a child last night, and for...well it seemed everything; but she didn't want to say sorry. Not yet anyway. Mira laid there, staring at her ceiling and took in a deep breath, letting it out in another sigh before she sat up. Mira raised a brow as she looked at the desk in her room. It was littered with different pieces of tech and tools. Mira quickly got to her feet and walked over to the desk, glaring and thought to smash it all to pieces but then a flash of two faces appeared in her mind.

The beautiful woman who shared Khan's black hair but had striking green eyes, and the man, who seemed so out of place next to them; but was just as beautiful. With those two faces in her mind Mira sat down at her desk, and began to work; each move slow and calculated as she worked, only stopping when she needed to check something or make sure she had not screwed anything up so far.

And so it continued for hours, Mira was vaguely aware there had been another knock on her door; but she had ignored it as she was determined to stay focused. Once she had reached the halfway mark, Mira looked over what she had with a careful gaze before she stood, no longer able to fully ignore the need to use the bathroom or the grumble of her stomach that kept sounding. Mira quickly picked up her bathroom kit and unlocked her door before heading straight to the bathroom; not stopping to look at Khan who had only stopped working for a moment to look at her, and then his head was down again. Mira smiled internally ' _Good.'_ she thought, and once she was inside the bathroom and the door was locked, Mira released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and shook her head.

Mira hadn't wanted to linger in the shower more then she absolutely had to, wanting to just get some food and finish what she had been working on so that way she could put it all behind her and say that she had helped. Say that she hadn't ignored people in trouble, but every time she would repeat that this was all she could do, a small pang a guilt rang throughout her mind.

However, Mira pushed it down with the pain Khan had caused her, and with a quick breath, Mira walked out of the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, she was dressed in her casual clothes, hair pulled back in a pony tail, teeth brushed and smelling like blueberries. Mira quickly went to her room, dropping off her bathroom kit, and went to the small kitchen that they had. Searching for anything she could just grab and bring back to her room; but found nothing and sighed, hanging her head. "Check the oven." Khan spoke gently, in the same voice he had used last night, and Mira cringed, remembering her actions very clearly. Quickly she checked, only to frown. There in the oven was a plate, eggs, toast and bacon. Mira stared at it for a minute before taking it out and setting it on the counter. She stared at the thoughtful meal ' _Asshole_ ' Mira bitterly… sadly thought, ' _This is great, really this is so helping me move on from on my pain. Ugh.'_ Mira internalized as she grabbed a fork and some ketchup from the fridge before turning to Khan and swallowing her pride for a moment.

"Thank you. I still hate you." she tacked on that last bit when he turned to her, and she spun back around, hastily grabbing the plate and going back into her room. Not wanting to be in anyone's company anymore. Once inside Mira looked at the plate again and examined it, just in case he had done anything to it. Mira figured he hadn't; but she apparently couldn't be too careful now. Once she was satisfied, Mira began to chow down, hungrier than she had felt.

* * *

Mira looked at the clock that was beside her bed and sighed out loud. She was nearly done; but she knew that she could have been done sooner if she hadn't of been moving at such a turtle speed. Khan was plaguing her mind and thus making her already careful and slow pace become even slower. Mira shook her head, trying to clear it of everything as she looked the machine over and smiled slightly at how perfect it was now that she was on the final stage. All she had to do was input Khan's scans and hook it up. Really any network would do, but Mira had one already in mind, and had the details already installed; though she knew what pressing connect would do, and the possibilities that followed. Sighing again Mira stood, picking up the machine after she stretched, and headed for the living room where Khan was still working.

This time, however, he was working solely on his PADD; no doubt making a new prototype weapon. Mira was about to say something; but her eye spotted what sat on the coffee table, and she quickly walked over to and picked up the item in question. "You had it?" she questioned quickly, Khan quickly looked up but then back down to his PADD and shook his head. "No, it was still in the testing room. I noticed it on the ground when I went to test a weapon." Mira nodded at his answer, carefully she placed the modified PADD in her hand on the table in front of him and slid the bracelet onto her wrist and then sat down.

"That's for you." she commented when nothing seemed to be happening for a few minutes. Khan looked up from his PADD again; but this time he placed it beside him and picked up the one she had placed on the table and gave her a questioning look. "I modified it to scan for Augmented DNA, I used the scans I took of you. I have the network set up and it will scan everything that's in this solar system. It can't be tested, it has only one use." Mira explained to him, a blank expression on her face as she judged his.

Khan looked at the device, giving it a once over, and checking the systems of it no doubt. So Mira waited patiently for him to comment or anything for that matter. "This is what you lied to Marcus about?" Khan asked, narrowing his eyes at the device in hand. Mira could feel the rage boiling inside of him, and simply nodded, not wanting to think back to the other day. "Yes." her answer came quickly and instantly Khan was on his feet, his glare set on her.

"You risked their lives! Are you out of your mind? He could have killed them!" Khan went on, volatile rage burning behind his eyes causing Mira to simply stand, giving him a hard look. "I wanted to help, I thought it was good idea. With that you can find them." she spoke calmly; but Khan didn't seem to care as he continued to rage. "You had no right!" He yelled at her, but Mira stood her ground. "The right to what? Give you a means to find them when you are ready? Despite what you put me through? You're totally right, I am _such_ a horrible person!" she countered and Khan seemed to withdraw his anger a bit taking a breath before he nodded.

"I was careful, no one knows about it, and if you don't remember, I got shot three times keeping it a secret. So you are welcome that you now have a way to find them, something you clearly lacked before." Mira spat at him, after a moment Khan nodded his head again. "Thank you." he spoke quietly, almost to the point Mira had nearly missed it; but after a moment nodded her head before she herself took a breath. Readying herself for the next part of this conversation that she truly did not want to have.

"Also I will _pretend_. I don't want 72 lives, their blood, on my hands. For them I will pretend that we're still… _whatever;_ but if you touch me without my consent...if you even think of pushing my limits...if you come to me trying to start anything! I _will_ take off my bracelet and send you through each wall of this facility and then some. Do you understand?" Mira spoke sternly, eyeing Khan, watching for anything; but he simply nodded, she could see the anger, the pride, but he locked down his words.

"Taking recent events intro consideration I will do as you ask; but you will not make anymore demands of me." Khan spoke, Mira clearly seeing the Emperor he had once been standing before her, and gave a curt nod towards him in understanding. She remembered what happened in the first few months of their stay together and she didn't really doubt he could get close enough to crush her windpipe. "Are we done?" Khan asked and Mira nodded, getting ready to leave him alone in the living room and go back to her room but his voice stopped her.

"I need these materials." he held out the other Data PADD that had been on the couch beside him. Mira took it quickly and was out the door before he could say or do anything else. She didn't want to risk being near him anymore than she had to.


	19. Admitting Nothing

**XVII**

 **Authors Note:** _Some sexual content in this chapter._

 _3 Weeks later_

* * *

"Hey!" a man's voice sounded from behind Mira, startling her before she turned around to look at who had decided to bother her on this lovely morning; she wanted to glare but stopped when she saw who it was. "Hi George, what's up?" Mira asked smiling at her friend. George came to stand beside Mira, smiling his million-dollar smile at her before he responded, "I'm good, I finally got transferred to the day shift".

Mira had met George two weeks ago when she had been out on a walk through the facility, not being able to sleep yet again, and thought stretching her legs would help when she had bumped into him. Mira at the time did not want to converse with anyone, especially someone who would just report back to Marcus; but he had insisted, and so she had told him that she was having nightmares and some other truth that lacked certain details. However, he didn't pry and had asked if there was anything he could do. Mira told him nothing, that she would just get over it on her own or something, but maybe some company while she was walking wouldn't kill her.

After that night and because of her constant dreams and George's crappy luck getting the night shift they saw more and more of each other until they labelled each other a friend. Mira smiled at him "Seriously? That's awesome, I can now bug you during the day!" Mira laughed as George offered her a hug and she accepted, George pulled back a few moments later and gave her a look. "Girl I do not know why you would want to hang out with me when you can hang out with Mr. tall, dark, and dreamy." George replied and Mira simply shrugged her shoulder and was about to start walking again, not really wanting to listen to anything related to Khan, but before she could turn away he stopped her. "Hey seriously, Mira, are you okay? There's been some talk that you two may have split up… and if you need someone to talk to I'm here" George expressed to her honestly and Mira smiled at him. He was honestly too kind, how the hell he ended up under Marcus's thumb was beyond her but she knew she could trust him.

She would of course never tell him certain things, just in case, but the trust feeling was still there. Mira sighed internally, after the incident in sick bay there had been rumors; but a couple of days after her fight with Khan, and the truths he revealed to her, those rumors became full blown. Now everyone in the facility seemed to know about her "Relationship" with Khan a.k.a Harrison. Mira had of course asked Khan where they came from, and without even blinking, he blamed himself. Telling her that these rumors would help them and that all she had to do was say it was personal. That because of this she wouldn't have to spend as much time with him as she did before.

At the time it had sounded like a good idea to play along... but now it was annoying. Too much time with him, and she was a clingy girlfriend other women just wanted to stomp on to get to him, which had surprised Mira. She of course knew exactly how handsome Khan was but she had no idea just about every female in this facility wanted to shag him, and a small portion of the males too. Other times she was distant and everyone went on assuming they broke up. Men going to her with their pity and hoping for sex or women asking if she didn't mind them going after him.

It was honestly becoming quite tiresome and annoying for Mira, so with a sigh she shook her head "No, we're fine, he's just been putting in more time recently and I've been really tired. I felt bad so I went out and bought him a coffee." Mira said holding up her coffee cup that she was now going to be forced to give to Khan. Mira looked at George for a moment and saw that he was weary of her answer; but nodded all the same, and Mira knew instantly what she was going to have to prove they were still "together". "Fine I will prove it, come on." Mira said walking towards the facility, not waiting for George as she marched forward, wanting to get this over and done with.

"You know, Mira, I don't get it." George admitted once they were past security. This caused Mira to stop and stare for a moment, waiting for him to go on. "Your relationship with Harrison, I don't get it. I believe you when you say you're together... what I mean is, yeah the man is hot, but he's mean. Why do you like him? How do you stand him?" George questioned Mira and she didn't really know what to answer with.

Rather, she knew what she wanted to say, but not how to say it. All Mira wanted to say was that she agreed he was mean, and that he had no redeeming quality other than his looks, but she knew she couldn't. So burying her massively dimmed anger, and mostly pride now, she shrugged towards him and gathered her energy to crack open a certain door she kept locked tightly in her mind with a thoughtful look.

"He's devoted… he feels more than anyone I have ever known and just… I don't know… there are just moments he's just this person that you want to be around and look up to…" Mira responded slowly, picking her words with care as she thought; but then just as quickly as she had opened it, Mira slammed the door shut on those thoughts and gave another shrug. "But, for the most part, he's just a jackass." Mira muttered out, looking up at George and then away, awaiting his critique of her answer. "Sounds to me like you love him..." he responded after a few moments and Mira was pretty sure she stopped breathing for a second.

"Excuse you? You on some sort of drug I don't know about?" Mira questioned looking up at George wide-eyed. "I like him... I don't love him!" she then tacked on for good measure. George seemed to laugh at something only he knew and then started walking towards Khans lab. Mira grumbled at him but followed after a few seconds, wondering what the hell he was thinking about.

* * *

Khan sighed as he continued working on the ring before him, trying very hard not to snap at the scientist that had decided to bug him today. She had said she wanted to talk about some of the schematics he had submitted in to be made into prototypes. At first he had answered her questions, and then after the fourth question he figured out what she was really doing there and proceeded to ignore her, focusing his attention on the project before him. Khan had decided to make something for Miracle, a way to say sorry for what he had done and maybe amend things to some degree. Khan knew what being hurt and betrayed by someone did, and he knew she was now a risk, though not a complete one.

Khan was sure that he could mend things with Miracle to the point he wouldn't have to worry about her exposing him and his plans. Miracle had of course assured him after some days that she wouldn't say anything about what he was doing; so long as he kept away from her when he didn't need to be around her. Khan of course nodded, accepting her words, but fear tickled at the back of his mind and he couldn't let it go. So he decided to start this project. Khan knew of her bracelet, of course, and what it did. So he thought maybe making something better would appease her in a way. A small device able to hide the energy readings she gave off; but also enable her to still use her abilities while wearing it. Khan, however, couldn't figure out a way to adjust the amount of energy she wanted to unleash. Every thing he tried would nearly fry the small device. Khan was brought out of his thoughts by the annoying woman who couldn't seem to get the idea that he was busy working. Finally letting the annoyance show he raised his eyes to look at her; but she seemed to just smile more.

"What is that you're working on?" she inquired taking a step towards the table, raising her arm as she did, and reaching out to pick it up. Khan quickly grabbed her wrist before she could reach it and threw it back at her roughly. "Nothing you need concern your self with." he spoke sternly before he turned his eyes back to his work. "Oh… well maybe you can tell me later..." the woman said in what Khan could only assume was a horrible attempt at being sexy. Raising his eyes again he gave the woman a once over before cringing internally, appalled at what he was seeing. Khan liked women who put effort into their appearances, it showed that they had confidence and cared about themselves... but this woman, she put too much. Her make up was far too heavy. The foundation she used was too dark for her actual skin tone, eye shadow done poorly, and the lipstick looked terrible on her chapped lips.

He didn't even want to think about how horribly she was dressed. "No." Khan said simply, showing on his face how disgusted he was with her appearance, but again it didn't seem to take. "Are you sure? I think I can be a lot more fun than that ugly doctor who helps you, I think you would to..." she went on to say but Khan simply snapped at her words. Standing up, he walked from around his table and stood in front of the woman, who seemed to back down slightly. "I do not want your help, nor will I ever want it.

All you seem to do while in my presence is try and seduce me. It's rather disgusting. As for Doctor Sullivan, she is not expendable like you are, I value her opinions, thoughts and ideas. As for her looks, you can't hold a candle to her, so unless you have any further questions... leave." He said tightly, annoyed immensely by her and her presence; but smirked when he saw the small well of tears building up behind her eyes and gave an internal ' _Finally_ ' when she ran from the room. Khan's smirk, however, faltered when he spotted Miracle appear in the door was only moments later, an eyebrow raised and hand resting on her hip. "She can't hold a candle to me, huh?" she commented and Khan shrugged.

"...I exaggerated, she was bothersome, and it seemed the only way to make her leave." he replied coolly, walking back around his lab table and taking a seat. Miracle didn't seem to buy the explanation; then Khan saw George appear behind Miracle and had to stop himself from sighing in annoyance once again. It seemed those two were joined at the hip at times, and it was starting to get on his nerves.

When Khan had wanted to spend time with Miracle to amend things George would show up and get in the way. Miracle seemed to take notice of his presence and walked over to Khan, placing the coffee cup near him and put an arm over his shoulders, a smile gracing her lips.

"So you don't think I'm pretty? Even though I brought you coffee this morning?" she questioned him with mock hurt lacing her voice that forced Khan to smile at her. He knew when she needed him to pretend that they were more than they appeared to be; and right now was one of those times. "You know I think you're beautiful." Khan said in a whisper; but made it loud enough for George to hear from the door way. Though Khan was 'playing along' he did in fact mean it, she was beautiful to him; but he knew she didn't want to hear it, and honestly he didn't want to admit it to her either.

"Good!" Mira smiled before she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before going to pull away; but Khan stopped her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. After a few moments a cough sounded and Khan pulled away, gazing at Miracle. He wanted to gauge her reaction and smiled when he saw that she wanted more...the longing in her eyes; but then it was gone and quickly covered with anger, before it was once again replaced by another emotion as she turned around and started towards George who seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Told you we were fine." Khan heard Miracle mutter out to George who let out a laugh. "I was five seconds from telling you two to get a room." he responded loudly which caused Miracle to smack his arm playfully and then they were out of sight and ear shot. Khan let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair and tried to push the kiss from his mind. He wasn't sure what he was trying to prove by going for more at first; but the look that had been on Miracles face had pleased him a great deal. Khan looked at the coffee cup beside him and rolled his eyes when he picked it up, noting it was only half full, but decided to try it anyway, noting that it was actually rather enjoyable. "I'll have to start taking her morning coffee..." he said to himself before getting back to work.

* * *

Mira sighed as she stood in the doorway to her room, towel still wrapped around her from the shower she had gotten out of a few moments ago, pondering over something that she wasn't entirely sure of. Mira lifted her head up when she saw Khan enter the room and her mind seemed to snap and her decision was made for her in an instant. Mira walked over to him and once she stood in front of him she contemplated backing down as he looked into her eyes. ' _fuck it...'_ Mira thought before she stepped forward and leaned up on her tippy-toes to place a slow innocent kiss onto his lips, her right hand meanwhile going into his hair and pulling him more towards her.

Mira was tired of being frustrated, of constantly having dreams about him... dreams of him either staring at her from across the ever present blue fog or having sex with her in which ever way. Mira, despite her anger towards him, just wanted it to stop and thought that this would help.

That once she got it out of her system she could finally just be mad and leave it at that. With those thoughts Mira took another step forward, pressing her body to his, and smiled into the kiss when she felt a hand wrap around her waist while the other he placed on her neck. They stood there, kissing each other until Mira needed to take a moment to catch her breath.

She looked up into his eyes when she pulled away panting. "Miracle..." Khan started to warn, but she quickly gave him a chaste kiss hoping that would wash away whatever he was going to say. Unfortunately, that apparently didn't do the job. "Miracle… I don't kno-" he started; but again Mira leaned up and kissed him, this time more heated, before pulling away again. "Fuck me." she told him, which caused Khan to look confused for a moment and then something flashed behind his eyes before he took a step back and held her at arms length. "Miracle if this is some sort of ploy or trick-" he started but Mira interrupted him.

"It's not a trick, I just want you to _fuck me_..." she said honestly, trying to convey this truth with her eyes but it only seemed to make Khan wary. "Miracle, you are angry with me..." and again Mira interrupted him.

"I don't care, I just keep having dreams about you and I'm frustrated. So just… _please_." Mira whispered out as she looked away, thinking that maybe she had over thought things, that maybe Khan didn't find her attractive in that way or at all; but before she could dwell too much on those thoughts she was pulled from them by Khan's heated kiss. Mira smiled into the kiss when she felt his tongue run over her lower lip and willingly opened her mouth for him, meeting his tongue with hers.

Mira had been so distracted by his mouth that she hadn't noticed his hands until she felt her towel being pulled apart and off of her naked body. Khan took a step back then but placed a hand on Mira's cheek as he gazed down at her body, Mira of course fighting the very strong urge to hide herself, but couldn't stop the blush that spread to her cheeks. Internally letting out a sigh of relief when Khan pulled her back to him. Mira was about to lean in again to kiss him but stopped and let out a small squeal when Khan pulled her up by her thighs, instantly Mira's legs wrapped around his waist while her arms wrapped around his neck. Khan only smirked. "Well... I could get use to this." he said before kissing her, biting her lower lip before demanding she open her mouth for his tongue. Mira only paused for a moment when Khan laid her down on the couch, Mira not liking the lack of heat pulled Khan to her and let out a small gasp when he ground his hips to hers…

Mira bolted up right and looked around, thoroughly confused and then realization set in and she fell back down to the couch cushions with a heavy sigh. "Everything alright?" Mira looked over to the bathroom door and wanted to scream. There stood Khan in nothing but a towel and it did nothing to stop her speeding heart and so she simply shook her head. "Nightmare." she told him as she looked around awkwardly while still lying down, trying to find her data PADD. Khan let out a small laugh as he walked over to her and bent down, retrieving her PADD from the floor and handed it to her. "Didn't seem like a nightmare when I came in earlier..." he joked, and Mira blushed as she accepted the PADD from him.

Turning her head as quickly as she could, cursing herself for saying whatever she had while sleeping. ' _God this is killing me'_ Mira thought with irritation.


	20. Finally!

**XVIII**

Mira let out an annoyed sigh as she tapped her fingers against the table and gritted her teeth. Today was just not her day. The first thing to go wrong was her lack of sleep, again she had dreamed about Khan. The next thing was her alarm clock not working, thus giving her little to no time to do her morning routine. Once she had done that she had conceded that she would get coffee from the mess hall but apparently it was busted and in need of repairs.

Then the C.O decided today he was going to pick a fight with her, complaining about Khan and her lab and just about everything under the sun. Mira was five seconds from ripping off her bracelet and sending him through a wall but Khan stepped in and pulled her away to her lab; sitting himself down and not saying a word, just letting Mira busy herself with work. Of course it hadn't taken long for someone to come along and ruin that peace. It was some new engineering girl, that decided to pester Khan with endless questions, asking him simple and plain stuff that was something she should have known before but Mira saw it for what it was and so did Khan but it seemed the more he ignored her the worse it would get.

Batting her eye lashes, swaying her long hair and getting a little too close for comfort, finally Khan having enough told her to piss off that he was currently in a relationship with Mira and that she absorbed him in all things. Thankfully the woman got the drift and left quickly and then a sort of awkward silence fell between them, Mira processing her feelings and wanted to face-plant on something, knowing that she had just been jealous but Mira was stubborn and refused to admit that but she wasn't ungrateful. "Thank you, it's… just been a long day so far" she admitted to him and Khan simply nodded his head in understanding, she figured he must have had those while ruling a quarter of the globe. And with that Mira got back to work and for a few hours it had been so peaceful, Khan only left once but when he returned he set a mug in front of Mira and she raised an eyebrow at him. "I used the coffee machine in the engineering department."

Khan told her before he sat back down and returned to his work. Mira stared at him for a long moment, she knew he hated going to that apartment, every time he did he was bombarded with questions that had already been asked and Khan was not one to repeat himself. Mira slowly took the coffee and raised it to her lips and took a small sip and was surprised to find it quite good. Mira was about to say something when someone barged into her lab like they owned the place and instantly went to Khan, swaying her hips with way too much emphasis. "Hi, John right? I'm Marla." the woman stated, not even giving Mira a glance and Mira had to smirk slightly into her coffee mug when she saw Khan's jaw twitch. 'Bitch is dead in the water' Mira thought with a laugh, normally she would feel pity for those who didn't show Khan the proper respect his fake title deserved or the genius behind that fake title that was completely genuine.

If there is one thing Mira knew about Khan is that no one could touch him on the intellectual level, he was so smart and creative and Mira was certain she hadn't even glimpsed his full potential yet.

Khan didn't say anything to this Marla, instead he ignored her and continued on with his work. Marla looked around and nodded her head in approval before she looked back at Khan, still not seeming to notice Mira at all. "I was wondering if I could go over some plans you made." And with that she went on a tirade of questions, that Mira admitted were questions that did need to be asked and if it wasn't for the over flirtatious way she moved around him or the invasion of his personal space Mira would have liked her but instead Mira simply wanted to send her through a wall. Mira took in a small breath and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands, she needed more sleep and to not be jealous. She honestly didn't even know why she was jealous, maybe it was the lack of sleep and how screwy her emotions were as of late.

Despite it being months now Mira still felt like her emotions were on overdrive and just everything was heightened for her, nothing changed or stopped it was just a steady stream and it was making Mira crazy. She could not understand why she hadn't gotten use to this, she should have but she wasn't and on occasion Mira had contemplated asking Khan for help but quickly changed her mind.

When Mira looked up she saw Khan staring at her and she stared right back, apparently Marla didn't like to be ignored so she finally turned her gaze towards Mira and gave her a scrutinizing glare. "You, Ensign, get me some coffee." Marla demanded and Mira just stared at her with a raised brow questioning herself if she wanted to throw her through a wall or the glass behind her. "Didn't you hear me? I said get me some coffee before I report you. Oh and tell the C.O that I'll be sharing this lab with John." she demanded and Mira just started to laugh, she wasn't entirely sure what snapped first but her laughter was cut off by Marla once again threatening Mira and that was it.

Mira stood quickly and ripped into her. "First off bitch, fuck off. This is my lab. Second, I can be a chief medical officer if I so pleased, so my rank is higher then yours. It also helps that my Father is an Admiral. Yeah those scary guys who can demote your ass back to the academy. Third, that guy right there is also above your rank you stupid twat, he's a freaking genius so show him the respect he deserves before I report you for conduct unbecoming. Fourth, get the fuck out of my lab with your stupid skanky ass. He is taken and not interested in stupid bitches like you. Also I'm the reason he's taken so fuck you.

Fifth, get your own fucking coffee you lazy self entitled moron who it seems just slept their way to their rank, instead of earning it like I did." Mira normally would have approached the situation in a calmer and collected fashion, trying not to anger anyone and generally be a nice person, so when Marla started to tear up and bolted from Mira's lab, she did nothing but let out a sigh of relief at the lack of her presence.

Mira took a deep breath in as she turned and saw the look on Khan's face "What?" Mira spoke sharply, ready and waiting to rip into him but Khan said nothing at first. No instead he stood from his chair and slowly walked towards Mira. Once he was in front of her he reached out to touch her cheek but stopped and dropped his hand back to his side, Mira stared up at him for a long moment before an emotion took over and Mira quickly pushed it down, turning on her heel and starting to walk away but was stopped when Khan grabbed her wrist. "Has something happened?" he asked and Mira furrowed her brow, pretending to be confused when instead her heart was racing and trying to think of an excuse to give other then she was a flaming mess and her mind was all over the place.

"Has Marcus threatened you… is he demanding something more?" Khan asked, truly concerned from what Mira could make out and it only seemed to piss her off more. "No, I'm just exhausted today" Mira muttered out through her teeth but Khan didn't seem to believe her "You've been exhausted before and never gone off on anyone like you just did" he noted to her and not having a suitable answer Mira wrenched her wrist from his grip and stormed off, shouting behind her that she was going back to bed and leaving it at that.

* * *

Mira let out a little giggle, moving her hand to capture the larger one that had been running light circles over her stomach "Tickles" she smiled at Khan over her shoulder who was smirking down at her before leaning in to place a quick kiss on her jaw before moving to her cheek and then her mouth. Mira pulled away after a moment, her smiling return in full force as she looked into Khan's eyes "I'm happy" she admitted to him and Khan smiled before leaning back down and capturing her lips with his, as they kissed Mira felt Khan pull his hand from her grip which caused her to pout a little before she felt the tips of his fingers start to trace small patterns across her skin as they went down her body.

Mira took a small breath in when she felt his fingers rub against her lower lips, after a few circles he pressed one of his fingers between her folds and began to rub them against her clit. Mira pulled away from Khan as she let out a long breath followed quickly by a moan " _Khan_ " she moaned out, hating how he could get her worked up so quickly. " _Miracle._ " Khan whisper her name as he leaned back in nipping at her lower lip before pulling back and smiling down at her "Hmm always so _responsive_ " Khan said, a hint of pride in his tone as he moved himself closer to her body, positioning himself at her entrance "You're taking too long" Mira grumbled out, not wanting to wait a moment longer to feel him inside of her and with that comment Khan thrust up….

Mira bolted upright, looking around in confusion and then let out a sigh of relief before flopping back down onto her mattress "Another one." Mira muttered out in frustration, lately the dreams were getting worse and worse and given the events of early that day it was clearly affecting her behaviour. Mira cringed inwardly as she remembered going off on that woman and felt so horrible about it but Mira hadn't chased her down right after, no instead Mira had said screw it to everything and retired for the day but not before Khan pulled her aside and asked if she was okay, wondering if Marcus was threatening her again but Mira had all but shoved him away and told him to mind his own business. Mira placed her hand on her forehead but pulled it away and grimaced, ' _I need a shower_ ' Mira thought as she got up from her bed, grabbed her towel and exited her room.

Mira sighed as she came to a stop outside of the bathroom, the panel beside it indicating someone was using it. Mira let out a grumble before she turned herself, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall beside the panel and just waited. Normally Mira would wait for Khan to be done in her room but she just wanted to get in the shower and then go back to bed and pretend that she hadn't dreamed of him for the millionth time.

Mira let out a sigh of relief when the panel beeped and the door to the bathroom opened, pushing off the wall Mira took a step towards the bathroom but stopped when she was met by a wet and naked Khan, who had stopped drying his hair with his towel and stared down at her, a brow raised. "Miracle what are you doing up?" Khan asked her slowly and Mira simply had to gawk, he hadn't even tried to act embarrassed or cover himself from her view, of course Mira thought that it would have been a little strange for someone as proud as Khan to act like a normal person.

Mira stared at Khan for a few moments longer, head tilted to the side as she looked into his eyes "Miracle…" Khan began but Mira decided she was done "Fuck it" she muttered out, dropping the towel that had been around her shoulder to the floor and took a large step so she was in front of Khan in a moment and pushed herself up on her tippy toes, placing her lips on top of his, putting her right hand on his shoulder, while her left went to the side of his neck to help her keep balance. Mira wasn't sure if she had surprised Khan or something because it took him a moment to reply to her kiss, Mira felt Khan's hands go to her waist before he pulled her against him more, now Mira could feel everything and it was turning her insides to jelly.

Mira smiled as she felt Khan's tongue dance across her lower lip before biting it lightly, pulling away slightly Mira looked into Khan's eyes and frowned when she saw confusion there. Mira knew she was a novice at this sort of thing but she was pretty sure when someone launches themselves at you when you are buck ass naked, it was pretty obvious what they wanted. "What?" Mira asked him when it seemed he just wasn't going to say anything. "What are you doing Miracle?" Khan asked her with a raised brow, Mira had been pretty adamant about how she felt or supposedly felt, it's true she hadn't forgiven him and probably never would but she was being drive up a brick wall, into the air and like a cartoon she would fall and splat against the ground.

So in all she could understand the confusion Khan held because of what she had said and done but she was tired and just really wanted to get him out of her system, Mira contemplated what she was going to say before a blush crept onto her cheeks "I umm.. I… sex…" Mira stuttered out and hung her head, ' _Well shit, apparently my mouth isn't connected to my brain…. Lovely'_ Mira thought bitterly, about to walk away from Khan and back to her room and pray to god he forgot this ever happened. Mira tried to take a step back but Khan had a tight hold on her waist, quickly Mira looked up to him, wondering why he hadn't let go but was drawn into a searing kiss. Mira took in a sharp breath but her arms were around his neck again and she was kissing back, Khan didn't however wait too long before moving on to her lower jaw, neck and collar bone. Only stopping when her pajama top got in the way, quickly Khan took a step back grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the aside in one quick motion. Mira took a nervous breath in as she stood in front of Khan in nothing but her underwear, fighting the urge to cover her breasts from his view.

Mira however didn't have to fight the urge long as Khan took her hands and placed them on the back of his neck before he bent slightly, placing a light kiss on top of her right breast before moving slightly and Mira stopped breathing when she felt his hot breath on her nipple. Mira tried to take in slow deep breaths to at least appear calm but stopped again when a shot of hot desire ran through her as Khan had flicked her nipple with his tongue before kissing it lightly, Mira let out a small moan at the contact and looked down to find Khan looking up at her, instantly Mira turned her head as she was sure her blush had gone full blown and she looked like a tomato.

"Asshole" Mira muttered out, a second later she felt vibrations come from Khan, knowing he was laughing at her but the feeling was driving her up a wall causing her to press her thighs together. Khan continued to play with her nipple, twirling his tongue, flicking it across and then giving it a little nip which caused Mira to gasp at the shock and pleasure. Khan slowly kissed up her chest, taking slow open mouthed kisses across her collar bone and neck and then finally reached her mouth but pulled back quickly and smiled down to her "Breath Miracle" he told her and slowly Mira let out the breath she had been holding and looked away sheepishly.

"Miracle look at me" Khan demanded from her gently and so Mira turned her gaze back to him and prayed that her blush wasn't that bad. Khan laughed lightly as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear "I'll be gentle I promise" he told her honestly and Mira's eyes widened before she ducked her head and let out a very large sigh "Umm Khan…" Mira started but she wasn't entirely sure how to processed with her sentence and tried to think it over again "What is it Miracle?" he asked her as he kissed her temple. "I uh.. I haven't… done this before… I mean… I'm a virgin" Mira muttered out and after a few minutes of silence Mira looked up to see what Khan might say or do but he was simply looking at her with a raised brow, humor dancing behind his eyes.

"That would explain a lot" he commented, trying to stifle his laughter and Mira frowned at him "It's not funny" she said loudly, giving his arm a smack to further emphasize her point but it only seemed to make him laugh more, so in Mira like fashion she pulled herself from his grasp, turned on her heel, arms crossed over her chest and started for her room.

Kham however wasn't having that as he placed one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders, pulling her back to him and Mira had to stop the moan that wanted to escape her lips as she felt his hardened cock against her backside. "I'm sorry, forgive me. It really does explain a lot though" Khan said as he kissed the side of her neck but Mira was still annoyed "It's still not funny" and Khan nodded slightly, stopping as he reached the junction of skin that was between her neck and shoulder and gave it a rough bite but quickly placed an open mouthed kiss over it before going back up her neck "I know I'm sorry. Do you still want to?" Khan asked her sincerely, despite being annoyed a little at Khan it hadn't died down the pleasure, the desire she was feeling and so Mira nodded her head. "Are you sure you want me to be the one?" Khan let out his second question and again Mira nodded her head before whispering out "Yes".

Khan smiled against her neck as he began to move his arms down her body, stopping once he had reached her panties and hooked his index fingers under them but didn't pull them down like Mira had thought he would. "Tell me if I'm not being gentle or if you want to stop" Khan whispered slowly in her ear and Mira simply nodded her head to tell him she understood but Khan apparently wanted her to say it "Promise me" he demanded as he gave her neck a gentle bite and Mira nodded again "I promise" she whimpered slightly and then with another quick motion Khan pushed her panties down her thighs and let them drop before turning her around, grabbing her thighs and lifting her up.

Mira let out a small squeal at suddenly being in the air, quickly she wrapped her legs and arms around him and let out a small moan when she felt him against her. Mira smiled down at Khan before going in for another kiss, quickly demanding entrance with her tongue. Mira felt Khan smirk before giving her lower lip a quick bite and then felt her tongue against his but the kiss was short lived as she felt something soft touch her back.

Mira pulled away and looked around to find herself laying on the couch Khan always used, Mira was about to ask why they hadn't gone to the bedroom but stopped when she felt Khan's tongue flick over her left nipple this time. Mira took in a sharp breath at the contact but apparently Khan wasn't satisfied with just playing with the one and so slowly he raised his left hand up Mira's body, running circles and other patterns over her skin before reaching her breast, instantly running his thumb over the hardening nub. Mira moaned as he continued, mirroring the actions of his hand with his tongue, twisting, pinching and massaging her nipple and breast. " _Khan please_ " Mira finally begged out, she couldn't take this anymore and so with a quick kiss to each of her breasts Khan began to move himself but not in the direction Mira had been hoping, just like all his actions thus far.

Khan lowered himself down her body, leaving wet open mouth kisses along her stomach, down her navel, over her hips and on top of her thighs. When he reached her thighs, he had moved Mira slightly placing her legs over his shoulders and leaned in again. Mira shivered as she felt his hot breath against her inner thighs but instead of kissing them he moved his head slightly and placed a kiss onto her lips, sending a jolt of pleasure through Mira's entire body. Khan apparently didn't feel like easing Mira into it as he separated her lips and she felt his tongue run across her clit, instantly Mira's back arched and a loud moan escaped from her mouth. Mira could just hear the smirk coming from Khan before another moan escaped her when she felt him flick his tongue over her clit quickly.

Khan continued that pattern for a while, swirling his tongue over her before flicking his tongue across, in only a few short minutes Mira was a hot mess "Khan… _I can't"_ she moaned out, feeling the desire and pleasure building in her stomach but Khan didn't seem to hear her as he continued on. Mira let out the loudest moan yet, curling her toes as she felt herself on the edge and then Khan stopped and Mira pouted, Khan moved himself so he was now above her and Mira turned that pout towards him but it only caused Khan to smile down her.

Khan leaned his head down then, Mira meeting him half way for a kiss but pulled back instantly when she noticed the taste on his lips and looked back up on him, she saw the curiousness in his eyes and Mira had wondered if he was testing her, she wasn't entirely sure but she didn't care at the moment and so she leaned up again and captured his lips with her own.

Mira wasn't sure what she had done exactly but as she kissed Khan, he pushed himself against her, grinding his hips against hers while also demanding more and more from the kiss, meeting her tongue with his when Mira finally opened her mouth for him and then all too soon, Khan pulled away. "Ready?" he asked breathlessly and Mira nodded her head "Whenever you are" she said smiling up at Khan who smirked before leaning in again and giving Mira another mind blowing kiss.

Mira felt Khan move, resting his weight on his left forearm that was beside her head, his right hand gripping her thigh and hitching it higher around his waist. Instantly Mira placed her right hand on the back of his neck, her left hand went to his back and she braced herself. Mira being a doctor knew exactly what was going to happen and she had female friends who would regale her with their first times and so she really thought that she would be prepared but she had been wrong, Khan distracted her quickly but then in one quick motion positioned himself and entered her.

Mira took a sharp breath in through her nose and closed her eyes ' _That fucking hurts… oh my god. I didn't think… fuck I forgot about his size. OW OW OW"_ Mira screamed internally. She of course had seen Khan naked before and just before they started this little _adventure_ and she knew he was big but she also knew how the body worked but apparently not well enough. "Miracle" Khan whispered out, Mira looked up a Khan who was staring down at her, concern written on his features. "I'm fine" Mira muttered out the lie and leaned up, pulling Khan down to her and pressing her lips lightly to his before hiding in the crook of his neck.

Mira felt Khan move slightly and kissed his neck lightly when she felt his hand cup the back of her head, giving a light kiss to her temple before he started to move. Khan's movements were slow, deliberate and gentle and despite the desire still being there Mira simply felt a very strong urge to stop ' _God this is painful… why the hell does anyone want to go through this_ ' Mira internalized and took in a sharp breath when Khan pulled back nearly all the way, still feeling the tip of his cock inside of her and then filled her again. Mira took another sharp breath in, not realizing she had whimpered until Khan pulled away and looked down at her. Mira looked up at him and then away "I'm sorry… it just hurts" she spoke softly and Khan only nodded before he pulled out of her completely. Khan moved so he was sitting up now and Mira felt horrible, she had started this and now she was making the situation horrible "I'm sorry, I can..." Mira said, about to offer whatever he wanted but Khan cut her off "Relax Miracle." He said as he quickly pulled her to him and moved so he was sitting down normally on the couch and she was on top of him.

"You need to relax your muscles, in your own time" Khan told her, giving her lips a chaste kiss before moving on to her neck and slowly working his way down like he had done before. Mira kissed the top of his head when he reached her breasts, taking in a breath as she felt his tongue swirl around her left nipple, his left hand coming up and massaging her right breast, his thumb occasionally skimming across her nipple and Mira moaned.

After a few minutes Mira moved slowly, positioning herself on top of his hard cock and lowered herself slowly, this time relieved she didn't feel any pain and smiled when Khan stopped his attention to her breasts and leaned his head back, a sigh escaping his open mouth and his eyes shut. Mira leaned forward and began to pepper kisses all along his jaw line, slowly she began to move herself up and down his slick shaft. Mira let out a moan as rose up, only holding the tip of him inside of her before quickly pushing herself down. Mira and Khan both let out a loud moan and this only served to invigorate Mira more, wanting to pick up the pace. As Mira rode Khan she picked up the tempo but not before she tested something, pulling her arms from around his neck and placing them on his knees, Mira leaned back, her back arching and she let her head hang slightly as she moved her hips quicker and quicker, absolutely loving the feeling of his cock inside of her wet walls and the feeling of everything piling in her lower stomach.

" _Khan_ " Mira moaned out breathlessly and then without warning Mira was pulled back so she was chest to chest with Khan once more, his lips hot on hers as he wrapped his hands around her hips and held her still as he thrust into her, harder and faster than she had done or was use to but it made Mira melt and tumble over the edge she had been standing on and moaned into his mouth, reaching her climax, swiftly followed by Khan. Mira was swept away by it, never before having felt anything like that, even her dreams couldn't compare to the real thing, Mira pulled back from Khan and rested her head in the crook of his neck, breathing heavily, drained of all her energy and wanting more at the same time.

Mira felt Khan's head move but smiled when she felt him kiss her cheek "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He admitted to his concern and Mira simply shook her head, telling him she was okay. Mira took in a long breath before moving so she could look Khan in the eyes and smiled "I want to do that again" she admitted, not caring how that would make her look and in return she received a smile.

* * *

Khan couldn't help but laugh to himself internally at her comment, she was breath taking and he couldn't bring himself to tell her no. Khan smiled and gave Miracle a kiss on the cheek again but didn't reply to her, content to just hold her for now but Miracle seemed to be impatient about something as she raised her brow at him "So can we?" she asked sweetly and then Khan got what she was implying and chuckled. "In a few minutes, as much as I would like not to admit this, it has been awhile" Khan told her after giving her lips a chaste kiss and Miracle simply nodded before she blushed slightly and looked from him to the side of the couch and then down "Umm was I… I mean I don't need… but…" Miracle muttered out and Khan looked at her for a moment before catching on "You were perfect" Khan told her honestly, in truth she had been amazing so much so that it surprised him.

She had surprised several times through the night so far and he was glad for it, Khan took in the expression on her features and quickly gave her a peck on the lips "I don't offer praise where it is not due Miracle, you were amazing and had a wonderful taste" Khan told her seriously, he understood the wavering and such, it came with the whole first time thing and if not told properly then it can shatter ones' desires to repeat and Khan very much wanted a repeat.

Miracle quickly ducked her head as blush crept onto her cheeks but she gave a small smile "That wasn't what I was going to say" she muttered out before taking a breath in and looked at him once again "I was going to say… well ask… umm I need a shower because I was sweaty from my dream and then this and well umm the blood…" Miracle spoke softly, avoiding his gaze once again and Khan simply smiled, pulling her close to him and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Khan quickly gave a look down at them and then to the couch and laughed, seeing a small blood stain on the cushion from where they had started and nodded his head. "Hold on" He told her just as he began to stand up causing Miracle to let out another small squeal and wrap her arms and legs around him "I am not a fan of this" Miracle muttered under her breath and this caused Khan to laugh as he entered the bathroom.

Stopping and placing Mira on the counter before he turned and began to prepare the shower, setting the temperature and such and pulling out two towels from the shelf. Being somewhat busy Khan didn't notice Mira jump off the counter until her arms were wrapped around his waist and fingers dancing from his navel to his pelvis, getting lower each time. " _Miracle"_ Khan spoke softly, enjoying the feeling of her fingers and then emboldened Mira slipped her hand around his hardening cock and started to stroke his length. For a few minutes Khan stood still, letting Miracle do her thing not saying a word except for the occasional moan that would escape his mouth. Finally wanting more then just her hand Khan turned around and like before picked Miracle up by her thighs, containing his moan when he felt her against him ' _Hmm already wet, where was she when I was younger'_ Khan thought as he stepped into the shower, Miracle letting out a small giggle as the warm water hit her and Khan found himself smiling with her. Just as quickly as he had picked her up, Khan closed the shower door and had Miracle pressed against the wall opposite it.

Miracle let out another giggle before she leaned in, pressing her lips to his in a demanding fashion and Khan had to smirk as he opened his lips, meeting his tongue with hers. ' _I've created a monster_ ' he thought with a smile, Khan had noticed over time that every sexual or intimate reaction he had with her that she would demand more and more, Khan had wondered if she was even aware of it because he most definitely was.

In the past Khan hadn't wanted someone who would want to dominate anything sexual or him. True he liked his women with some spine, confidence and self respect but never the dominating feature, no he liked a challenge yes but he didn't always want to fight back, no; for the most part when he was younger he wanted to dominate everything and a woman who could challenge him in bed was simply an annoyance. That aspect had never really changed with him but it wasn't really brought up later on when he became an Emperor, no one challenged him then, with Miracle however Khan seemed to enjoy it, get a thrill from it and it made her all the more appealing.

Khan smiled into the heated kiss as he removed his left hand from her thigh and slipped it between them, rubbing his fingers against her clit in slow motions before plunging two fingers inside of her and the moan she let out seemed to set him on fire and with that Khan pulled his fingers out, throwing his plan to the window and positioned himself at her entrance, pulling back from their kiss so he could look Miracle in the eyes. Miracle seemed a little confused and disappointed he had pulled away for a moment but then got what he was asking with his eyes and nodded her head quickly with a small smirk before leaning in to capture his lips again but Khan had other plans, this time he wanted to watch her, so he quickly moved his head out of her reach and smiled at the little whine she let out but it was soon replaced with a moan as he thrusted into her.

Miracle instantly had her head against the wall, mouth slightly open and eyes shut, her arms and legs wrapping around him tighter as he began to move. Khan started slow, savoring the feeling of her slick walls around his hard cock, the way her breasts felt pressed against his chest and the wonderful, glorious moans that escaped her full lips. It however seemed that Miracle wanted to pick things up after a few minutes "Faster" she demanded and deliberately Khan slowed down wanting to see what her reaction would be, he of course was all too happy to comply but a little teasing wouldn't kill him, no it wouldn't considering how long he had waited for this.

Miracle opened her eyes and looked into his, searching his features for an answer before she pouted a little at him "Pretty please" Mira whispered out leaning in a small bit and Khan met her the rest of the way. Khan instantly demanding her tongue as he picked up the pace, skin slapping against skin as he pressed more into her more, not wanting to muffle her moaning Khan moved his head and rested it on the crook of her neck and to his great pleasure Khan heard his name roll off her tongue in such ecstasy.

Khan moved his hand again, slipping it between them and rubbing soft circular motions around Miracles clit and that seemed to send her over the edge as she came around him, her walls pulsing around his cock and loudly moaning his name had pushed him over the edge as well.

Khan held onto Miracle for a while longer, needing to take a moment before he finally put her down but he didn't let her escape from his arms and it seemed that she didn't really want to. Khan took in one final long breath before he pulled away and he had to smile when Miracle wouldn't let her grip around his waist go. It seemed she sensed his thoughts and muttered "I'm exhausted…. And I don't think my legs are working" Miracle admitted and Khan could hear the blush in her voice and so with fluid motions Khan moved Miracle so she was under the shower head and grabbed her body wash she had forgotten to take out the other day, setting to work on cleaning them up.

* * *

Mira blinked lightly as she looked around thoroughly confused as to where the hell she was and then proceeded to lift herself up into a seated position but instantly regretted it as a small amount of pain shot through her, it wasn't painful or anything but it was enough to make her not want to sit. Mira looked beside her when she felt something move and recognized Khan, instantly Mira furrowed her brow and began to look around again. Her eyes finally adjusting to the dark and noted that she was in his room, though she should have known instantly considering the bed was far more comfortable then her own.

Mira made a mental note to later ask why she was in his room to begin with but put it on the back burner as she smiled slightly taking in what sights she could, she however stopped when her eyes landed on the night stand beside the bed and saw the box she had given him with his books, memories of that time coming back to her mind but her eyes snapped down to the piece of paper that lay against it. It was the one of him and his family, she wondered for a moment when he had printed that out but didn't linger on it as Mira reached over and picked it up. Bringing it closer to her face so she could better see the other two people in the photo, she had wondered what exactly these people were like.

Khan had spoken about them before but never in any great detail and looking back on it now Mira knew why and while it still pissed her off she could understand to some small degree. Mira wondered how they would have reacted if they were in Khan's position, what would they do and she had to wonder if they would have liked her. Mira being so deep in thought hadn't realized Khan had awakened until she felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her down so she was cozied against his side, Khan kissed the top of her head before plucking the photo from her grasp and gave it a once over. "You were right before, this is Nicole and Abel" Khan said after a few moments of silence, once those words registered in Mira's mind she looked up but couldn't get a good view and so Mira turned so she was now laying on her stomach and her cheek rested on Khan's shoulder.

"Sorry" Mira said softly, feeling bad when she noticed the look of sadness behind his eyes but then it was quickly gone, Khan stretched a bit to put the photo back in it's place before placing another quick kiss to the top of Mira's head "Thank you for the photo, it does mean a lot to me Miracle. Now go back to sleep" Khan told her and Mira had to giggle a little but in all honesty she wasn't tired anymore.

" _But I'm not tired_ " Mira said, a hint of suggestion in her tone and in a second Mira knew she would have her way.

* * *

 **Authors** ** Notes:** _Hi guys, sorry this chapter took so long! I just wanted it to be perfect for you guys._

 _Also yes 90 percent of this chapter is SMUT and I don't really know what happened with that but yeah. Khan and Mira FINALLY had sex! Yay! I was dreading this chapter so much and like I said I wanted to make it perfect for you guys!. Also I know thrusted isn't a word but it sounds better so for all you spelling nazi's I know._

 _Shout out to everyone who has Followed, Faved and Reviewed my story thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. You guys are the reason I want to continue and finish this story._

 _Enjoy!3 MJ XOXOX_


	21. One Time

**XIX**

Mira smiled at George as she walked into the facility. "How was your weekend?" she asked him, finding out this morning that he had had the entire weekend off for some reason. George smiled down at Mira before he went into a full blown story of what had happened and how exciting it was. When he was done he looked down at Mira, ready to ask how her weekend had gone but instead he raised an eyebrow at her. "You seem different" he commented and Mira widened her eyes for a second before snorting. "No I don't." she said quickly but it only seemed to make George smile at her. George took a step closer to her and gave a dramatic sniffing sound before he pulled back and gasped. "You had sex". Instantly Mira smacked his arm and defended herself. "No I didn't, shut up" she spoke in a hushed voice.

When Mira had woken up that morning she had made up her mind that she would not talk about her time with Khan, or admit it even happened except to Khan himself who she would have to tell that she wasn't going to repeat their weekend events ever. When she had woken up Mira had found herself snuggled against Khan's chest, after a few minutes of just laying in his arms, content and happy something snapped in her and she knew that she had screwed up. Mira knew Khan wasn't the relationship type, that he wouldn't want to settle down and the only type of relationship he was interested in was the casual sex type and Mira knew she wasn't that type, she wanted, as naïve as she is, the romance and holding hands and stupid couple stuff. Upon those thoughts Mira made up her mind and pulled herself carefully from Khan's grip and bolted from his room.

"If you didn't have sex, what's with all those marks on your neck." George teased lightly and Mira's hand instantly went to her neck to try and hide whatever was there and this caused George to laugh and cause Mira to give his arm another wack. "So details." he asked and Mira had to sigh. "I'll tell you later. When we don't have a million and one cameras or Star Fleet personnel around us." Mira told him and George just nodded but then something seemed to pop up in his mind and he smirked down at her "Weren't you a virgin?" he teased and Mira clamped her hand over his mouth "Shut up." she said quickly, looking around and making sure no one had heard him. George had found out she was a virgin awhile ago, she wasn't entirely sure how he picked up on that but he seemed good at picking up on lots of little things, like how Khan didn't seem like the man who was in the file.

Sighing as Mira stopped and looked around "I'll tell you all the details later, right now I have to go say sorry to someone." she told him and with a quick hug goodbye she headed to engineering. The trip didn't take too long and, after a moment of standing in the threshold, she was approached by the Chief Engineer who seemed a little annoyed. "Look tell Harrison that it will be here later today, I can't control when things arrive okay." he sounded exasperated causing Mira to shake her head. "No no, I'm not here because of him. I was actually looking for Marla." Mira told him, the man raised a brow at her for a moment before he pointed to the red head working at one of the many stations.

Mira thanked him quickly before she walked over to the woman and placed the coffee on her desk. Marla pulled her eyes away from her screen and to the cup of coffee before she turned them to Mira "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about before. I don't expect friendship or anything like that but there is no reason we shouldn't be civil to one another." Mira smiled but it seemed Marla wasn't having it.

Marla turned, picked up the cup of coffee and placed it over the trash bin before dropping it in. "I don't want any half assed apology." she seethed out and Mira frowned slightly "It's not half assed, I do feel bad for how I treated you. It was uncalled for. I was exhausted and people were just annoying me and I had just had a very long day. I'm not making excuses for what I did but I am sorry." Mira went on to say but it seemed Marla could care less about it. "I don't like you, I will take everything from you because of what you did and John too." Marla spoke a smirking coming to play on her lips at the last bit and Mira could only stare at her. "I'm sorry, what?" Mira could not believe what she was hearing, well she could but she was kind of dumb stuck on what to do.

"You heard me, he's too good for you and I'm going to steal him because I seriously doubt someone like you could keep him happy for long." Marla said, sounding smug the entire time like she really thought she could take Khan from her. Mira let out a laugh at that, during the weekend Mira had asked him what he had thought about all the women in the facility wanting him and such and he had told her it was an annoyance, that they all were lesser then him and how he hated it when women would beg for his attention or think they could own him in some way. Those things annoyed him greatly and he would think even less of them, how the dirt he walked on was superior to them.

"At least I can say I tried to be nice and apologized but you are clearly crazy. Also you don't stand a chance in hell. He doesn't like fake red heads." Mira laughed out as she walked away. That last bit she had made up but she wanted to grind that woman's nerves, Mira had first thought it really had been her but apparently Marla was just one of those people who could enrage you by just entering a room. Mira sighed as she left the department and headed for her lab, wanting to get some work done before she wrote her report for Marcus.

* * *

Khan slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings before he looked to the side, expecting to see a sleeping Miracle beside him but to his dismay the spot she occupied throughout the weekend was empty and cold. Khan shrugged lightly before he sat himself up, he figured she must of went out to get her usual morning coffee or had a COMM meeting with Marcus to attend to. Khan stretched as he stood up, gathering his shower kit and exiting his quarters. Stopping by Miracle's just to check if she was in there but no such luck, Khan frowned slightly hoping that they would have a few rounds before they had to work that morning. With an annoying sigh, Khan entered the bathroom and set to work on cleaning himself up.

Khan smiled when he saw Miracle in her lab, working on her white board. Her back was turned to him and she hadn't seemed to of noticed when the door hissed open and so Khan took this as a perfect opportunity to test her limits. He knew she was fresh out of her virtue, being the one who claimed it and all but she had been more open to experimentation then any other women he had bedded.

Quietly Khan walked over to Miracle and wrapped his arms around her waist, peppering her neck with open mouth kisses. What Khan had been expecting wasn't this, instantly Miracle jumped at the surprise and once she saw it was Khan pulled away, a frown marring her lips. At first Khan thought she must have had a meeting with Marcus and so he asked "Did the meeting with Marcus go that poorly?" and Miracle shook her head "I don't have a meeting with him until tomorrow." she told him quickly, going back to her board and Khan had to raise an eyebrow at her. "If that is not bothering you, why are you upset?" he inquired, genuinely curious and concerned, he knew what an upset Miracle meant and he couldn't have that.

"Nothing, I just don't like it when you invade my personal space." Miracle muttered out, her jaw tight as she spoke and Khan had to wonder what had happened to bring this one. In a way to test her Khan stepped forward again, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her flush against him leaning in and whispering in her ear. "You didn't mind it this weekend". Khan smiled when he felt the shiver run through her body but after a moment Miracle pulled away again. "Stop, okay." Miracle told him, taking a few steps back and was about to continue when her communicator went off, she quickly answered it and found it was the chief engineer wanting to speak to him. Khan let out a sigh as he looked at Miracle but decided he would continue this conversation after he was done dealing with his job.

At first Khan had gone down to the engineering department, planning to leave after a few minutes but ended up staying longer, nearly the entire work day when a prototype torpedo was brought before him and instantly Khan was to work, ignoring all others and just working. His plans for his family and his escape coming to the forefront of his mind.

It hadn't been until seven, nearly eight when Khan stepped away from the torpedo and was handing in the PADD that now contained the fixes and upgrades he wanted done next. Khan quickly left before anyone could question him or bug him about something he simply didn't care about, first Khan went to Miracle's lab, expecting her to be there but she wasn't and so he back tracked and went to his lab and there she was. Sitting on her stool and typing away at her PADD, no doubt a report for Marcus. Khan entered and again Miracle hadn't noticed him or the door hissing open and like this morning Khan quietly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her but instantly Miracle pulled away and glared at him over her shoulder.

"I told you to stop" she said, sending the message off and shutting down her PADD before standing and glaring at Khan. "You did not say stop last time" He teased lightly, hoping it would ease Miracle out of whatever shell she hauled herself into. "Last time was the last time, it was a one-time thing Khan and it's not happening again." Khan had to stare for a moment and then a glare set upon his features. "It was a one-time thing, I was frustrated and sleep deprived and I used you. That's all it was." Miracle told him bluntly but he knew the truth, he could see it with every twitch she made and how she refused to look him in the eyes. Khan took a step forward then, planning on demonstrating that it wasn't a one-time thing but as soon as he took that step Miracle bolted from the room, Khan however was hot on her heels.

* * *

Mira let out a frustrated sigh when she entered their quarters, Khan not far behind. Mira didn't want to put up with him today, she had told him what she thought was right; Mira knew herself and knew that she would get attached and to her Khan didn't seem the type to do attachment and despite all the desire she felt Mira had pushed it down and told him a lie. Well part lie, part truth. It's true she had wanted to get him out of her system but she didn't really want it to be a one time/weekend thing, Mira had wanted more. Mira had wanted to have more sex but she also wanted to have more of Khan himself and that had scared her when she awoke that morning and so she had lied to him, hoping to spare herself the pain. Khan however wasn't having it, apparently not buying it at all and so when Mira had stormed out of his lab, Khan had followed right after her. Mira felt relieved when she reached her room and the door began to shut behind her, Mira already inputting the lock code but gaped when Khan grabbed the door before it closed and pushed it open again, the door giving a nasty creaking sound and Mira knew it was broken.

Taking a step back Mira looked up at Khan with a glare "Seriously?" she nearly yelled at him "Get out Khan." Mira said after calming herself some, knowing yelling at the man wasn't a smart idea but Khan it seemed was not interested in following demands today. "You will tell me the truth Miracle and you will do so now." Khan demanded of her and Mira couldn't help but shrink, she had seen this side of him before and had labeled it _Emperor Khan._ Mira let out another sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair. "That's the truth Khan, it was a one-time thing. It wont be repeated." Mira told him again, Khan took an intimidating step forward but Mira didn't budge as she glared up at him "A one-time thing that lasted an entire weekend." Khan commented and Mira had to roll her eyes.

"I told you, I wanted to get you out of my system and I did. I used you, just like you used me before. You just can't stand that I did that, that's all this is. Your ego." Mira told him firmly, having thought of that rebuttal long in advance. After Mira said those words she turned her back to Khan and began removing her boots, showing that she was done with this conversation but again Khan wasn't and just like the first time she had walked away from him, he snaked his arms around her shoulders and waist, drawing her to him. Mira struggled for a moment before giving up and glaring at him over her shoulder.

"Let go." Mira seethed out, she didn't want to be this close to him. Mira didn't know exactly when it happened or if it was just Khan or something but her body always reacted to his and Khan could read her like an open book when they were this close. "I believe your body is saying something quite different _Miracle._ " Khan purred into her ear and Mira had to fight the shiver that cascaded over her skin, already feeling the wanton desire building in her lower stomach. "Khan _please_ " Mira begged softly but it fell on deaf ears as she grabbed his forearm that was around her shoulders with both hands when she felt Khan move his arm from around her waist. His hand slowly moving down and under the hem of her skirt and then up, in a teasing motion Khan began to rub his index and middle finger against her lower lips, making sure to keep her panties in the way. "You're wet, Miracle." Khan cooed as he moved his head, starting to kiss her jaw line before moving down to her neck and Mira couldn't help but quiver at the delicious feeling of his working fingers. Carelessly Khan pulled her panties to the side and plunged his two fingers into her wet walls, letting out a sound of approval when he did. Khan worked his fingers slowly, pulling them out all of the way before he would thrust them back in.

"Still want it to be a one-time thing Miracle?" Khan whispered into her neck and Mira shook her head. "No" she breathed out, pressing her thighs together in hopes of increasing the pleasure but it was short lived. Khan pulled his fingers from inside of her, pulling down her panties before being turned and bent over her dresser top. Mira was about to push herself up when she heard the sound of Khan's buckle and zipper and not a moment later she felt his hand rest between her shoulder blades while the other wrapped around her waist firmly and then he entered her.

Mira moaned at the contact, loving the feeling of him inside of her but then he withdrew all the way before he thrust into her again, he started out slow but began to speed up. All that could be heard from the two were panting, moans and skin slapping against skin because of Khan's relentless pace. Mira hadn't notice Khan move the arm that was around her waist until she felt his fingers rub against her clit, sending another jolt of pleasure through her body "Oh God... Khan I'm clos- "Mira panted out but was cut off as another jolt of pleasure ran through her, sending her tumbling over and cuming all around Khan's slick cock. After two more thrusts Khan quickly followed after Mira, leaning over her and resting his head between her shoulder blades, arms wrapping around her waist and locking her in place.

After coming down from her high Mira let out a long breath, feeling relaxed for the first time that day. Khan pulled back after that, pulling Mira up and turning her around before he picked her up and sat her on top of her dresser. Khan bent slightly and pulled her panties from around her ankles and then pushed himself between her legs, his hands going to cup her face. "Just the one time?" He mocked and Mira had to roll her eyes at him. "What do you want Khan?" Mira asked seriously after a moment of thinking, looking him in the eyes and truly wondering what he could want from her.

"Nothing, it's just sex Miracle." Khan told her and Mira had to fight the feeling of sadness that welled up inside of her. "I think I can do that, no affection?" she asked while nodding her head at him, she was surprised Khan hadn't replied right away telling her no. "Affection from time to time wont kill me" he answered and Mira smiled before she leaned up, giving his lips a chaste kiss. "I liked that by the way" she informed Khan and he gave a short laugh and nodded "I didn't" he told her and Mira frowned at him "I prefer face to face, I can better gauge your reactions and it is a much bigger turn on." Khan informed her and Mira had to blush before she nodded her head, remembering watching the way he reacted and how much that affected her.

"Another round?" Khan asked and Mira smirked before she leaned in, giving him her answer.

* * *

Khan smiled at the sleeping Miracle resting in his arms, Khan had been surprised many times over this past weekend and one of those surprises was a realization of how much of a cuddling person he was. Any time he would awaken during the weekend he found himself wrapped around Miracle, Khan at first thought maybe it was her but found that she was a stationary sleeper and had to consent that it was him. Khan had only ever slept beside one person before and when he would wake up he was no where near them, Khan wondered if it was something that pulled him to Miracle but brushed it off before slowly and lightly pulling himself from Miracle and getting to his feet. Khan began to dress himself, pulling his trousers up and fastening them around his waist when he felt something in his pocket, Khan quickly fished out the trinket and shook his head, scolding himself for forgetting to give Miracle her gift.

Khan turned towards the bed, sitting on the edge as he gazed at the sleeping beauty before gently leaning over and placing the ring on her right thumb before giving her a chaste kiss to the temple, Khan stood then grabbing his shirt from the floor but stopped himself just before pulling it over his head. Instead Khan placed it on Miracle's dresser and left her room, needing to get some work done.

Khan wasn't entirely sure how long he had been working on his PADD before Miracle emerged from her room, looking at her broken door with displeasure before walking over to him and plopping down beside him, tucking her legs underneath her. "You know if it hadn't been for this weekend I would never have known you only need a max of four hours of sleep." Miracle commented lightly as she tried to look at what he was working on. Khan turned his head towards her and gave a hum of approval when he noticed she was wearing his shirt. "I am made to be su-" Khan was saying but Miracle cut him off "Superior and better and blah blah blah" Miracle continued on for him and Khan had to raise a brow "Cheeky" Khan commented with a small laugh, normally he would be enraged that he was not being shown the respect he so deserved but he knew Miracle was trying to rile him up and he would not take the bait this time.

"You learned, damn." Miracle let out a laugh before she looked at her room again and frowned "You are going to fix that right?" she asked and Khan simply shrugged, liking the idea of having full access to her whenever he wanted. "Khan" Miracle spoke sternly, about to lecture him but Khan laughed with a nod "Yes I will fix it but on one condition" he said thoughtfully and Miracle nodded, waiting for him to continue "Don't lock it".

Miracle rolled her eyes at him at his comment and failed in trying to hide her smile "You're insatiable" Miracle laughed out and Khan had to raise his brow at her a smirk coming to play on his lips "Me? I seem to recall thoroughly how you begged for more and more many times over this weekend and earlier this evening" Khan noted and Miracle blushed lightly before muttering "I didn't beg". Khan smiled at that "No you didn't." he conceded and then went back to looking at his PADD but Miracle apparently wasn't done with him yet. "So mind telling me why I woke up with extra jewelry?" she asked lightly but once Khan looked into her eyes he saw how she was genuinely curious.

"It's a gift, an apology for how I acted before." Khan said at first sounding unsure of himself but he rained himself in and proceeded to tell her exactly what it was "It functions the same as your bracelet, it hides the energy you output but unlike your bracelet I made it so you can use your abilities." Khan spoke clearly so Miracle could hear him correctly the first time, after Khan spoke he held up his hand and waited for her to put her hand in his. Once she did Khan went on to add how it worked exactly "At first I couldn't figure out how to regulate how much energy you pulled out but then I got an idea. These notches. You can rotate the middle band to be on whatever output you want; the starting point is this big swirl here. The big notch is zero percent output and then it goes up by ten, so ten, twenty and so on. It's safer then your bracelet and even when you use your energy it's still hiding you from scanners, with this you wont have to hide who you really are" Khan gave Miracle's hand a small squeeze before he placed it back in her lab and returned to his PADD.

"What do you mean by hiding myself?" Miracle questioned and Khan had to raise a brow at her "You act like you are a normal human being Miracle, you are superior and better then all of them. You should not hide it" Khan spoke his words sincerely, Miracle was superior and better then any human could be, he would even go as far as to say she was on par with him and the rest of his family, especially after she threw him against a wall that one night.

Miracle looked down to the ring that was around her finger and then back to Khan a smile gracing her lips but there was something sad about it "Thank you Khan but I don't agree with you. I'm not superior or even better than anyone, human or otherwise. I'm… just me. I think that… if you go around calling yourself superior and what have you, telling everyone else that they are lesser… I think it causes anger and hate, even violence. I don't want to add to that, there's enough in the universe already." Miracle spoke softly, her eyes down cast as she spoke.

Khan watched her closely, his mind racing and raging with words he wanted to yell at her with, to make her see sense but at the same time he understood some of what she had said and would bow his head to her for it. Miracle leaned up and placed a light kiss to his temple before getting up and going back to her room, a yawn escaping her as she went. "Such a strange woman" Khan commented to himself in a whisper, realizing this was truly the first time he ever met someone so unique, in more ways then one.


End file.
